Atonement
by rubyblue100
Summary: "Papa, last week in town, I saw someone that I normally only see in my mind and only then when I am particularly stressed. I closed my eyes as I believed that I was imagining him. when I opened them again he was gone." A face from the past stirs unwelcome memories for Jasper. Warning: Adult sexual themes: Disciplinary punishments and violence in certain chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Atonement

A/N This tale is set waaayyyyyyy after Jasper became Second-in-Command. He is now established in the role and his siblings 'rarely' give the southern soldier trouble anymore. (I am working on two tales for Jasper's new rank called Rosalie's Baby** and **Sibling Rivalry. *Thanks Cumor.* (I just hope Emmett behaves himself; Cumor too now that I come to think about it!)

***I do not own anything Twilight related.* **

Warning: There will be Harsh Disciplinary Spanking in later chapters. Also, violent scenes of a physical and sexual nature in the upcoming updates. PLEASE do not read if you know you will be offended. As it will only make you frown and life is too short to be frowning. *says Ruby frowning into empty coffee cup.* Enjoy.x

Atonement

Carlisle paused at the end of the article and looked towards the closed study door. The scent of Jasper was close and he began to feel suddenly jittery. "Jasper, please come in and take a seat son. You are setting my teeth on edge."

Jasper silently entered the study, He had his fists bunched into the pockets of his jeans and he closed the door with his back. He stood silent for a moment looking at the floor. "Papa, do you believe that you can make up for past mistakes?" He asked in a deep quiet tone. "Or will those mistakes come back to haunt ya?" He hovered by the chair unsure if to sit, stand or back out of the study and over the hills. "Never mind, I can see that you are reading." Jasper walked back towards the door.

"Sit down and talk to me." Jasper's hand froze on the door handle and slowly he turned back towards the desk. Carlisle pushed the journal to one side and folded his arms onto the desk and leaned slightly forward. "You have been edgy all week. Is there something that you need to tell me?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow, concerned that Jasper was hiding something from him. Jasper rarely did such childish antics anymore and Carlisle was troubled.

He was extremely proud of his son. Since becoming his Second; Jasper had been much more in control of his emotions and seemed more confident within the family. Even that tongue of his had learned restraint, well the majority of the time! The relationship with all his siblings was much stronger and Jasper was an excellent leader and protector as he had proved several times over. It was the war with Victoria's Newborns which made his siblings really stand up and take notice of Jasper's rank within the family.

Carlisle knew in the beginning Jasper had had to prove himself where his siblings were concerned and it has proved a great strain on the boy at times. Jasper would be very measured in dealing with the consequences of their actions. Emmett knew this and played on it and sorry to say so did Edward.

Carlisle frowned remembering one particular incident regarding Bella and a very foolish act on her part where punishment was required and indeed deserved. That was a painful day for Edward and Jasper as they were both punished severely for their lies regarding their own actions.

It was a lesson that they all learned from that day as the siblings did not influence their brother to lighten punishments anymore, as far as he knew; Jasper stopped trying to take the easy path when dealing with their misdeeds. The boy was publically chastised for his part in the deceit regarding Bella and Edward! Only Renesemee was given permission not to witness the reprimand and Jasper's corporal punishment.

Carlisle and Esme had returned from their trip to London earlier than expected. He had heard Jasper and Edward whispering in his study as he pulled into the garage. Edward begging Jasper not to punish his wife and that if he did it would break the bond that Jasper and Bella shared. Carlisle was furious that Edward would go there. It had taken Jasper years to build a relationship with Bella after the unfortunate birthday party, as Jasper continued to be ashamed and could not forgive himself even after it was all forgiven and forgotten.

Jasper had wavered as Edward knew he would and then added the last nail by bringing up Renesmee. Jasper loved his niece very much and they would spend hours practicing self defence techniques to use on any of her admirers from school and arguing over the real particulars on the civil war. Renesemee would love to tease her uncle about how Lincoln was the greatest President of all time. Jasper would go on a long rant and Renesemee would be in stitches as she could goad him into a reaction every time. Edward sadly said that Renesemee would be terrified of her uncle if he punished her mother.

Jasper's resigned '_ok_' and his promise to Edward not to tell their father is what sealed their punishments on that painful day. Carlisle suddenly became bothered at the memory of Edward's manipulation of Jasper; and Jasper's willingness to lie rather than deal with painful situations. He calmed his nerves as Jasper began to pick up on the negative energy.

The reason for the anger was that Carlisle trusted Jasper with his life and the life of his coven and was stunned that he would have kept something so important from him. The boy had indeed been repentant for the deceit. He had been soundly spanked along with Edward. He had told Jasper in no uncertain terms that he was seriously considering removing Jasper's position as Second. The boy had seemed so sad; he just stared at his father with hurt dark eyes and then bowed his head.

The public chastisement was met out at the kitchen table. All the siblings got a dressing down for not working together as a team to make Jasper's role easier. Carlisle wanted them all to take some responsibility for their own part in Jasper's predicament.

It had been the last time that the siblings had given any serious trouble under Jasper's rule. Rose was especially close to Jasper after the baby incident and she tended to go to seek advice and comfort from him which always helped the boy's confidence. As he knew he was wanted just as much as the others. The Jasper that he was facing now seemed uncertain and haunted. He also seemed very guilty and was allowing his emotions to influence Carlisle. "Are you ok Son? What has happened?"

The southern soldier could feel Carlisle's sudden concern and sadness. "No Papa, nothing has happened. It is just that –" Jasper was at a loss to articulate and went to get back up. Carlisle leaned across the desk and touched Jasper's wrist. Informing him without words to remain seated. "Last week in town, I saw someone that I normally only see in my mind and only then when I am particularly stressed. "I closed my eyes as I believed that I was imagining him. Maybe I did as he was gone when I opened them again."

Carlisle watched his anxious boy and wondered what horrors he kept trapped inside of him. "Jasper, all of our kind will recognise past faces from time to time. The world is large, yet not that large as we won't occasionally bump into our own kind. I see there is more to it than that. Did you know him well?"

"Yes Papa, I knew him very well. It was me that turned him. He was not the one that Maria coveted. My orders were clear; I was to bring the boy back to base to add to the food stock." Jasper looked down, ashamed of sharing his past with a good soul like Carlisle. "I disobeyed a direct order as it was the boy's uncle that Maria coveted to join the ranks. He had the sort of low morals that she had began to choose for her army. The depression made desperate people and we were there to pick them off. The meaner the better as they made the most formidable warriors." Jasper's profound southern drawl became even more pronounced and he dropped his head.

"Jasper. You turned this boy when you were in another life. You need to stop blaming yourself for past deeds. You were as much a victim and you did what you had to do, in order to survive. We all would have done the same. The one that Maria coveted, he was a cruel man I assume?"

"Yes Papa. He was very brutal." Jasper winced slightly. "I was brutal too. If you knew the truth of my past you would not be so open to my good character and your home."

Exasperated at his hard headed son Carlisle hissed. "Jasper, what have I said about being unkind to yourself." Carlisle looked extremely stern and Jasper sat up straight and looked wide eyed at his father. "Are you going to remind me or shall I REMIND you?"

"That I would get a hiding." Inside Jasper panicked as he wanted to avoid a trip over his father's lap at all costs. Embarrassed, he ran his hand through his hair and traced Carlisle's bite through his shirt. An act he had not done in years now, which Carlisle noticed with unease. "Sorry Sir. I do not need reminding. It was a slip and I will refrain." Jasper looked through big golden eyes at his father and silently implored him.

"I was thinking about Rose today." Carlisle said softly changing the subject for a moment. Jasper relaxed slightly and placed his hands on his thighs. "She smiles more. Have you noticed? I had not given it any thought, then I suddenly realised that she is happier and that is because of you son."

"Me?" Jasper said uncertainly, considering they fight like cat and dog. "Me?"

"Yes, you!" Carlisle chuckled at his perplexed boy. "I am indebted to you Jasper tenfold."

"That was a long time ago Papa." Jasper felt uncomfortable. "I really did not have a clue. Eternally hormonal women is scary business." Carlisle nodded his head in total agreement. "When Rose stole that baby I considered packing a bag and heading on out as I figured instead of being your second I would be demoted ex coven member." Jasper looked down at his hands as he began to fiddle with the family crest tied to his wrist.

"That would NEVER happen Jasper!" Carlisle spoke sharply then tried to soften his tone to ease Jasper's tension. "You averted what would have been a tragedy." They both inwardly cringed at Alice's vision. "You saved the baby and you saved my daughter from herself. It was through your actions in thought, word and deed. It is because YOU are a good man who has done so much good for others."

They watched each other. Jasper smiled, yet it was pained and Carlisle knew his words were not getting through. Sternly Carlisle spoke. "Make sure that you do refrain from treating yourself so poorly! Or there will be consequences as you already know!"

Encouragingly, he gave his son a small smile and nod. "Please continue Jasper. I know I digressed." Carlisle slightly relaxed as he watched his anxious boy.

"You said that you would have done the same as me, in order to survive! You are wrong Papa!" Jasper suddenly said raising his voice. "You would never have made the choices that I have made. You was a good man before you was turned and even more so now. I am not being cruel to myself. You would never have allowed the atrocities that I have been witness to. Or that I have done."

"Jasper. You have no idea of the violence that I have witnessed in my time. Standing watch as the Volturi brought their own brand of flaming justice down on a condemned soul. I am not a saint and like you I wanted to survive. It is natural my boy. Also, Jasper IF my coven was threatened then there is no limit to what I would be capable of." Jasper was startled at the dark look that passed on Carlisle's features and the cold anger that seeped through Jasper's body. Carlisle looked at the pained expression on his son's face and forced himself to be calm; he gave a small smile to reassure the boy.

"Maria was your coven and family. It is all you knew and it is natural that you would follow her. If I had known my sire and I had been introduced to a coven; then I would have taken direct orders as you did and still do. It would be all that I had known and I would have wanted to protect it. My circumstances were different to your own. However, I allowed my father to do the cruelest and wicked of atrocities to innocent people as I stood and watched. He did these things in the name of God. I did nothing." Carlisle looked grave. "Please do not put me on a pedestal as like Grace I can fall just as easily."

"It was no noble reason why I turned the boy. I was dog tired of the constant turn of newborns, of violence and fear. Of her and of myself." Jasper looked at his father and a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly brushed it aside and held his head higher. "I was just so very weary. I turned him for a diversion."

"Maria and I watched him fooling around on the dusty road as if it was his stage. He was so alive with all this potential just pouring from him. He made me feel alive. I normally only felt dead inside."

Carlisle watched as jasper wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. He wondered if he had picked up this habit during times of stress when alone in the wilderness. He looked sadly at his soldier. "Jasper, we can continue another time. Please do not distress yourself with past deeds that are just that. In the past and forgiven. You need to forgive yourself"

"But are they Forgiven, Papa? Ya see, I have learned; normally most painfully for my hide I may add. Is that while being part of this coven." Jasper saw a slight frown from his father. "Family. Is that every action has a reaction. You have taught me that anything can be forgiven once you sought forgiveness and take your punishment. As painful as it is at the time, you do feel better after. I want to feel better. How can I atone for my past actions if there were never a reckoning?" Jasper cringed as he let the words fly before he could stop them. "I need forgiveness. I need atonement Papa?" Jasper beseeched his father.

Carlisle considered his son's words as he watched Jasper. Once again he felt saddened that his son was hurting so bad. He was so stubborn and refused to see things from other perspectives. He was mired by his past. It was only when Carlisle took drastic action to make the boy see sense that his mood would lift. He knew this was one of those times as Jasper would allow himself to spiral into a depression if left unchecked.

Carlisle pushed up the sleeves on his sweater and folded his arms as he leaned forward to face a very worried Jasper. "You are correct son. You do seem to need a reminder shall we say. I am tired of your constant devastating words you beat yourself with. I can offer words of love and reassurance, yet you obstinately block them out! Sometimes words are not enough." Carlisle spoke sternly and stood by the side of his desk as he watched his misguided son.

"Stand up and remove your shirt and face me." Jasper was surprised at Carlisle's reply as what he really needed was reassurance. He reasoned to himself not for the first time that he knew it was what he deserved for his past sins yet realised he may have been too hasty expressing them out loud. He began to retract. "Papa, I spoke out of turn. I apologise. They are just thoughts that I need to work out on my own" Jasper stood up quickly and moved towards the door, watching the strap from the corner of his eye. "The st-strap will not be necessary."

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen! I did not give you permission to leave the study or disregard an order. Remove your shirt, face me and do not presume." Carlisle's eyes had darkened slightly as he watched his boy for foolishness and waited for his son's compliance. Nervously, Jasper slowly began to unbutton his shirt and placed it on the desk.

Jasper berated himself for seeking out his father. It was Alice's fault for encouraging him to talk about Jason. Alice had promised that daddy would make it better. Alice left out the part that he was going to get a whippin! He stood to attention and faced his father, wincing slightly at the thought of having to fetch the strap.

Carlisle looked intently at his son and fixed his eyes onto the bite as he traced his thumb along the scar that he had reluctantly gave Jasper all those years ago. "You once stood in my study and made a request of me. What was that request son? Have you forgotten the reasons behind the request? As I have not and NEVER will!"

"To bite me Papa." Jasper felt humiliated standing before his father half naked. His hand went to his scar and he calmed himself as he had begun to project anxiously onto his father. Carlisle took Jasper's hand and held it to his own chest. "To absolve me." Jasper suddenly realised the point Carlisle was so visually making to his hard headed son. "I needed atonement from my past, and you gave it to me."

"YOU have been atoned my boy." Carlisle stroked Jasper's hair and cupped his hand around the boy's neck. "If you are asking me to thrash you then NO son I will not."He lightly bumped his son's head with his own. Carlisle reached for Jasper's shirt and helped him back into it, giving Jasper reassurance from the gesture. "You are exceptionally good. Sometimes terrible injustice happens to exceptional people." Carlisle kissed his son's forehead. "If I could take away your hurt I would. I would gladly wear it for you son. You need to come to terms with your past as only time will heal."

"Exceptionally good. Papa, you may change your mind on that assessment of my nature. You may also reconsider that whippin too after you know the truth." Jasper's hands began to tremble and the simple act of redoing his buttons became impossible. Carlisle rubbed Jasper's arm and began to fasten the buttons on his son's shirt.

"I really n-need to tell you about him." Jasper began to cry as the full weight of his own admissions crashed against him. The boy bowed his head standing rigid, Carlisle wrapped Jasper in his arms and rocked him as he continued to weep. He guided him to the sofa and they sat down. Jasper began to calm himself, he felt safe and loved in his father's embrace; they remained that way for sometime. Once composed, embarrassment made Jasper sit straight and formal.

Eventually, Jasper turned to mimic Carlisle's relaxed posture and they faced each other. The boy felt calmer now as reassurance from his father washed over him. Swiping at his tears he focused on an unruly lock of Carlisle's blonde hair, which seemed to have unravelled from his impossibly neat head. The lock seemed easier to look at, than focusing on the kind and compassionate eyes of his leader. "He has been in my head lately. I guess that is all I saw that day. Just a phantom; maybe if I tell you, then I will stop seeing ghosts."

"I unwillingly handed Maria a new mouse to torture. She was very good at it Papa. She sensed from the beginning that I had feelings for the boy. My secret belief sealed his lowly place in the coven. She would often leave his mental and physical torture for me to administer. For her entertainment of course. If Maria had got bored of him, she would have made me dispose of his being." Jasper smiled bitterly and grinded his jaw. "It would have been much more merciful to him if I had done so."

"That was your punishment wasn't it? For disobeying Maria's direct order in regards to the boy's uncle." Carlisle squeezed Jasper's knee reassuringly as the boy trembled with pent up emotion and began to take unnecessary breaths to calm his nerves.

Jasper winced at his father's truthful words. "Yes Papa. It was my punishment..."

**A/N *Congratulations Cumor! Who has been nominated for the Energize W.I.P. Award. In the category as "Most promising Twilight FanFiction ~ canon" The Voting will be from March. 13. – March. 20.***


	2. Chapter 2 The Red Eyed Monster

A/N: Hello. Thank you for following my story and please review and bring a little sunshine to Birmingham:)

Warning Warning Warning is that enough Warnings? This chapter will include violent scenes of a sexual nature. Also severe beating and general meanness and no Carlisle to make it all better. Sigh. If this is not your cup of tea then please don't read it. Thank you. (It is a dark tale.) x

Enjoy.x *hopefully*

**The Red Eyed Monster**

_Late 1930's America..._

"Allow me to assist you with that Ma'am." The young man assisted the lovely young lady with her supplies and loaded up the pale blue Cadillac. Taking a wistful look at the car Jason turned and gave the girl a curt bow and opened her door, depositing all of her bags in the back seat. "That is one ride." He looked at the car and then smiled at her. His big bright blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight as he grinned cheekily. "How about a drive?" They both looked at each other and thought about last night in the back seat amongst other places.

"Thank you Jason." She looked nervously around her. "Papa will be back in a moment so it might be best if you get going." She sat in the passenger side and shooed Jason away as she giggled nervously. "Go on."

"Of course." Jason looked up and down the street before suddenly sitting on the hood and rocking the car from side to side. She started to giggle at this fun boy with the sparkle in his eyes. "You did not tell me to get going last night now did you." He grinned and raised his eyebrows before winking and leaping to the ground. While he had his girl's attention he back flipped, landed gracefully and bowed to the girl and his captive audience that was walking by.

The girl laughed and her heart was beating faster. She had never known anyone like him before. He was different to other men; he did not act like the big man he was sweet, kind and funny. Her heart quickened even more at the memory of the previous night out by the pond and in the car. Blushing deeply as she thought of those long fingers and magical hands which were so refreshing in the stifling heat.

The girl's racing heart caught the attention of the strangers walking in the shadows. Emily watched Jason with hunger as she took in the man still grinning like a love fool. The combination of the blue eyes and Jet black hair made the girl melt in a most inappropriate way. Jason smiled at her mischievously and flicked his hair from his eyes.

As Emily watched the boy; the strangers watched Emily with a sudden hunger of their own. The ruby eyes shone out from beneath wide brimmed hats as they hungrily fell onto the boy who was now goofing about to impress the lady. Jasper couldn't help but smile at his childish attempts at courtship and decided that he wanted him.

"Meet me tonight Emily, just out in your court yard. I will be a perfect gentleman. You have my word." He smiled devilishly and kept a look out. Jason was so oblivious to anything but the girl that he did not see the angry Farrier that was coming up behind him.

"OK, I will meet you at midnight on the edge of our land by the pond. Be careful it is believed that militia are out." Emily said quickly as her brown eyes grew wider. "Jason behind you!" She hissed and Jason twirled round to face his uncle.

"Uncle, how lovely to see you." Jason said with forced joviality as he was aware that the street was crowded and Emily had a front view seat to the confrontation. "I was just helping the lady with her purchases as you have taught me to ALWAYS be a gentleman."

The older man stood in front of his infuriating nephew and without a moment's hesitation he back handed him across the side of his mouth and cheek. "Five minutes I asked ya to mind the fort! Get back to work before I do something I may regret!" Jason's uncle then sighed and passed him some cloth as he too was aware of the people watching.

"Now, he looks strapping and cruel. I want him." Maria whispered into Jasper's ear. "Don't disappointment me. You are a greedy boy and you must stop draining them completely. Learn control my love before I am forced to teach you, again."

"And the boy?" Jasper asked mesmerized by the human and looked on longingly at the blood from the boy's cut. "He's strong and would make an ex-"

"No Jasper!" Maria hissed jealously. "You are not having a pet." The red eyed beauty smiled seductively and walked away; to leave her own pet to his uneasy thoughts...

The boy put the cloth to his bleeding lip and looked at the ground trying to cover up his pain and humiliation at Emily witnessing that loving parental display. People were whispering and clucking their tongues at the poor Farrier, putting up with the orphan clown. He followed his uncle back to work keeping a large distance between them and peeked behind him. Emily looked so sad and he grinned at her from around the cloth. Making the loved up girl in the car smile again...

The boy tried to keep busy and away from his uncle as they worked. Business was slow for all, especially so for farriers as it was a dying trade. Jason had argued to change the business and start making parts for motor cars as that was the future. The boy had only mentioned it once and that was one time too many where is uncle was concerned. He always tried to keep his thoughts to himself now a days. Besides if he got the part in the play he was out of here, maybe try and take Emily with him.

He tended to the horse and worked hard all afternoon forging the horse shoes. He was there in body alone as his spirit was already out by the pond waiting for Emily. Emily was from a rich family who owned most of the land around these parts. He knew his uncle owed them over three months' rent. He also knew his uncle was furious with him for being with her, for being with anyone.

"Jason are you listening to me!" The older man placed a broom in his hand and pushed him towards the mess. "You best watch yourself round here. Her Papa would not want to see the likes of you, sniffing round his daughter. He knew the boy was not listening and began to curse his poor dead sister for bringing up such a sissy boy. "It won't matter anyway as they are looking for bodies at the mine. It is the young man's duty to provide for his family, you owe me Jason. Anyway it will get you from under my feet."

Jason turned around and stared at his uncle. "Sir, I am not working in a mine. It was never my plan as I have my audition tomorrow. Uncle, if I get this part I will be bringing money in." Jason stood tall and jutted his chin up, yet he was afraid of his uncle and even more afraid of working in a mine.

"Actor! How would a dandy prancing on stage be able to provide for his family? Actor! You are not right in the head. It may impress spoilt little rich girls but it does not impress me. Tomorrow YOU WILL put your name down to work at the mine. No nephew of mine is going to swagger the boards."

Jason bit down his retort and breathed deeply. He knew how this was going to play out as his uncle had been drinking the rent money again! "May I be excused I do not feel well." His eyes had began to shift back and forth between his uncle and the door. He knew he could not take him on physically as even though the boy was tall he had a slight build and no match for the burly Farrier. "Please uncle. I have worked hard all afternoon. Let me be. I will l-look into signing my name to go into the mine and b-bring home wages." Jason watched his uncle. "For you to drink it all away."

Jason's uncle stood still and silent as he studied the boy. He was delighted to see his hands tremble around the broom handle. Yet that remark did not go unnoticed and he was surprised the boy had it in him to say it to his face. He knew why though he was no fool. The boy was planning to run off with that damn traveling show and that would be over his dead body!

The boy was a disappointment and a dandy. The hair was a spiky mess not lying flat as it should be as it was always falling across his eyes and his damn sprite shaped face made the uncle want to smash it. The boy had prominent cheekbones and long black lashes which made him look like a sissy. Jason's uncle always despaired at how pretty he was, even his lips seemed to be ruby red in colour which was a stark contrast to his pale skin. Pretty had no place on a man's face. The only positive aspect to Jason was that the boy was strong underneath that strip of a body. He was strong to do the donkey work. Mind you, his spirit was stronger which the uncle knew he must break as he was too prideful and sinners were just as bad as cowards.

"Go and fetch the stick. You are not going anywhere tonight other than bed. Your bed at that!" The uncle flexed his fists and glowered at the boy who remained still. "A few lessons need to be learned and we will stay here until you can recite them. You are a sinner, a liar, a coward and a fool. You will do as I say. All the strong men that have been disappearing lately, not you though. Who would want you! Stop standing there and get moving before I start using my fists."

The boy began to move to the back wall to retrieve the cane; it was a fresh pliable cane that his uncle had made Jason sell his own guitar to purchase! He believed that the switch was not getting through to his nephew. Jason had reassured his uncle and thanked him for his concern. However, the switch did indeed get through to him and he should not worry so much. He was rewarded with a punch which had left his nose slightly crooked.

He shakily handed the offensive instrument to his uncle and backed away once more and began to pray for a miracle to distract him from the thrashing he was about to receive. When it became clear that no miracle was coming '_because there ain't no God is why!' _Jason decided to just tell his uncle whatever he wanted to hear as long as it kept the peace.

"You are correct uncle, everything you said, all my faults. I am a hopeless dandy and a sinner. I will change my ways, confess my sins and make you proud." Jason was pleased with his theatrical speech as telling the truth never got him anywhere so then lying seemed the next best option.

"If you are not bent over the hay stack with your naked behind on display waiting for your punishment in the next five seconds I will use the horse whip and skin your back. It is your choice." His uncle was satisfied with the horror that was suddenly written on the boy's face. He had gone from beet red to white and knew the boy would comply as he always did in the end. "one, two-"

Jason knew if he wanted to see Emily he had to just deal with his uncle's rule and slip away at the first possible chance. He slipped his pants down and leaned over the hay, burying his face deep in his crossed arms. He chewed his lip and scrunched his eyes shut. His exposed butt and legs were pale and chased with goose bumps from the cold air. They were criss crossed with old and still healing welts and Jason cringed at the upcoming pain.

The cane was flicked down with all the force that his uncle could muster and a line was cut across the boy's backside which filled with a thin trail of blood. Jason howled and began to stamp his feet to elevate the pain and prevent him from standing. "Be still!" Jason felt the cane leave his poor skin and he cringed as he knew any second it would descend once more. The continuous 'Thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack, thwack' was the only sound other than the muffled screaming. The welts left red trails and was delivered with as much viciousness as the first and Jason began to panic as the onslaught continued.

He went to rise from his prison as he could not take the hurting. This was met with the wicked instrument landing on the boy's left shoulder; he screamed and fell forwards on the hay. Jason's uncle was mad at the audacity of his nephew. He blamed his sister for the disappointment that now bent before him.

Putting the cane down he began to use his fists on the trapped boy. He delivered hard blows to his head and back. The screaming was muffled by the boy's own blood as he had bit his tongue badly. Jason was lifted backwards by his hair and punched in the side of his ear and cheek. He lay dazed and sounds became muffled. Panting the uncle calmed himself and instructed Jason to go and retrieve the cane as they were not done. Jason could not believe he would make him do that and he remained still and crying over the hay.

Jason's uncle seemed more out of control than usual and was watching him in an odd way as if Jason was his dinner; he was really afraid this time. It was still and quiet as he contemplated what to do. He could feel the blood from his cuts running down the backs of his legs and he began to beg for all he was worth. "I will change, please I can't take anymore. Please uncle let me be. I will do anything you ask." After more silence Jason began to slowly rise and tried to cover up his modesty the best he could.

"Don't bother covering up boy, I doubt if ya have anything down there anyway." He laughed and shoved the boy towards the cane and knocked him down. Jason howled at the contact with the unforgiving floor and quickly rolled over onto his stomach. On hands and knees he tried to calm himself and very slowly grabbed the cane from the floor and pulled himself back up by using the hay stack for leverage.

Jason shakily handed the cane back to his uncle and slowly took his position once more, wondering if he's uncle would go too far and kill him. 'Thwack, thwack, thwack!' The cane continued to be sliced across the back of the boy's strained legs. Holding the boy down with a punch to the bottom of his back he began to use the cane with all his anger and desperation. He wanted to make him suffer as if the mess his own life was in; was because of the boy.

The site of the boy's nakedness, pain and vulnerability began to get his uncle a little keyed up and he threw the cane to the floor and began to knead the boy's trembling backside. This sent Jason on red alert and he began to struggle anew. "Please, don't." He begged as he felt a rough finger begin to intrude. "Please, not that. P-please, p-please un-uncle."

"You should have been a girl, sooooooo pretty and enticing. Relax, it is better than horse whippin ya, which I will do if you don't keep still and take it. Jason could hear the noise of cloth as his uncle was rearranging his own clothes to gain access and he began to pray that if God did exist he would send an angel to strike his uncle dead. He cried desperately as he knew that he would never be saved.

Due to Jason's pain and his uncle's urges, neither heard the door open or the young man that stood to attention by the back wall. He had been watching the show for a few moments now and was amazed that the boy had not feinted when he was taken so roughly. He coughed politely. "I would hate to interrupt this family bonding that I see yet you are a place of work and I need assistance." Jasper spoke slowly and pulled his hat further across his eyes. As he watched the embarrassed older man straighten his clothes.

As soon as he felt the pressure off his back Jason slowly began to rise from the hay and gingerly pulled his clothes straight, he was crying and shaking uncontrollably and limped towards the door. "What do ya want can't ya see were closed!" The farrier shouted at the stranger. Sighing he wiped his sweaty hands on his apron. Jasper only had eyes for the boy as he watched him come towards him. He inwardly cringed from the pain that was coming off the boy in waves of humiliation, fear and confusion. "You run away ya coward; we will finish this later, which I can promise you." Jason froze at his uncle's words.

Encouragingly, Jasper opened the door and watched Jason from under the rim of his hat. The boy's blue eyes widened as he stared at the young man in front of him. Jasper removed his hat and bowed before showing Jason his blood red eyes and winked at him. "Best run along now you really don't want to remain here." Still crying Jason nodded at the devil and slowly left. Jasper threw the shocked boy a coin. "You need a drink boy, have one on me. I am feeling mighty thirsty myself." The door shut and Jason limped away to find quiet and process his jumbled thoughts. Then a drink or two curtsey of the devil before meeting Emily...

Jasper began to move slowly, examining different objects as he went. Every now and then he would glance at the drunken man and flash his best smile. The eyes that bore into him contained no smile and Jason's uncle knew that he was in the presence of no man. He began to pray and removed his cross to clutch it tight in his hand.

Jasper chuckled as this was the first thing the sinners did when his own brand of damnation was coming. He glanced down at the cane and could smell the traces of blood that lingered on it. He knew that this man would fit in well with their army. Yet he did not want him there as he would be too strong to control easily and Jasper was tired of the fight. Besides Jasper was hungry. He picked the cane up and much to the uncle's dismay he licked the blood off and smiled at him while flexing the cane.

"Your turn now. If you are not bent over that hay stack with your naked ass waiting for punishment in the next five seconds - ." Jasper used the cane to point to the hay where only moments before the broken boy had been. "I will use the horse whip and skin your back. It is your choice. I am very good with a whip. You have five seconds to comply starting from now." Jasper suddenly looked serious and began to manipulate fear into the uncle's frightened psyche having him believe that he would be dealt the same hand as he had just dealt his nephew. "And you are soooooooo cute. Ya know, you could almost be taken for a woman." Jasper smiled hungrily. "One, two." He counted as he smiled at the terrified weeping man. "three, four –"

Whimpering the uncle backed away until his legs rested on the back of the hay. He felt small and afraid and began to cry. "Please, just take what you want."

"Oh I intend too." Jasper stared intently and remained dead still. "Five." The cold expression on the devil's face made the uncle go into shock. "Only kidding! You're not my type." Jasper laughed and raised the cane high and crashed it down on the side of the man's neck, bursting the artery that pumped beneath the skin. Jasper joined him in an instant and drank deeply, every last drop...

The frightened boy stumbled into the bar and shakily asked for whisky and handed over the coin. The bartender watched him closely as he did not seem in his right mind. He could see that his brute of an uncle had got him good this time. It was none of his business and the large amount of money the boy offered was a good enough reason to let him be. Jason drank down his shot and grimaced. Coughing as the flames warmed his insides he asked for another. He morosely thought about his uncle and guilt and shame crept up his spine.

He had left him with the devil even though one look in the man's red eyes told him that his uncle would die. Jason knew he was a coward and had proved it big time. Yet at the time he had wanted his uncle to die and was glad. The boy was given the bottle and with trembling hands he continued to drink as it soothed the pain from his injuries and numbed his mind.

He slept for a while as he stood at the bar; He could hear muffled voices and music. He liked the tune and suddenly wished for his guitar and his mother. The noises were getting further away as he layed his head on his bent arms and closed his swollen tear filled eyes. He dreamed of the red eyed man and Emily and then oblivion for the sweetest of moments. The sound of smashing glass abruptly startled Jason back to his hurting senses. "Emily!" Jason stood up too quickly and became light headed as he fell to the floor.

The crowded bar suddenly became quiet as all eyes were on the beaten boy who had cried out as he hit the floor and jumped up rubbing his backside before he could stop himself. "Jason's been whipped again, lazy good for nothing boy!" People began to laugh at Jason's embarrassment and pain. "How he puts up with ya, I do not know."

"Ahhhrrrh, leave the boy be. Look at your poor face." The bar maid gently stroked his bruised cheek. Jason shivered with cold and shock. However, the kind words and gentle touch made him cry as the shock was beginning to take over his senses. She helped steady him. "Go home Jason and sleep it off ok honey." She was so kind and concerned for his welfare that Jason thought of his mother and tears rolled down his bruised cheeks. Using her apron she wiped the tears from his face. "Go home."

"I do not have a home Ma'am." The boy retrieved his bottle and limped to the doors. Jason turned back and nodded at his saviour. "Thank you kindly." He could still hear snickering as the tavern doors swung shut and Jason was left in darkness and quiet. He knew he had to see Emily and have contact with another human, to prove that he was worth saving from this nightmare.

He half ran half stumbled to the edge of Emily's land and was relieved to see her sitting on the bench looking out into the darkness. She had her back to him and was very still; Shivering, Jason cringed as she would be angry with him for keeping her waiting.

He moved around the bench and gingerly sat down and bit his lip from preventing his tongue from crying out. Yet Jason did not look at his girl, because he knew that she was dead and that the red eyed man had taken her. From the moment he woke in the pub he knew. She sat cold and still, her brown eyes staring across the pond waiting for redemption.

She had been waiting for him and he had let her down. "Sorry Emily." He leaned against the dead girl and put his head next to hers and cried. This movement jolted Emily from her frozen position and she toppled to the floor as her eyes continued to stare at him.

The traumatised boy leaped up and backed away from the horror before him. "S-sorry Emily. S-so s-sorry." He put a fist to his mouth to prevent the screams that was threatening to escape from his horrified lips.

Slowly he moved backwards away from Emily and was suddenly stopped when a gloved hand touched his shoulder. Jason turned around and looked into those red eyes for the last time as an eighteen year old human...

A/N *I know there was no Cullen magic in this chapter and very little Jasper. *I just wanted to explain (hopefully) and show why Jasper feels that he has a lot of atonement to make up for.* PLEASE stay with me and review as chapter 3 will see a very troubled Jasper trying to manipulate his mother. Me thinks, I also smell a lingering trace of wacky tobaccy in the woods by the Cullen house. If I can smell the unique aroma all the way from the UK I am pretty sure that Carlisle can smell it. Tut tut tut!*


	3. Rivers of Ghosts

Hello to spring! *joke*

Warning: Yes I know there is always a warning with me. There will be disciplinary spanking and a strap used on a certain soldier's hands. PLEASE do not read if it is not your cup of tea. *mmmmmmm, cup of tea.* Oooh a little cussing too.

I do not own anything Twilight.

Thankyou for following and hopefully sticking with me after chapter two.*blushes and puts kettle on.*

Enjoy:) (Big cheesy apprehensive smile. )

**Rivers of Ghosts**

"Were going on a head, a new clothes shop has opened and Renesmee wants to check it out. Jazz, cheer up baby." Alice threw her arms around her Major's neck.

"Oh sure, Ness wants to check it out." He mimed quotation marks with his fingers when he said Ness. Taking her hand he spun her around. "Do you remember the dance halls back in the day, I miss them. Nightclubs are not the same." Jasper thought about the Dominio Club they used to visit where they would dance all night.

"We had some good times there." Alice suddenly frowned and put her arms around her mate. "Have you noticed the smell that has been lingering in the forest?"

"Yup, the deer are chillin I would say and have a merry ole time in the process." Jasper smiled at the thought of stoned deer. "I guess they would be easier to catch and would taste nice too. I could hardly get blamed for getting high from my food."

"Jasper stop thinking about stoned prey." Alice began to button up Jasper's black waistcoat, the newest purchase to her husband's wardrobe. "Daddy is going to ask you about it as he is concerned because it is so close to our house. Give me a twirl, soldier." Jasper obliged happily and looked hungrily at his wife.

"No time for that I need to shop before school." Alice cheerfully got her bag and went to the door.

Jasper pouted and began to pull at his collar. "Oh, and why is Papa going to ask me? I am not the only person that lives in Forks!" He grumbled. "Every time a stoner comes to close to our land I get the blame." He shook his head in disgust.

"Hello, you are daddy's Second of course he will discuss it with you first. He is going to ask all of us I am just giving you the heads up so that you don't get stroppy like a little girl." Alice grinned and bounced back over to her sulky boy and gave him a kiss on his bemused lips. "Behave Jasper, whatever you are thinking of doing this morning. Don't!" Before he could reply to her cryptic message Alice had gone...

Esme was feeling harassed by a certain blonde doctor that was clinging on to her as she tried to get the boys' breakfast warmed. The girls had gone off without a drink which Esme greatly disapproved of therefore her sons were instructed to drink before leaving. Esme finally gave up and turned towards her mate. "Mr Cullen! I am busy and you will be late."

"I have booked to finish by one so that I can spend some alone time with my gorgeous Esme." Carlisle leaned into his wife and whispered into her ear. Esme pulled away and slapped his arm.

"You kiss your wife with that mouth!" He grinned happily and grabbed his keys, coat and bag; before looking at Jasper who stood silently in the door.

"Jasper have you noticed the –"

"Yes Carlisle the scent of happiness." Jasper said sarcastically. Carlisle narrowed his eyes at his son as he did not like the tone or the attitude. "Papa, all the people that live in the world and you suspect me." Jasper huffed.

Carlisle turned at Emmett's snort as Edward was miming smoking a spliff and nodding towards Jasper's direction. They both stopped immediately when they saw the look on their parent's faces not to mention the glare Jasper was piercing them with.

"I will be speaking with all of you." After giving the sternest Carlisle stare he could bestow on his sons he turned back to Jasper. "Watch your tone young man. I was asking if you had seen or noticed anything. It is you standing there acting guilty. Are you guilty Jasper it would not be the first time now would it or even the second for that matter."

"Honestly Papa you do something one time." Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Or maybe twice; forty years ago and you never get to live it down!"

"Enough! Jasper have your drink and be calm. Carlisle get to work as I have to prepare for one pm." Esme winked at her mate. "You two get your bags ready or you will all be late." Carlisle bit back the retort he had for his son and gave Esme a kiss before heading down to the car.

Esme began to fill the dish washer as she happily thought about later. "Mama. May I make a request. I wish to stay home today."

"Jasper honey what is it." She was beside him in an instant touching his cheek and forehead as if he was a poorly infant."

"I am fine Mama. I just have been feeling stressed and just want to relax." Esme looked at her troubled son and knew Jasper's idea of relaxing would be to ruminate in his room alone and unhappy.

"No Jasper, not today. I believe you would be best to go and take your mind off your troubles by being with your siblings."

"That is what I want to do Mama, forget my troubles." Jasper looked so sad that Esme began to waver slightly.

"I think you would be better in school with your siblings. Esme began to feel guilty as she really wanted the house to herself and Carlisle as it was a variety. Yet knew that it was wrong to put her own needs in place of her boy's peace. Esme felt crushed that she would be so selfish, what kind of a mother would do such a thing?

"Mama, I will stay out of yours and Papas way." Jasper said sadly. "I can even go alone to the forest and remain until your done." Jasper was feeling so miserable because of the face that haunted his thoughts that he had decided to share that misery, and let's face it human or vampire, you always hurt the ones you love most of all.

"Dude that is so not cool." Edward muttered in Jasper's direction. Jasper looked sharply at his brother which took the focus off Esme and her mood lightened and with it the realisation that her son had just manipulated her.

Jasper was boxed about the ear by a very upset Esme. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen. Did you just manipulate me to get your own way!" Esme was furious at the intrusion. "GO and get your BAG and GET to SCHOOL!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Well that is just fuckin typical Mama! You and daddy are all about talking and sharing problems and when I ask for your help you are too busy thinking about screwin each other to pay any regard for my feelings!" Jasper's mug smashed in his hand and the blood ran down his jeans. Broken porcelain clattered to the floor.

"Yup, I bet it is him on the old wacky tobaccy." Emmett muttered to Edward as they both watched the interesting show being played out. The screeching tires of the Mercedes made them all look towards the window as they listened to Carlisle reversing back into the garage. Jasper's eyes widened at the realization of the trouble he had just bought upon his head.

"Ya know what Eddy I think this is our time to leave as education is calling and I love to learn." They both rushed passed Esme and Jasper heading towards the door leading to the garage. "Good luck Bro, I will tell Al that you will be er late? Thinking about it she probably already knows." They bolted from the charged atmosphere and nearly knocked down a fuming Carlisle on the stairs.

Jasper stood rigid in the kitchen listening to his father's progress as he marched back up the stairs and appeared in the open door. They looked at each other and Jasper's eyes widened as Carlisle strode over towards him. Before Jasper could plead insanity; Carlisle grabbed his boy by the upper arm and pulled him close before administering ten extremely hard whacks on his rear. "Owwwwwww!" before grabbing Jasper's ear and yanking him over to his mother.

"Apologise at ONCE!"

"I am sorry Mama. I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you. Forgive my insolence and my tone." Venom tears began to leave trails down his cheeks. Carlisle let go of Jasper's aching ear. "I have had a great deal on my mind and I just wa-wanted quiet." Jasper thought about the ghost that plagued him. He just kept seeing his face and it made him want to run away. He hoped that after telling his father last week the ghost would vanish. It hadn't. He wanted to try and rub out the fire that his father had just lit in his backside yet didn't dare. Boy did it sting though and he began to shift uneasily. He was regretting his actions and the tone he used with Esme was disgusting. If somebody had treated his mate like that he would have gone wild.

Esme looked at Jasper sternly as she had been furious, yet also deeply hurt and disappointed with her son which Jasper could feel like an electric shock. "I know that you are troubled and we want to help you. I am ALWAYS on your side my son. However, when I say no that is final and has no room for negations or MANIPULATION. I will not be your whippin girl do you understand me?"

"Did you manipulate your mother Jasper?" The boy cringed at his father's tone and nodded quickly. Jasper instantly shielded his rear before he could stop such a childish action. Carlisle walked towards the door before turning and calmly crooking a finger at Jasper to follow. They walked silently passed the study to stop at Jasper's room. "Tooth brush." Reluctantly he retrieved his brush and they made their way to the bathroom.

Slowly Jasper brushed his soapy teeth and kept glancing at Carlisle through the mirror. "How DARE you talk to MY mate in that tone and disgusting language. That alone has earned you a severe spanking." Jasper cringed and paused with the brush in the side of his cheek. "Manipulation Jasper! Really? What do you think that has earned you?"

"The str-strap." The boy mumbled through a mouthful of bubbles."I am sorry Papa."

"Brush those teeth well and then wait for me at the kitchen table." Jasper continued to stare through the mirror with the toothbrush paused. "Do you want to be spanked right here because if you don't start cleaning that errant tongue of yours I will take you over my lap." Jasper quickly began to brush more vigorously...

Carlisle and Esme were folding sheets in the utility room while Jasper completed his punishment. "He has never tried to manipulate me before even when we are rowing over much more serious concerns." Esme looked stricken at her son's manipulation and felt phantom goosebumps prick her skin. She could not help thinking about her first husband. "I am extremely cross with that boy. Yet I know that he is suffering and under stress and those emotions get too much for him to take. He has not lost his temper like that in a very long time."

Carlisle sighed as he knew that Esme was going to start negotiating terms for Jasper's punishment. "The strap is it really necessary? He is getting a spanking is that not enough?" Esme took Carlisle's pile of sheets and put them in the basket. She then stroked his cheek and ran her fingers through his hair.

"He will receive exactly the same as what the others would receive for daring to touch you." Carlisle softened his tone. "Do not fret. He will get three licks on each hand, only. That is fair and Jasper will understand why he is being punished so severely. I know that he is suffering. Yet he cannot expect to take it out on us. The world would be chaotic if everybody chose to do that. And you missy!" Carlisle took her hands and kissed them. "Seem to be using a little of the old manipulation on me!" He kissed her pouting mouth and went to meet his son...

Jasper stood to attention at the kitchen table and stared straight ahead at the clock on the wall. He was feeling miserable and ashamed of his actions and wished he could start the morning over as school no longer seemed like a bad option. He watched Carlisle from the corner of his eye as he removed his jacket. He stood in front of his son and rolled up his sleeves. "How dare you think that it is ok to treat your mother like that because you thought I was out of hearing range?" An apology was mumbled and Jasper began to grind his jaw nervously.

"Jasper you are better than acting in this manner and you no damn well that I will not stand for it. Go and fetch the strap and be quick about it please." Jasper stood still and stared sadly at his father. "Jasper get moving or I will take you to retrieve it by your ear." Jasper was out the door in an instant.

Carlisle watched his son return and place the strap down before lowering his jeans and leaning far forward over the table as Jasper was trying to hide himself if his mother walked back in as he knew he would not be allowed to keep his boxers. The sad patriarch was surprised at his son's quick compliance, out of all the children Jasper gave the least fuss when facing a punishment. A fact which was a blessing yet saddened him.

Jasper jumped when Carlisle removed his watch and placed it on the table. Pulling the boy's thin layer of protection down to his kness; Carlisle began to give his boy a sound hiding and Jasper whimpered as it relit the fire that had been put there already. "Sorry daddy." Jasper cried and buried his head in his arms.

Carlisle cringed at Jasper saying daddy as he only ever said that word when under much stress. Carlisle knew his son well though and did not want him spiraling into a profound hopelessness over a past that he could not change. He smacked hard and was relentless to jasper's soft mewls and gasps. The boy was biting down on his knuckles to stop the sounds escaping.

"Pl-please Papa." Jasper began to squirm as he could no longer hold still as the pain built up and each smack made the boy gasp and try and avoid his father's hand. "I am sorry Carlisle."

"I should hope that you are. The attitude coming from you lately will not be tolerated. If I had left you in charge and your siblings had acted like that would you have found that acceptable? Hymmmmmmm!" The spanking was relentless and Jasper began to bend and stretch his legs to alleviate the constant burning smacks that rained down. Carlisle could sense that his son was near the end of his endurance as he began to sob. His arms were now flat out in front of him and his head kept raising up and back down.

"Ahhhrrrh Jesus! Please, no more. Please it hurts."

"Good!" Carlisle sounded fierce yet inside he was hurting for his boy and also for the pain that Jasper had put Esme through by manipulating her. He pressed down on Jasper's back making the boy hide his head once more. Raising his arm higher this time Jasper was spanked for several minutes on the backs of his bare legs making Jasper go rigid. Fifty more punishing blows were delivered to the boy's sit spots and he lay across the table and cried piteously. Jasper was so mired in his own pain and guilt he jumped when his pants were returned to their original place.

Carlisle helped his son to stand. Jasper stood in front of his father and bowed his head and continued to cry. "Come here Jasper." He enveloped his son in his embrace and hugged him close. "It is ok. Cry it out. You are better than that display. I know you are hurting yet you do not hurt your family."

After several long moments Carlisle pulled his son away to arms length. "You know what is next son. Put your clothes straight and let us get this over with."

As Jasper pulled his jeans up he implored his father in a panicked tone. "Pl-please Papa. I know it was wrong b-b-but I did not touch Esme I swear to you." Jasper cried. "Do-don't use the strap. I am sorry."

Esme walked up to her boy. "You did touch me Jasper. You have hurt me greatly. Some men use their fists to make a women comply. You used your gift." The realization of how badly he had upset his mother made Jasper sob and raise his arm over his face to hide himself. Esme pulled his arm down and took Jasper's tearful face in her small hands.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Jasper slurred.

"I know you are. I know." Jasper put his arms around Esme and cradled her as he continued to cry. "I do not mean to be b-bad. I try and b-be a good man."

"You are good my son. There is nothing that you could have done to make me think any different. They all stood silently and Jasper pulled away to face his father. He slowly rolled the sleeves up on his maroon shirt and undid his wrist watch and placed it in his waistcoat pocket. He reached for the strap and handed it to his father before looking shyly at Esme.

"I have blood on these jeans. I tried to find my levis –"

"I shall find them for you." Esme smiled and was grateful to her son for giving her a way out. Once alone again with his father Jasper placed his left hand across his back and shakily held his right one out in front, the palm flattened out. He nodded in acceptance and closed his eyes.

'CRACK' The noise was like a pistol shot. "fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jasper yowled and cradled his hand to his chest and shuddered at the intense pain that the strap had left. He slowly pulled his hand away and stared at his palm and back at Carlisle and back down again. "Please."

"Only two more. I know this is a painful punishment, believe me I know. It is nearly done. Do you want your mother to help steady your arm for you?"

"No Papa, that will not be necessary." Jasper shot back at his father hotly before stretching his blazing palm back out and closing his eyes.

"Prepare my son and watch that tone and language or you will feel the strap on your top and tail." Carlisle administered the two licks in quick succession and bade him to hold his other palm out. Jasper was shaking slightly and they were both relieved as it was nearly done. 'crack, crack, crack!' Jasper hollered before he could stop himself and crossed his arms to his trembling body, keeping his palms out stretched.

Carlisle placed the strap on the table and took Jasper's wrists to examine the boy's palms. They looked smooth as usual yet Carlisle knew the sting and pulled him close once more. Jasper cried into his dad's crisp shirt and regained his composure. "Go and rest for a while and then we will go for a hunt and examine the area to see if there is any nomads hanging about and if so for what reason."

"It was not me Papa. I promised that I would not smoke that anymore and I kept my word." Jasper paused before mumbling "eventually. I do sense a presence out there. I am afraid to find out."

"Son, I never thought for a second that it was you smoking. I know that you have learned your lesson on that score." Jasper nodded vigorously as he remembered the reckoning he had received from Carlisle all those years ago. "I promise you that everything will work out. If that boy is in Forks then we will deal with the ramifications if and when. Together son, we will find out together."

Esme now walked back into the room and stood in the middle of her men. "I will join you on your hunt. I am hungry and my boys can go and catch my dinner." Esme smiled and put her arms about their waists. "Of course with my appetite I will have to go back out for seconds and catch real prey instead of the offerings that you two will catch." Esme smiled and turned to Jasper. "Rest my son because I love you very much and I don't want you to be upset when we are here for you. Always..."

Jasper relaxed once in his room and slowly walked over to his music and pressed play on Nirvana. "_Jesus don't want me for a sunbeam_ – " Jasper sang softly along with the track. Suddenly, a memory came back to him that was so real that he sat down quick before jumping back up in pain.

It had been a lazy summer's day and to keep Maria's army happy and composed Jasper had sang while Jason played Jasper's beloved guitar. Emotions were soothed as Jasper projected contentment through his music and tone. It had been a fine afternoon until Maria had come back and then it had all kicked off.

Jasper shook his head to get the memory from his head and walked over to the window and rested his head against the glass. He hummed to the music and scanned the perimeter. Jason stood by their back fence! He was looking up at the window intently. For a moment Jasper was convinced he saw those blue eyes sparkle at him instead of the deep crimson. He stood with his hands in the pockets of his green parka. A backpack and guitar at his feet.

"No fuckin way. My guitar." Jasper closed his eyes tight as he felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Once opened again the ghost was gone. "Just a ghost, that is all a ghost. Just a ghost, just a ghost." Jasper was still repeating his mantra when his father entered the room and pulled his sobbing son to his chest...

A/N "A little prayer to the snow that plagues Birmingham like a dementor. F**k off snow you are not wanted here. I think Cumor was hoping for snow though so try there instead!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sunlit Disposition

A/N *I don't own anything twilight, even my mug has now been taken back by daughter. Sigh!*

Enjoy.x (Hopefully)

**A Sunlit Disposition**

"Calm down son, what did you see?" Carlisle hugged his son closely as Jasper continued to cling to him and tremble.

"J-Jason." Jasper had his eyes shut tight to try and stop the stinging tears and he shuddered and gulped down the venom in the back of his throat. "Jason I know it w-was him. P-please make it b-better."

"Shush now, everything is fine." Carlisle crooned into his son's ear. "All is well my baby; you must calm yourself before you crush my ribcage." Planting little kisses in the boy's untidy locks he rocked Jasper slightly.

Jasper relaxed the strong grip he had on his father's waist and took some deep breaths to calm his nerves. "Sorry Papa." He stood up straight and wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. The room was silent now the cd had finished; apart from the occasional shuddering breath omitted from the distressed boy. Carlisle led Jasper to the bed and bade him to lie down while he went to look out of the window.

Carlisle could see nothing out of the ordinary yet that smell was lingering and Jasper could sense and had seen someone? His boy was unravelling in front of him. "Esme can you come in here a moment please." Esme appeared in a flash and was beside her husband touching his arm worriedly as she had been listening to Jasper's tears. "Stay with him, I am going to take a look around."

"No Papa, I will come with you." Jasper affirmed fiercely and jumped off the bed.

"No you won't." Esme said firmly. She went to her son before he could protest and guided him back to the bed and sat him down. "Lie back down son and calm yourself. Your father wants you to stay here and you will do as you are told. Have you not been in enough trouble today?" She stood up to give her son room to lie back down and then she pulled the blanket over him.

"Mama, I am not a baby." Jasper grumbled but snuggled down nether the less.

"Yes you are Jasper. You're my baby." Esme winked at her son as he rolled his eyes and he lifted the blanket for his mother to join him. Carlisle smiled at them and went over to their boy; looking down he stroked his untidy curls and brushed his tear stained cheek.

"Jasper, I promise you. Everything will be alright, rest now and be calm. I will phone you if I need your assistance." Before the boy could protest Carlisle strode to the door and hesitated when Jasper called his name.

"He wants a reckoning. I would." Jasper whispered and snuggled closer to his mother.

"No Jasper. You wouldn't..."

Carlisle had walked the perimeter of his house and stepped out onto their land. The scent was a mixture of smoke, pine and sandalwood. He knew there was another of their kind prowling around and went further into the forest. He needed to find the owner of that repugnant scent and discover if Jasper's fears were correct. He must know if this nomad was a threat to his coven and the steps that he would take to protect his family.

Carlisle looked at the bag and guitar at the base of the tall tree and looked up into the sunlight. The boy sat up high on a branch, swinging one black jeaned leg back and forth. He smiled at Carlisle as if they were old friends and removed his ear phones. With the grace of a falling feather he jumped down to land easily at Carlisle's feet. "Hi. I know this is private property and _the do not trespass_ sign is quite clear to behold. It is a nice patch of land, the sun passes through these trees here, just about now." Jason pointed behind him and Carlisle could not help but follow his hand as they both watched the sun shine through the trees and send prisms of light all around them.

Carlisle quickly turned back to face the smiling boy as he had let his guard down, he wondered if this vampire had a gift to put you at ease, maybe he had Jasper's ability? A very alarming gift in the wrong hands. "That was beautiful, thank you for sharing it with me. I will bring my family to see the natural light show, if they can get their noses away from the tv long enough. May I inquire what your business is as striking as the sunshine was to behold I am certain that is not your only reason for trespassing on my land?" The patriarch spoke softly yet firmly as his brows creased with suspicion.

"How rude of me. My name is Jason Walker. If this is indeed your property sir; I can take it that you are the famous Dr Carlisle Cullen. Pleased to finally meet you." Jason held out his hand to a surprised Carlisle and he found himself shaking this strange yet intriguing boy's hand.

"You have not answered my question." He spoke firmly in a no nonsense tone he would use with the children and the boy looked nervous. "How do you know my name?"

"I am passing through your beautiful part of paradise and I wanted to look up an old friend. I do believe he is part of your coven." Jason stood straight and looked Carlisle in the eyes. "I mean no harm." He grinned cheekily. "I come in peace. I have heard many tales about the great doctor as you are something of a legend in certain circles."

"What do you want with Jasper?" Carlisle commanded and crossed his arms.

"I wanted to see with my own eyes that he made it you know and is happy. He is the only person that I have ever really considered to be my family and I just felt - ." Jason trailed off suddenly feeling anxious and foolish. He took a tin from his coat and was about to pull out a joint to calm his nerves when a low growl made him stop.

"Do not light one of those on my property again. You seem to have a total lack of respect for authority to be so brazen in front of a stranger!" The black eyes blazed into the boy and Jason slowly slipped the tin back in his pocket. "Please continue." Carlisle spoke softly once more when he saw of embarrassment and fear on the boy's face. He was still wary in case the boy had a gift, yet he genuinely liked Jason even though he knew he should be on guard and perhaps warn him away as Jasper was suffering. However, maybe Jasper needed him. They were kin and it must be a lonely life wandering.

"I just felt - ." Jason retrieved his bag and guitar from the ground by the tree he had been sitting in. "Ya no, it really does not matter. Sorry that I have taken up too much of your time. Good day Carlisle." Jason went to walk away when Carlisle touched his arm.

"You just felt that forever is a long time to be alone. You just felt homesick."

"Yes." Jason said shyly and then grinned to hide his embarrassment...

"Mom, there you are." Rose popped her head around Jasper's bedroom door and looked concerned when she saw her brother lying on his side wrapped up in a blanket with his eyes closed. Esme got up from the chair at the end of the bed and went to her daughter. "What did dad do to Jazz?" Rose asked concerned with a tinge of anger rising in her tone. Esme shooed Rose out of the door and they walked down to the kitchen.

"Your brother had been through a great deal of late and he just needs some time to calm his nerves and rest. Your father did have to correct some undesirable behaviour this morning. However, that is not why Jasper looks so very fragile." Esme wiped a tear from her cheek and set about making herself and Rose a hot drink. "You are home early."

"The class has gone on a field trip and I forgot my err permission slip." Rose said guiltily.

"Hymmmmmm, I do not recall signing any slips. Another muddy field ay Rose?" Esme said smirking. "I am glad that you are here I have had a text from your father to go and meet him in the forest. Would you please keep an eye on your brother and keep him inside. If he does leave then please call me." Esme gave Rose her favourite mug with a cartoon bee wearing a crown on it and sipped her own.

"Why can't he leave? Is he grounded? Seriously mother I am not an idiot. What is wrong with Jasper? Em told me what he did this morning and I am shocked that he would treat you like that as it is not Jasper's way at all. Something is wrong with him and I am concerned, we all are. Edward knows, yet he won't tell me." Rose said through gritted teeth.

"Only Jasper can decide if he wants to share how he is feeling and why. I doubt that Edward knows exactly what is wrong as snooping in somebody's memories will give you only a fraction of the story." Esme frowned. "I will be having words with that boy about being intrusive."

"Is he smoking again, that would explain a great deal."

"No Rose he is not." Esme finished her drink and placed the mug in the dish washer, before heading on out into the garden and the woods beyond...

Rose decided to bite the bullet and just go and find out for herself. She made her brother a drink in his Deputy Dog mug and went back to his room and stood watching him as he seemed to be sleeping. She cocked her head to the side and looked down at him. The sun suddenly shined through the window lighting up Jasper's still face and he sparkled. She marvelled at how beautiful and still he was like a statue of a god. Yet his closed lids fluttered and she knew he was not at peace.

"Jazz, I have made you a drink. You can stop pretending to be sleeping now, mom has gone out and school is nearly over." Rose joked and watched her brother slowly open his eyes and gingerly sit up in bed wincing as he did and tried to move so that he had most of his weight positioned on his hip and not his battered bottom. He slowly took the hot mug from Rose which made the pressure on his sore hands feel like they were burning and the soldier hissed into his mug before taking a long sip and sighing. "What is wrong with your hands?"

"I got a strappin on them for manipulating Mama. Thanks for the drink Rose." Jasper drank the remainder and placed his mug on the side. He looked at his hands for a moment and tucked them under the blanket as he looked shyly at Rose. "I needed that, thanks sis."

"Em told me about this morning. You can be so dramatic at times and they call me the drama queen! Bet your heart would have stopped if it could have when dad stopped his Mercedes. Em has been concerned for you. I told him it was your own fault."

"Thanks for cheering me up there Rose. You are correct though, treating Esme like that was unpardonable. Yup my lil dead heart wanted to leap from my chest and make a run for it when I realised Papa had heard me speak like that." Jasper winced at the memory and began to project onto Rose."

"Quit it Jazz." Rose shuddered and rubbed her arms as if humanly cold. "You just made me feel like a ghost had ran up my spine." Rose became concerned at the frightened look on her brother's face. "Hey, it is ok; I was only kidding." Rose touched Jasper's hand for a moment and smiled worriedly at him. She went around the bed and sat up on Alice's side and leaned her back against the headboard and bumped her brother's shoulder with her own.

"Sorry, sometimes I really cannot help it." He said sadly and looked at his hands before wrapping his arms around himself. Rose linked arms with him and layed her head on his shoulder to try and offer comfort.

"Come on spill." After a few minutes of silence Rose tried again. "Talk to me I may be able to help you or at the very least tell you to get over it and put your dummy back in." She smiled when she heard a snort from Jasper. "All I know is that you are hurting and I am unsure why, well apart from the obvious. There is nothing you do not know about me, we have been through some rough times I know but - ." Rose trailed off as she felt stinging venom in her eyes.

" Do not cry lil Rosie." Jasper put his arm around her and kissed her blonde head.

"Jasper I am trying to comfort you, you donkey; not the other way around!" She sat up and took Jasper's hand and held it gently. "I nearly killed that ba-"

"Rose do not distress yourself that is the past." Jasper said not believing his own hollow words.

"I am not distressed Jasper I was stating a fact. You stopped me and talked to me; all night we talked about anything and everything. I knew you were doing it to keep me sane until we could be picked up but Jasper you saved me." Rose silently cried and then wiped the tears away with finality and sat up straighter. "I will never forget how you went above and beyond for me. Now let me return the favour so I can get out of your debt and start calling you a jerk again." She smiled and leaned against her sibling once more.

"His name was J-Jason and I killed him. He has come back somehow and he must be feelin mighty pissed." Jasper said quietly in a tone void of any emotion. "I killed him twice..."

The three vampires had been chatting for several hours and Carlisle and Esme were learning a great deal about this boy with the affable smile and sunlit disposition. Jason chatted happily about the places he had travelled to and the sites he had seen. He spoke vehemently about humans attitudes to each other and the fights he had championed.

"Esme you should have been there the field were electric with anger and grief. The pigs were - "A stern look from Esme made Jason reword before continuing. "The police were standing there just waiting for the miners to attack. They wanted them too as they knew they were easy pickings and could not defend themselves against a force with batons, dogs and viciousness wrapped up in police solidarity." Jason's easy-going features became hard and his words were coated in bitter sugar. "You expect that type of behaviour from vampires. Humans have so much good in their soul, yet they can be so wicked with indifference." He shrugged and shook his head. "It is sad to watch."

"The miners were hungry and worn down by their own people. And that is why I stepped in as I hate to see humans hurting each other so cruelly. Some of the pigs were waving their wages at the starving men. When I stepped in they never knew what hit them." He smiled proudly and was met with stony silence and frowns. Jason figured a high five was out of the question and continued to babble nervously. "I heard there will be celebrations in Yorkshire when the milk snatcher is buried. Kinda funny don't ya think? The demise of a tyrant woop woop." Jason decided to give up and began to twiddle with the leather band on his wrist as rambling was not helping the situation.

Carlisle smiled at the nervous boy. "It is commendable that you stepped in to help those men and I do believe that you did it for the right reasons. However, gloating over another's misfortune, even if you deem it deserved is never a good trait. Please try and choose your words more carefully when speaking too strangers. You seem protective over humans, a very Jasper quality indeed." Carlisle smiled to put the boy back at ease."Your eyes tell me that occasionally you feed on them but not often am I correct?"

"Yup that sounds right. I am happy snacking on animals most of the time. Sometimes, though I just really fancy human." Jason looked down at his boots and began to kick the dirt as he felt suddenly ashamed in front of these two honey eyed vampires.

"Jason it is fine. You are only doing what is in your nature. It pleases me that it is only occasionally, please do not hunt in this area is all I ask." Carlisle studied the young man and could not feel any threat in him. He was such a likable boy and the patriarch had already began to feel protective over him. However, he was still a nomad vampire who was a part of Jasper's long troubled past.

"Are you a threat to our son?" Carlisle suddenly said as he spoke quietly; yet there was an edge to his tone. He stood tall and never took his dark eyes off the boy who was startled by the sudden authoritative tone. "If that is the case then this will end now."

Jason waved his hands in front of him as if warding off an attack. "A threat to Jasper? Why would you even think that? I told you that we go way back and he is my family." Jason stood tall and stepped back from the coven leader's gaze.

Carlisle could see how much he had distressed the boy and softened his tone and stepped slowly closer. "Jasper has informed me of some of the circumstances of your shared path." Carlisle touched the boy's arm in a comforting gesture and smiled in a diminutive way. "It must have been very difficult for you at times." Jason watched the leader and his mate as they looked at him concerned.

"Oh my lord you think I blame Jasper! I have never blamed Jasper! Is that what he thinks?" Jason bowed his head and Carlisle and Esme heard the occasional sniffle and the boy's shoulders shook slightly. Carlisle went to offer comfort and was brushed off as Jason stepped further back." Carlisle plunged his hands into his trouser pockets and looked down as was unsure how to offer reassurance to this strange boy.

Esme stepped in front of Jason and tilted his chin so he could look down into her eyes. "We believe you mean Jasper no harm. He still hurts over you Jason. Our boy blames himself every day for turning you and taking you to Maria." Esme said _Maria_ so vehemently that both men winced. "Jasper is tortured by his treatment of you and then for leaving." Esme wiped away the poor boy's tears and hugged him close. He became rigid for a moment before returning the hug. It felt nice and Jason relaxed, he had a very faded memory of his mother feeling like this and he burst into fresh tears which he was unable to control.

"I j-just w-wanted to s-see h-him."

"It is ok, all will be well." Esme rocked him and was startled at how much this sad boy reminded her of Jasper. They were linked and this boy was family. "Come back to the house and I will make you a hot drink and you can see Jasper."

"Esme!" Carlisle spoke firmly and pierced his mate with a stern expression. Esme huffed at the tone and looked at her husband. "Carlisle this boy poses no threat and –" Esme was silenced when Carlisle raised his hand for quiet.

"No, it is not the time to bring Jason home." Carlisle softened his tone as he took in the slouched form of Jason. "You must understand that Jasper thought that you had been distinguished long ago. I need to go and speak to my son before we introduce you to our home..."

Xxx

**Review please** if I made you smile. If I made you frown I will just get my coat and back out of the door.x

Cumor, you have made Jason realise that forever is a long time to be alone.x

Oh and Cullen 1007, feel very ashamed of yourself as because of you and Jason laughing in the upcoming study scene Jasper laughed too as he couldn't help it. Thanks to you he now has to stand in the corner which is where I will send you and Cumor. Not the same corner as Jasper though! *tsk tsk*


	5. Chapter 5 I Did it for You

Sunshine, I have finished my shift and Jeff Buckley is in my kitchen. Conclusion life is good, this evening anyway. :)

Warning: Violence and fighting. (the sun was not shining when I wrote that bit!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Love is not a victory march, it's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_"

**I Did it for You**

Emmett and Rose followed the scent deep into the forest. They knew the nomad was close and stealthily continued the way they would when tracking their prey. Husband and wife had decided that they needed to put a stop to this before Jasper became seriously disturbed. Carlisle, Esme, Al and Jazz had gone to the study hours before and had still not come out. He heard mom's raised voice arguing on dad which was weird. Jasper was strangely silent and it worried them greatly. He had lost his spark, they were losing their brother.

Rose had filled him in on their earlier conversation about why their brother was behaving oddly. She had been upset by Jasper's past and was convinced that this nomad was going to start trouble as secretly she thought that is exactly what she would have done. Rose knew that mom and dad would invite this stranger into their lives to disrupt it and hurt their brother more. They both agreed that something had to be done to stop this going any further.

Emmett and Rose came into a clearing and looked at the boy who sat on the log and strummed to an old John Lennon ballad. Jason looked up and smiled. "Hi, if you are another Cullen I am not on your property." He got up from the log and placed his guitar down gently in the leaves. Emmett studied him closely and was not what he had expected at all. He looked like a mod with his parka and skinny black jeans which still seemed too baggy. He was not someone you expected to have been in that bitch's army. He had a pixie face surrounded by short messy black hair. Emmett was put in mind of Alice and he wavered before becoming determined to end this now.

"I am Emmett Cullen and this is my wife Rose, we are here to give you a message from Jasper." Jason stopped smiling when he saw the hard look from these two strangers. He stepped back a little and then raised himself up to his full 6ft 2 height and waited. Emmett sized him up once more. Tall yes but there was nothing to him. He avoided the boy's red eyes for a moment before staring intently at him.

Emmett and Rose watched this boy with suspicion. "Jasper wants you to leave. You are his past and that is where you will stay." Emmett moved forward into Jason's space. "I will not tell you twice." He bunched his fists and gave the stranger a dark look. Emmett was hoping that this boy would just walk away.

"I will leave, when I have heard it from Jasper's mouth instead of his lackeys. He can tell me himself." Jason moved a step closer to Emmett and his crimson eyes burned into Em's dark amber ones. Carlisle and Esme are meeting me in an hour and I am not moving."

The clearing was silent and the only movement was the leaves russling in the breeze above. A deep rumble emerged from Emmett and he growled; creating a stir in the branches as the birds flew away. "Carlisle and Esme are not coming back, they could see through your little lost boy act. WE have been sent to make sure that you leave. In one piece or pieces is up to you."

Jason looked from Emmett to Rose. He began to move away from the vampires. Relieved at his submission they relaxed slightly. However watching the boy made them once again on guard. Removing his parka as he backed away from the threat and letting it fall to the floor Jason smiled. His green t-shirt depicted a huge yellow smiley face, which seemed out of place in the stilled clearing.

He bounced lightly, his boots bringing up dust from the floor. "I am sorry that you think I have a sinister motive. Jasper is no coward and if he wants me gone then he can come and tell it to my face. I do not take orders from anyone especially not Ken and Barbie." Jason stepped closer once more and flexed his own hands in anticipation. Rose was mesmerised by the bites that chased down his thin arms before being hidden away by brightly coloured wrist bands; emerging once more on his hands. She thought of Jasper and felt nauseous and hoped that he would forgive her.

Rose growled loudly and Emmett attacked a waiting Jason. Rose watched horrified as the boy was not going to be frightened away easily. This was not meant to happen and Carlisle and Esme would be up here soon. '_shit, shit, shit' _This nomad could fight and he repeatedly knocked Emmett to the floor before bouncing away again and waiting for Em to come back for more. He easily side stepped Em and every time the burly vampire charged he jumped over him and grinned.

"Jasper taught me that prevention is way better than attack." Jason mocked from his perch in the nearby tree. "Then again he also taught me that when your hand is forced you make your attack count. Wow Jasper must have gone soft if he was the one that taught you your moves." Jason chuckled before landing easily on the ground.

Emmett was furious and kicked out suddenly and caught the side of Jason's kneecap knocking him down and pinning him to the ground; Em snarled into the boy's face dripping venom onto Jason's cheek. He could now see the shadow of fear on the nomad's face and began to crush his pinned arms. Jason screamed out in pain and anger, freeing one arm he slammed the heel of his hand into Emmett's nose and head butted him; knocking him backwards. Once free he attacked; biting deeply into Emmett's shoulder snarling as he chewed and tore.

The pain was intense and Em struggled to free himself. Jason bit down harder ripping skin and muscle. Emmett's venom flooded Jason's mouth making the boy crazier. He was not letting go and Emmett panicked as he could feel his shoulder tearing.

Abruptly Jason was pulled away and slammed into the dirt by a furious Rose. She was on top of him in a blur and was punching his face with all her strength. Jason tried to throw her off yet the punches were too quick and debilitating. Over and over she hit him while his movements became slower; eventually he laid still taking Rose's wrath. Cracks were appearing on his cheeks and lips; his venom was sticky on Rose's knuckles.

"Fight back!" Rose suddenly cried as the boy continued to take it. "What are you a freak? Fight back." Rose panicked as the venom that had fuelled her only moments ago was wearing off and she could see the full extent of what she had just done. The boy's black hair was matted together across his eyes with venom and Rose wanted to run away.

"I won't fight you." Jason mumbled from his split lips, his eyes opened slightly and he stared at her, void of any expression.

"Why the hell not?" Rose felt sickened at what she was doing and looked at her hands as if they belonged to a stranger, her eyes widened at her split knuckles already oozing her own venom that now mingled with Jasons.

"Y- you're a lady." He whispered and closed his swollen eyes as venom leaked from the corners. Rose leaped off him and backed away. '_What have we done?_'

Emmett was staring at Rose as he staggered over to Jason who had begun to back up towards the fallen log. "What did he say to you Rose?" Rose's stricken face enraged Emmett and he began to kick Jason before he could get back to his feet. "Make the attack count right, thanks for the advice. What did you say to my wife boy?" Jason was unable to stand and held his arms in front of him to ward of the attack.

"Please." Jason mumbled before curling up in the dirt; he hid his battered face as Em's boot repeatedly connected to his body. After several blows to the boy's head his ear began to rip. Emmett could not stop he no longer knew what he was fighting or why. He only knew that he was threatened. The pain from his ripped shoulder only added to his madness. He could not hear Rose screaming his name or feel her pulling frantically at his arm.

"No." Rose leaped onto Emmett's back and began to whisper into his ear. "Calm down, stop, you must stop. He could have hurt me yet he didn't. We need to leave. Now!" Emmett came back to his senses and looked down at the broken boy and began to back away.

Rose walked up to Jason and knelt close to his torn ear. "Stay away from Jasper. I had to stop Emmett from finishing you off because unlike me he has a conscience and I do not want him crying over you. I have no conscience Jason. I will return in half an hour. I suggest you get going before I come back."

Rose watched for a moment to see if the boy had understood. She felt terrible for threatening him, yet he needed to go and let them get back to normality. She was not tormented like Edward that vampires did not have souls. Yet as she stood over a lonely beaten boy she felt like a monster. "You have thirty minutes to leave." She spat and abruptly turned away...

Rose and Em quietly walked through the back door and tried to make their way to their room. They had attempted to jump to their bedroom window, yet Emmett was in too much pain and had lost a great deal of venom in the attack.

"Rose, your back." Renesmee declared happily and began to usher Rose towards the lounge. "I have been practicing a new piece; I am going to play it at graduation."

"Not now Ness." The girl looked sad as she had been waiting for her aunt to return.

"I am meeting Jacob in ten minutes. It will only take -" She took Rose's hand before she could snatch it away and felt something sticky. Renesmee gasped as she looked at Rose's knuckles; they were cracked open and venom weeped. "Daaaadd!" Renesmee yelled. Rose and Emmett backed away and went to get passed when Edward appeared. The concern turned to horror as he read his sibling's thoughts.

"What have you done?" Edward hissed. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice all entered the kitchen. Alice looked at Rose and began to cry and shake her head.

Carlisle took in the sight of his children. They looked scared, which hurt him deeply. Rose stood straight and refused to meet his eyes; she kept her hands behind her back. Emmett was leaning against the wall, clearly in pain; he also refused to make eye contact. The kitchen was silent as Carlisle looked from Rose and Emmett to Alice and Edward who also would not meet his eyes.

Esme put her hand to her mouth as she realised what had taken place. "Jason." Esme whispered as she looked at Emmett. "Why?" However, Esme stopped when she took in the look on her son's face. He was beginning to take shallow unneeded breaths and Carlisle went to him and gently helped him into a chair. He assisted Emmett to remove his shirt. The wound made everyone gasp; it was clearly a deep jagged bite which had began to tear as it got closer to his shoulder.

The sound of Jacob's bike revving made them all jump. "Jacob is here." Edward said as he looked at his daughter. "Do not worry, we will patch him up. Go out and have fun." Edward paused. "Not too much fun though." Renesmee anxiously wrung her hands. "Off you go. It will be fine and Rose will call you in a couple of hours to put your mind at peace. Keep your phone on." Edward kissed her before she could protest and turned her towards the door. Nobody spoke and the atmosphere was thick. She glanced at Jasper's frozen expression as he looked at Emmett's wound; he sensed his niece's anxiety and turned to face her. He gave her a nod and a wink and sent soothing emotions her way.

As soon as she had gone he began to growl at Emmett. "What did you do?"

"I did it for you man..."

Carlisle stood up and blocked Jasper from going to his brother. Jasper fought and struggled against his father. Carlisle had no choice but to pin him down over the table to immobilise him. He leaned into his son and whispered into his ear soothingly all the while keeping a tight hold on Jasper's arms as he held them against his back. "Be calm Jasper, be calm my son. Do not make this situation more volatile. Calm your nerves and breathe deeply, that is it. Calm yourself, I need you by my side. I do not want to have to hurt you son. You will not touch Emmett, he is your brother and he is in great pain. Remember and be calm."

Rose and Edward began to tend to Emmett's wound. Rose taking control and instructing Edward on what she needed to dress the ragged hole. Alice was crying as she clung onto Esme and kept looking around at her husband who was watching her through dark eyes as he leaned his head on the table. "Where is he Alice?" Esme said pulling away to look at her daughter.

"In the clearing, well he was." Esme nodded and they made their way to the door.

"Esme no." Carlisle growled looking over his shoulder at his fleeing wife and daughter; loosening his hold Jasper began to struggle anew. Pinning him once more he growled into Jasper's ear making the boy cease his struggles. He could feel Jasper trembling and knew he was just waiting for an opportunity to attack. "I forbid you to leave this house. He is a trained fighter who has been threatened. I will not have you put yourself in danger." When Esme turned the handle Carlisle growled once more.

Hesitating for a moment before whispering. "He is a boy. He is Jasper's boy." In an instant they were gone. The kitchen became silent and still. Carlisle realised that he was putting too much pressure on his son and relaxed his grip slightly. He forced himself to calm down and try and block Jasper's emotions as was fuelling his own anger.

Carlisle held Jasper down for a further ten minutes, whispering soothingly in his ear as he did. Jasper's breathing became under control and he let his body become loose. "Because of your display our wives are out searching for a threatened vampire. We could have been out searching by now. I will let this go this once Jasper. However, another outburst where I am forced to step in and you will be very sorry indeed. Do you understand son. Let us not do anything that can not be taken back. Forever is a very long time to be filled with remorse." Once satisfied that he could allow him space, Carlisle slowly began to rise. Jasper rose slowly once the pressure was off his arms and back and stood straight looking at his father.

"I will remain calm. Sorry Sir." Looking round at Emmett he added "For now." Jasper moved to the door then sighed and looked at his siblings. "Use a lot of venom to seal the wound and then strong glue to bind it."

Nodding at his son he grabbed supplies from his medical bag; taking one last look at Emmett and checking that his children were administering to him correctly they left the house. Carlisle in the lead they were a blur of motion in the forest as they headed to the clearing. Jason's guitar was lying where he had placed it hours before. The boy was gone. Alice and Esme were nowhere to be seen. Carlisle and Jasper stared at each other for a moment before splitting up to cover the whole forest...

Emmett was sitting against the back wall with his eyes tightly shut. Edward and Rose looked at each other and shakily Rose knelt down and took both sides of the jagged wound in her trembling hands. Edward quickly came behind and held down his brother's arms in a tight grip. "Sorry Emmy." Rose whispered before attempting to knit the wound back together. "Edward. I can't do it."

Edward whispered to his brother to remain calm and seated and slowly let him go as Emmett's eyes remained shut and his lips sealed. Tears were leaking from his closed eyes. "I w-wont m-move."

Edward knelt down by Rose and gripped the wound together as Rose slowly stood up and went to her husband. Edward worked up venom in his mouth and slowly traced it along the wounds to seal them. Emmett cried at the new burning explosion in his shoulder and Rose whispered in his ear. "The glue Rose." Edward sealed the wound once more with the industrial strength glue and applied a dressing. He left Rose to care for him while he made drinks for his siblings.

Assisting Emmett to drink; he then turned to Rose and took her broken hands in his own. "Your turn." Rose began to sob and Edward held her close and rocked her until she calmed enough to stop shaking. Grimacing Emmett stood up and stroked his wife's hair. Edward turned his sister to face her husband and they clung to each other. "J-Jasper hates us..."

Review pretty pretty please.x (Big smiles)

*Bella could not make this chapter as she was err at err Charlie's.*yes that's it, Charlie's. – Shifty eyes.*

Cumor I am waiting very patiently girl...Oh and also thanks to you and Cullen1007 for helping me with my chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 Baby Blue

A/N Hello and thanks for following my little tale.

Warning: The threat of violence, adult themes and severe cp with a belt. (Plus the occasional cuss here and there.) *looking in Jasper's direction!*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_But he never even made it to his twenties.  
What a waste -  
Army dreamers.  
Ooh, what a waste of  
Army dreamers__: Kate Bush_

**Baby Blue**

"It is okay, we won't hurt you sweety. Sit up for me if you can." Jason watched wearily as Esme moved closer towards him. "Let me help you." She very slowly extended her hand and brushed the hair from the open wound above his right eye." He winced but did not brush Esme away.

Jason looked up quickly when Alice appeared holding onto a dying deer and placing it by the beaten boy. He eyed it hungrily and then his eyes snapped back to Esme and Alice and he slowly shuffled backwards growling softly. Alice became rigid as she felt the hair rising on the nape of her neck. Esme was frightened yet acted unperturbed by the growling and pushed the offering towards him.

"Eat and regain your strength." Esme watched as the boy's eyes opened wide before he softly continued to growl only now his eyes kept flickering to the prey which was bleeding out before him. "You will heal quicker."

The still evening was interrupted by Esme's phone demanding to be answered. She picked the phone when a change in the boy's demurer made her pause. Suddenly he pounced. Grabbing hold of the front legs he pulled the deer towards him and began to drink deeply from the wound made by Alice's little teeth. However, his eyes never left the vampires as he wearily waited for an attack.

"Guitar." He mumbled once his thirst was satisfied. He said it so quietly that at first they just looked at him unsure what to do. "Please get it for me. I left it in the clearing." He backed up to the tree and placed his arms around his knees watching them continually from a broken face.

"We need to fix you up Jason please do not concern yourself with anything. My husband is trying to contact us he will tend to your face." Jason's eyes became larger still and he growled once more. "Stop that please we are not a threat! Jasper will be looking for you and what would he think if we did not look after you."

"You sent them after me." He pierced Esme with a hard look and she became wary and had to stop her own growl from escaping. "Jasper sent them after me." The boy suddenly trembled and tears splashed onto his hands.

"NO! You can believe what you like about the rest of us, not Jasper though. He is in pieces over his sibling's betrayal." Alice said more sharply than she meant to. "Please believe us, we didn't know. They did it to protect Jasper from getting hurt. They were misguided fools. You have our word that you will be safe with us."

"Are you another Cullen?" He asked quietly.

"I am Jasper's wife."

"Oh." He said detachedly.

They watched each other both connected by the love they shared for Jasper. "Please get my guitar." Was all the boy whispered as he warily flicked his eyes from Alice to Esme who had taken a few steps backwards. "Please." The words were slurred and he put the back of his hand on his split lip.

"Okay, it is not too far to go back. I am taking Alice with me, but we will not be long."

"Mom I will stay here." Alice said quickly.

"No Alice, you will come with me."

"No –" Alice was about to protest as she had a feeling that if she let the boy from her sight he would disappear.

"I said NO!" Esme said sharply making Jason raise his head. "No arguments."

"He will be gone if I do not stay."

"Then let us hope that he realises that we can help him and that Jasper is on his way." Esme said turning to Jason's still form. "Come on let us go back now." Esme went back to the boy only this time she was not so close as before. The growling had frightened her and it began to make her realise that she knew nothing about him and that she had put her child in danger.

"Please do not run from us Jason. Rose and Emmett are not bad people although at times they make bad choices. It was to protect Jasper from getting hurt; it would never happen again I promise you. We are all connected and you are family." She smiled at his shocked expression. "Whether you like it or not."

"Mrs Cullen. Sorry, I scared ya." He said softly before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around his trembling body.

Esme gasped at the lonely boy. "Jasper does that when he is upset." She wiped away a trailing tear. Crouching by him she whispered. "Please do not go away. We want to help you." She very slowly moved closer towards him and brushed his forehead with her lips making Jason open his eyes wide once again and stare intently at those warm amber eyes. He gave a small nod and put his chin on his chest...

Esme was a blur in the forest as she raced with her daughter close behind. "Esme!" She stopped abruptly and turned to face her husband. "Thank God." He stepped up to his mate and enclosed her in his embrace kissing her head and sighing. "Never do that to me again, please." He whispered into her hair.

"Mom I need your phone to call Jasper I will get the guitar please just go back because he is going to run. I will come straight back to you I promise." Without a moment's hesitation Esme and Carlisle were gone...

The house was silent when Alice, Carlisle and Esme returned defeated and dog tired. Rose appeared meekly and went to Alice. "Where is Jasper?" She whispered. Alice looked up at her sister and stared at her from huge dark orbs. Before Rose could react Alice slapped her hard across the face making her parents turn towards them.

"Alice Cullen!" Carlisle spoke sternly and pulled his daughter away. "What do you think that you are doing?" He spun her around to face him and she burst into tears. Sighing he hugged her to his chest as she soaked the front of his shirt with venom. He watched Rose as he leaned his head upon his little daughters. Rose stood rigid with her eyes staring widely in shock at her sister's attack.

She wanted her Dad to comfort her too. "Rosalie, go to your room." Carlisle spoke sharply at Rose and her eyes filled with tears. She went to step closer to him. "Now!" She stopped in her tracks and went to the door crying. Carlisle looked at her bandaged hands. "Rose." Slowly she turned back around her eyes completely black. "How is Emmett?"

"Edward and Bella have t-taken him to the c-cottage. He is ok." She then turned and ran to her room.

Carlisle looked at his daughter and took a tiny wrist in each hand and held them up to her face. "These hands are not to be used to hurt your siblings." He gave them a little shake and Alice nodded as she cried harder.

"Please don't spank me Daddy." Carlisle sighed again and enclosed her hands to his chest.

"Rose loves you and needs comfort too right now. Her mate is hurt and she is feeling all alone. She made a terrible mistake and has punished herself greatly for it. You will not make her feel worse as that is not your way and it is not our way. Now make a promise to me right now that you will not pursue your current path because if you do I will –"

"But Daddy."

"No buts young lady, apart from a spanked one if you do not do as you are told; now you promise me." He firmly held her upper arms and she cried louder; bringing Esme over to her daughter's side. "Promise me Alice."

"Daddy." Alice whimpered.

"Carlisle." Esme said softly and touched her husband's hand. He dropped his arms to his side and looked at his sobbing daughter. She turned and fell into Esme's arms as she trembled. "Honey, why don't you check on Rose?" Carlisle nodded sadly and touched his daughter's shoulder.

"Alice did you know?" Carlisle asked softly as Alice turned her head to look at her dad.

"No Daddy." Alice wiped her eyes and untangled herself from her mom's embrace and looked up at Carlisle. "Jazzy thinks I knew; I could see it in his eyes before we left the house. Oh Daddy I keep seeing that boy's broken face." Alice burst into fresh tears and bunched her fists before getting more comfort from her dad.

"I will not hurt Rose. I was just mad is all." Alice mumbled into his shirt. Carlisle smiled at his princess relieved that her sweet nature had returned.

He left Alice with her mother and went to see his other daughter. A fact he was dreading as he never knew how to handle his girls as they cried so easily and then he wanted to make it right by buying them trinkets and making it all better.

The boys found his behaviour in regards to '_daddy's lil bratty princesses'_ as Jasper would often say sarcastically; mainly looking in Rose's direction and when he thought his Papa was not listening of course. Disgusting behaviour on their Dads part as they were convinced he was harder on them than on the girls. Carlisle knew they made a valid point not that he would ever admit it.

Rose was under her duvet crying when Carlisle entered the room. He watched her unsure what to do as she was distraught and did not want to add to her misery. However, he was angry at her for putting herself in harm's way and behaving like a thug. She would have to answer for that and so would Em, but not now. "Rosie." When the only response was more tears Carlisle slipped off his work shoes and got under the duvet including his head and faced towards Rose who was curled up on her side. "Hi."

Rose looked at her father wide eyed before turning away from him. It hurt Carlisle to see his baby girl turn her back on him. After a brief moment of hesitation Rose wriggled up to her Father and snuggled into his arms. "I am sorry."

Carlisle whispered comfort into her ear and held her tight; he knew she had turned away from him as she was ashamed. "W-when I was hitting him, he put up his hands and the scars on his fingers just made me feel sick. Jasper did that, he cut his fingers off. Dad, he cut his fingers off!" Rose was crying and finding it difficult to catch a breath. They may not breathe but Carlisle had taught all of them to go through the motions especially under stress as it relaxed the venom fuelled body.

"Breathe Rosie, that is it deep slow breaths and relax. Jasper explained about that incident." Carlisle said slowly. "Do you know the reasoning behind your brother's actions Rosalie?"

"He would not say he just cried and cried."

"He saved him from much worse. Maria had taken a human baby." He felt his daughter stiffen. "It was her favourite snack. She had bought him back to base to dress him up as if he was nothing but a doll." Carlisle said disgusted. While she was gone Jason took the baby to a nearby church and left him bundled and safe on the steps. Maria wanted retribution and ordered Jasper to burn him alive."

"Oh my God!" She cringed and snuggled closer into her Dad.

"Jasper told Maria there would be no fun in that and what would they do for future entertainment. He cut Jason's fingers off to save him from being burned alive. You must not judge your brother for events that were not in his control. He tended to him as soon as Maria was out of sight and saved his fingers from the flames."

Carlisle let his words sink in before continuing. "It is shocking the details of Jasper's past which have been forced onto you without warning. I am not making excuses for your actions young lady as they were deplorable and you will both answer for them that I can promise you. Yet I do believe that you have been shocked by your brother's story. Do not start seeing your brother differently as he has travelled a great distance since he was the soldier in Maria's army and he is indeed sorr –"

"I know that Dad!" Rose snapped before hearing and feeling her Father take in a sharp breath at her tone. "Sorry Dad. For whatever reasons, Jasper has done some terrible acts. Would we let war criminals off the hook because they were only following orders? No we would want retribution. Dad I am trying to protect my own. Jazzy does not need this ghost haunting him and reminding him of the atrocities that he was a part of. If I were Jason I would want revenge after what Jasper allowed to happen especially letting the newborns have their wa – "

"Enough Rose!" Carlisle snapped more harshly than he intended to. "I have heard the details before I do not need them repeated."

"He can fight and -."

"Of course he can fight baby. What were you expecting to happen? That you could just threaten him and he would take it without a fight. He was trained in one of the most notorious armies of all time. He trained under your brother and you and Emmett could have been killed!"

He listened to his child's shuddering breaths and he rocked her soothingly until she calmed. "How would that have made your brothers feel to lose one of you or both. Jasper has so much guilt he is sinking and you would have added your demise to his list? How about Esme you are her baby daughter she would be broken. Bella and Nessie, you would put them through that pain of losing you."

Venom tears fell in to his daughter's hair as he wiped them away. "Emmett could be now without a mate or you without yours." He was reminded of Edward's trip to end his own life and he cringed at the memory of his son's consequential punishment.

Rose sobbed at the realisation of her actions. "I just wanted Jazz back. The way he was before that boy turned up."

"Rose I do agree with you terrible atrocities have happened and Jasper has a great deal of forgiveness to seek and the only person that can heal his hurt and guilt is the person that you have frightened away. Maybe Jasper will have to answer to Jason for the past. They do need to be answered so that they can both move on. Rose I like the boy very much and your actions have hurt me deeply as this should be a safe place for him." Hugging her to him Carlisle kissed her head. "I know you would like him too if you gave him a chance."

"It is too late for that."

"It is never too late baby blue, only if you let it be. He is now family Rosalie, except it." Rose closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her father and she drifted off into an uneasy rest.

Carlisle closed his weary eyes and began to drift off with his face buried deep in his daughter's blonde hair. The day had started out so well and then all hell had broken loose. He hated to have to punish his children and this morning had taken its toll on him. He knew that he would have to deal with Jasper's temper and was waiting for the confrontation once Jasper returned. Esme had told him of the boy's injuries and he was shocked and knew Alice must have been horrified and would need support, Esme also. Before drifting off into a moment's peaceful oblivion he thought of Emmett and that he had not been there to care for him...

The sound of the door slamming and swinging back on its hinges as Jasper entered the kitchen made Esme and Alice jump. He stood in the doorway with the guitar clasped tightly in his hand. His hair was messy with twigs locked into his curls. He had mud on his maroon shirt and waistcoat and his jeans were torn. "I have searched the forest from floor to tree top. You should never have left him." Jasper shouted as he glared at his mother and wife.

"Refrain from using that tone when addressing me young man! Alice wanted to stay; I would not allow her too." Esme stood tall and proud as she walked up to her son. She took his hand; he winced from the pain the strap had imprinted earlier that day. His mother kissed his hand and sat him down gently at the table and went to make him a drink.

The tension was thick as Jasper glowered at his wife as she remained by her mother. With trembling hands he looked at the guitar and began to trace his hand down the familiar wood. He felt how the texture changed in places where Jason had patched it up and repatched it some more. The wood was impregnated with pine oil, a smell he had always liked. His name was carved into the wood and a small peace symbol underneath which Jason must have carved. A lump came to Jasper's throat as he bit down the bitter venom that threatened to flood his senses if allowed.

Jasper stood up and unbuckled his brown leather belt and pulled it from the loops of his jeans and let it dangle in his hand. He kept his eyes on his wife as he stood so still with no emotion on his muddy face.

"You allowed this to happen." Jasper said quietly. "You knew and did nothing." His voice raised bringing Carlisle from Rose's room. He gave his boy a hard stare and looked at the belt in his son's hand, as he knew where this was going.

"I didn't Jazz I swear it. We have been together all afternoon how would I have known." In an instant he was towering over his tiny wife. "Do not play dumb with me Alice. You knew exactly what had taken place. Come with me." He began to pull her towards their bedroom. Alice began to cry and tried to get to her mother. Jasper shook her arm and pulled her along.

"Move, Papa!" Jasper was blocked at the exit by his Father. Carlisle's eyes burned with Jasper's command.

"Now who do you think you are speaking too?"

"Sorry Sir." Jasper said sullenly and attempted once more to take his wife away. Carlisle watched his children and how hard Jasper had a hold of his little daughter.

"Let Alice go!" They watched each other and Jasper growled softly. "I would advise you not to do that. Was your correction this morning not enough to get through to your stubborn hide that your temper will NEVER be excusable regardless of the circumstances." Jasper smiled, rolled his eyes and released his wife's arm. She rubbed her arm and suddenly cried out in shocked fear and ran to her mother for comfort. Esme stared at Jasper as she was shocked at their son's behaviour and had to stop herself from slapping his face. She led Alice to her room.

"Jasper." Carlisle said deadly quiet as he willed patience and calm into his soul. "Did you just manipulate my daughter?" The black eyes bored into his son who projecting fear, resentment and anger into the room before running. Carlisle anticipated as much and grabbed onto his upper arm and dragged him to the table and bent him over it. Jasper scrambled in panic and tried to push himself over the top only to be forced back by his waistcoat.

Carlisle growled so fiercely the mug from the kitchen surface clattered to the floor blood running down the cupboard. Pinning his son down he dislodged the belt from Jasper's vice like grip. The boy thrashed and struggled to be let up and once again nearly made his escape across the top of the table and the open door just beyond.

Carlisle dragged his cursing son to the chair that Jasper had just kicked over in his struggles, retrieving it he sat down heavily and dragged the boy across his lap and pulled him so far forward Jasper had no choice but to concentrate on keeping his precarious balance to worry about that inviting open door.

Carlisle was furious and raised the belt high suddenly determined to thrash the boy senseless for his treatment of Alice and disrespect towards his mother! Taking a deep breath he swung the belt and then suddenly stopped it in mid swing and lowered his arm. Jasper had stopped struggling and lay still with fear which engulfed Carlisle and he closed his eyes and steadied his breathing.

Jasper needed calm if he were to understand and accept his punishment. If he punished his son the way he was currently feeling then Jasper would suffer. He listened to the steady dependable rhythm of the clock and massaged the tension from his son's shoulders.

After twenty minutes they were both calmer and Jasper had remained still and compliant over his Father's knees. Calm and in control once more Carlisle tightened his hold on Jasper making the boy go rigid and steady his sore hands on the floor. Carlisle leaned down and picked up his son's belt and doubled it keeping the buckle secure in his steady hand. "Jasper did you manipulate my daughter?"

"Yes." He mumbled keeping his head down.

"Why would you do that? The look of fear in her eyes is an image that I will never forget. Why Jasper I need to know why you would deliberately hurt your own mate in such a manner." Carlisle paused to hear what his boy had to say for himself. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly he snapped the belt across his son's legs making the denim of his jeans burn into his already sore legs. "Why?"

"Owwwwww Papa!" Jasper cried and began to struggle once more as he really did not want to answer his Father's question. The next five licks in the same place made him begin to sing like a canary. "Because I knew you would stop me punishing her because you spoil them girls rotten and she deserves to be punished." He yelled.

"Have I ever interfered in how you decide to correct your wife before? Hymmmmm, have I? Even after the Volterra incident and I was close to stepping in that time!" Carlisle said as he pressed the belt into his son's stinging legs.

"No Sir! Jasper shouted and tried to wriggle free. "But I knew you would this time and it is not fair! She was MY wife long before we joined this coven." He spat the word coven with venom and malice. "Alice should have known better she is supposed to be on my side."

"And she is son as we all are. Even Emmett and Rose in their misguided way." Carlisle spoke softly and began to massage Jasper's back once more until he settled. "Alice did not know and to be honest with you even if she had your behaviour towards your mate was diabolical and I will not stand for it as you know very well. If you persist in struggling young man I am going to take your jeans and pants down. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Papa." Jasper closed his eyes and let his body go loose to ease the tension and relax his muscles so it would not hurt so much.

"Do not think the tanning that you are about to receive will make up for the disrespect that you have shown to me. Why are you receiving this punishment Jasper?" Once again silence followed and filled the room with anticipation and anxiety. The snap of the belt once more on his welted legs made Jasper yell low and guttural.

"For being rough with Alice and then frightening her on purpose." Jasper suddenly realised what he had done, scaring her like that. He thought of Esme's words that morning about using his gifts like an abuser would use his fists. Ashamed at the manipulation of his wife he began to breathe quickly as he tried to force back the venom from his eyes. "Oh Papa, what I have done to my Alice." Venom splashed the floor as he quietly sobbed.

Carlisle was relieved that his son had finally calmed himself enough to realise the consequences of his actions. "I am ready Sir." He whispered as his breath hitched in his dry throat. The belt was snapped down smartly on his son's legs and jean covered rear two hundred times in quick succession. The whole ordeal lasting only minutes yet felt like hours. He cried and flinched yet he did not struggle as he needed to make things right with Alice and show his Father that he was sorry for his actions in regards to the manipulation anyway.

Once the punishment was complete the tired Patriarch kept his son across his lap while he cried it out. Jasper remained still and exhausted and for once was not embarrassed as it was keeping him calm to be so close to his Father. After a further fifteen minutes Jasper was assisted to stand.

With an arm still around the boy's waist he pulled him close and gave him back his belt that snapped in half once in Jasper's hand making them look at each other and smile shyly for a moment. "Papa. What about Emmett and Rose what are you going to do about them?" He rubbed his backside and winced before placing the broken belt on the table and standing to attention and watched Carlisle as he crossed his arms and stared at his son. Jasper could feel his father's annoyance at the question which made him feel bitter and angry once more. He reigned in the anger yet the bitterness remained.

"Typical Carlisle, you never fail to disappoint me!" Jasper said squaring up to his bemused Father who was on his feet in an instant. "Emmett and Rose have gone out of their way to try and beat someone into oblivion and they get away with it. I, on the other hand who just so happens to be your Deputy; have a very good fucking reason to be pissed off and it is me that gets my hide tanned! Every single God damn time!" He folded his own arms and stared through tearful eyes into Carlisle's.

Carlisle watched Jasper closely and inwardly forced himself to be calm as Jasper was under a great deal of stress and did not mean what he was saying. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves he closed his eyes for a moment to keep composed before settling his once more amber eyes on his son. "Let us not do this Jasper. We need to think of a plan of action to find Jason. I need to go and see my son who is injured and I have not been there to treat him." Carlisle glared when Jasper chuckled.

"Emmett is the reason for all of this mess!" Jasper shouted and once again tried to barrage through his Father.

"Emmett is not the reason for this mess. You are!" Rose shouted from behind her Dad. Jasper growled loudly and tried to move Carlisle to get to his sister. Carlisle calmly grabbed hold of the tip of Jasper's ear and twisted it before pulling his son close.

"Get off me!" Jasper roared and attempted to escape only for his ear to be twisted harder and his rear to be soundly smacked; making him yelp and stamp his boots cracking the tiles.

"IF I let you go do I have your word that you will calm down?" Carlisle hissed into his son's throbbing ear as he shook him and turned to Rose that was shaking behind her Dad. "I told you to remain in your room." Rose ran back to hide under the duvet and cry for Emmett.

"Yesss, Carlisle I will behave." He let go of his son's ear and crossed his arms as he waited for Jasper to compose himself.

"Let us go for a hunt and another search." Carlisle said softly to calm his son and himself.

"There is no point Papa. If he does not want to be found he won't be. We just have to wait and maybe he will and maybe he won't. " Jasper looked at his Father. "Please may I go to my room?"

"Not right now son."

"And why not!" He said crossly.

"You know why not Jasper."

"This is low; you are interfering between a husband and his wife. You have no right. I will not manipulate her Papa, I am sorry for that and you beat me good and it was well deserved. Yet she needs to be punished too and I am her husband."

"Under normal circumstances I would agree with you. However, these are anything but normal and I will not have you taking this out on Alice especially in your heightened state. You will regret it once you have calmed down and then my son it would be too late as I would ask you to leave this house." Carlisle inwardly cringed when he saw the look on his son's hurt face and was engulfed with Jasper's remorse and fear of rejection by his Father.

"If I ever see you grabbing my daughter in that manner again, you will need protection from me; do you understand son? Now you will change your tone and your attitude this instant or I am going to wear your hide out AGAIN only this time with my strap and I promise you boy your hide will be worn out before my strap will be!" Jasper bowed his head suddenly consumed with shame, anxiety and fear of another beating on his already sore behind.

"Forgive me." He whispered. Carlisle watched his son closely before he was satisfied that he would not do anything foolish as that boy had pushed him to his limit; he was willing himself to remain calm and not smack the attitude out of his stubborn boy, for now at least. "Come on Jasper let us hunt you are thirsty which will not help your mood right now."

"Papa?" Jasper asked shyly as he wiped tears from his eyes. "I am sorry for my continuing attitude I do not mean it. I really don't, I can't control my emotions they are controlling me. But Sir, I am sore afraid of another lickin." He bowed his head.

"Look at me Jasper." Jasper raised his dark burnt eyes towards his father. "Your behaviour was intolerable. Jason would have been found if I had not had to spend so much time and energy restraining you my son." Jasper tried to lower his head only to have his chin grasped firmly once again as he faced his father. "If you lower your head again when we are having a discussion I will smack you. Obedience please, Jasper." He released his son.

Jasper stood to attention and looked straight at his Father. "I have never denied I am harder on you. You are my Deputy and that means I should be able to trust you to deal with difficult situations. It is our job to protect the family. How can we protect them when I have to RESTRAIN you!"

"Sorry Sir." Jasper whispered as he tried to calm down. It was true he had been out of control and had hurt his wife. "Alice." Jasper began to cry and his Father hugged him rocking his boy close and whispering words of encouragement. Eventually Jasper pulled away. "Am I getting another hiding Papa, please don't." His low Southern drawl becoming more pronounced as he asked the feared question once more.

"Answer me this, have I ever let you get away with such blatant disrespect towards my authority as not only coven leader; mainly your Father?"

"No Sir, never and I would not expect you too."

"Would you allow disrespect from your siblings if they had behaved even half as out of control as the show you have just put on?"

Reluctantly Jasper shook his head. "No Papa especially not if they had endangered their coven by their actions." He felt awful at how he still could not control himself. "I am sorry about how I handled this situation and thank you for stopping me do something I would have regretted with my Alice."

"Jasper your temper has been getting worse over the last few weeks. Jason has bought back traumatic memories which I do believe you had buried deep inside you long ago. Because of this I have tried to make allowances for your behaviour. However, when you start to put my coven in danger I have to act." Carlisle watched Jasper flinch away from the words as he began to grind his jaw.

He looked at his troubled son and stroked his muddy cheek. "Do you truly believe there is no point in extending the search? He cannot have gotten far." Jasper just shook his head. "Then we will wait for Jason to come back. He will Jasper when he is ready."

Jasper let out a deep breath as he suddenly looked at his throbbing palms before quickly making eye contact again. He was finding it difficult to think straight and he just felt tired and weighed down by every ones emotions including his own. "Alice."

"Alice can you come down here for a moment please." Carlisle said softly as he continued to stroke his son's wet cheek. Alice appeared and looked at her Dad for encouragement. He nodded and Alice went to stand in front of her mate.

Jasper looked at her and fell to his knees. "I am so sorry." Alice stepped closer and threw her arms around his shoulders. He's head buried deep in the comfort of his wife's stomach he cried. "Sorry so sorry baby. Forgive me."

"Always, Jazzy. I would not have done that to you, and you must never do that to me again." He shook his head vehemently yet would not look at her. "I really liked him and you can tell he is your boy. He will come back and when he does it will have given the family time to adjust. Rose is in shock by what you told her and she wanted to make it all better. Jazzy you can't shock people and then expect them to do nothing when they love you so much." Alice said sternly as she stroked her mate's hair.

Crouching down she took her husband's face in her hands and looked sadly at him. "Jazzy remember that you are Second in Command and it is your job to protect your people. You have to keep your temper in check no matter how much you want to lash out."

She heard a soft cough from her Dad and turned to smile at him guiltily. "Daddy, I guess I could do with remembering that too." She turned back to Jasper and looked at him sadly. "Don't give Daddy anymore trouble Jazzy I mean it. This situation is hard enough so keep that temper in check mister or me and you will be seriously falling out."

"I will behave, Ma'am." He smiled at Alice and kissed her before getting to his feet and pulling Alice up with him. "Thank you Alice for always bringing the sunshine." Alice smiled and then turned to her Dad for a quick hug.

"Sorry about earlier Daddy, thank you for not punishing me." Alice said shyly making Jasper look at them sharply before feeling his Father's eyes burn into his own before Carlisle addressed his daughter.

"I am glad that you have come to your senses as I would have been forced to correct you. I need to have another word with Jasper if you could please go back to your room."

"Daddy Jazzy is very sorry and he cannot help those emot –"Alice was silenced by a hard look from her Father. "Can I go and see Rose, to make sure that she is okay without Em."

"Yes, that is a lovely thought." Both men had nothing but pure love for the little ray of sunshine that had brightened both their lives as they watched her leave the room.

Once alone Jasper narrowed his eyes at his Father. "What were you both speaking about Papa?"

"That is none of your concern Jasper. You can ask Alice yourself once we are done. However, if she chooses not to tell you that will be the end of it. Do not look at me in that manner young man." Jasper reigned in his emotions and mumbled an apology. He rubbed his blistered behind before respectively placing his hands behind his back and stood to attention.

"I know I deserve to be punished Papa it is just that I could not think straight and now I have lost him all over again. I just feel furious all of the time and I keep replaying the things that I have done to him over and ov – " Jasper began to cry once more and he fell into his Dad's waiting arms and clung to him. "I want to find him but then I don't want to find him. I just don't know how I feel apart from anger."

Carlisle began to put plans in action to speak with an esteemed colleague of his who had done extensive work in regards to Posttraumatic Stress Disorder. "I believe we should go and have a chat in my study before we hunt and address your behaviour in regards to your rank as my Second. Come on my boy. Let us address this and move on." He said softly kissing Jasper's hair and trying to prize him away. Jasper was having none of it and clung to his Father.

"Papa." The Soldier mumbled into Carlisle's neck. "Am I going to get another hiding?" He shivered and clung on tightly making his Father wince.

Sighing Carlisle moved his boy to arm's reach and smiled slightly to ease the tension. "What do you think son?"

"Carlisle, I would like some time alone with my son." Both men turned to look at Esme as she walked purposely into the room and in front of her son who sniffled and kept his head down.

"Esme now is not the time we were about –" Carlisle was stopped when Esme shook her head.

"Now, is the time my love. Our boy needs to rest, you both do. He is distraught and cannot take much more." She went to stand at her mate's side when she saw the look of pain on his face. "Neither of you can."

Esme looked at Jasper and pulled the chair towards her. Jasper's eyes widened at the fear of getting spanked by his mother and began to project anxiously. "Calm yourself Jasper. I want you to sit down and I will make you a hot drink. We need to talk and then you will rest for a few hours and," Esme took her son's trembling hands in her own. "Heal."

"Esme I do agree with you. However, Jasper has shown a great deal of disrespect and I cannot let this go. Neither can our son. However much I would want us to."

"I understand that Carlisle." Esme said sharply before once more pointing to the chair. She watched her son very gingerly sit down and then bowed his tired head.

"Look at me Jasper." Esme waited for Jasper's eyes to reach her own. "I am intervening only because you need to rest. Once I am satisfied that you are okay I will take you to face your Father in the study myself." The hurt look on her son's features made her soften her expression and stroke his cheek affectionately.

"M-my Mama dragon." The boy whispered and a corner of mouth twitched.

"You better believe it my boy." Esme said sternly yet did let the shadow of a smile grace her mouth. Touching her mate's arm she continued. "Carlisle please leave us and go and rest. Do not look at me like that it is for your own good. Emmett is fine and playing a video game with Edward so no fussing. Off to bed. We will be fine." Reluctantly Carlisle kissed Esme on the forehead and looked sternly at his boy.

"Jasper I am going to lie down, yet If I hear your voice raise against your mother just once you will be spanked every night for a month!" He spoke sharply and meant every word which Jasper knew and the boy flinched at the sharp warning.

"Carlisle you have my word that if Jasper even dares to raise his voice at me or manipulate me just once more I will take care of him myself." Esme looked back at Jasper who cried harder at his mother's warning.

"I won't Papa. Mama you have my word." He cried and wrapped his arms around himself and bowed his head. Carlisle looked at the boy sitting so dejected before him. His heart ached to see his son so miserable. He patted Jasper's shoulder and whispered a thank you to Esme before going for some much needed rest. Relieved in the understanding that Jasper was in the right hands to heal his hurt and no doubt get quite the verbal ear bashing at the same time...

Review please and make me smile.

A/N I really wish I could blame others for my poor grammar but the honour is all mine:) Ooooh, maybe I shall blame Cullen1007.x *RIP Mr Peanut.*

On behalf of a very troubled soldier who is shuffling in the corner he would like to say thankyou kindly to Cumor for his brief reprieve from the severe punishment that he will receive for disobeying his Papa.

I know this is a really dark tale and has been emotional to write. Yet there is a light and I know Jasper's mood will lift eventually once he has been able to confront his demons and heal old wounds.


	7. Chapter 7 When Were Old and Grey

Hello. Thank you to everyone who continues to read my tale. *blushes*

WARNING! Violence and CP. If you know this is not your cup of tea and Jaffa cakes then please do not read.x

Xxx

**When Were Old and Grey**

**1940's - Jasper and Jason...**

_"Now where did you find that?" Jasper smiled as he entered the barn._

_"A girl gave it to me." Jason grinned and traced his hand against the glossy wood. _

_Jasper chuckled and hunkered down to take a closer look. I have not played the fiddle in years; my Papa had one just like this." Jasper felt a sudden pain at the memory of his Father. He felt Jason tense and knew he was projecting onto him. "Sorry Jay." He shook his head and handed the instrument back._

_"Girls they are always giving you stuff are you sure you ain't no empath?" He raised an eyebrow._

_"Nope I don't need it. Unlike you I have natural charm. Do you want to play, if you like it then I will swap ya for your guitar?" Jason nodded his head hopefully only to be disappointed by Jasper's shake of his own._

_"No way, you are too accident prone to touch my guitar."_

_A young vampire named Christopher walked into the barn and stood anxiously looking for a friendly face. He had seen Jason go in but not Jasper. He felt weak when he saw Maria's Deputy which struck Jasper with force and he reeled slightly at the boy's anxiety._

_"Hey, Chris. What's up?" Jason called cheerfully and the other boy relaxed and inched closer. "Come and join us. You can help me talk our boss into playing some music with us." Christopher cringed slightly when he felt Jasper's ruby eyes on him._

_"Ahhrrh, I am good thanks I will see ya later Jason." He nodded at Jasper respectfully. "Sir." The tall blonde boy went to walk back out when Jasper stood up after some encouraging digs in the leg with Jason's boot._

_"Christopher; why don't you come and sit for awhile? Training is not until twilight and Maria will not be back until later." He gave a small smile and nod at the frightened boy. Jasper realised he knew nothing about him. The only contact he ever had with them was to train them, discipline them and finish them when no longer of use._

_Jasper liked it that way as forming bonds hurt too much and then Jason appeared in his life and everything changed. It made staying harder; Peter had given him a chance to escape yet he couldn't leave them to fend alone. Or to be more truthful he could not leave Maria. He had loved her then and she him or so he thought at the time._

_How times change; he could not leave Jason yet needed to get away from Maria as she was crushing any good he had left within himself. They all thought he was cold and aloof yet they did not realise that he tried to protect them all every day; every time he had to whip one of them it meant that they kept their limbs._

_Jasper began to manipulate calm in the blonde boy who was only sixteen and very scared. He was so happy when Jason had taken pity on him and made him smile if only for a little while. He slowly relaxed and reached out to take the instrument and plucked the strings. "I still can't believe she gave it to you. Do you think the Tequila helped, because it certainly was not your charm or face." _

_"Tequila! Jason was you in a bar, again!" Jasper said exasperatedly. Christopher cringed; Jason just shrugged, smiled and nodded. "We have discussed this we are not to go around fraternising with the humans! What would Maria say? What would Maria do to you?"_

_Jasper stood up and began to pace. He felt sick and scared and had a sudden urge for his Mama. He looked at the boy who had dropped the fiddle and was hugging his knees. He was shaking and tears were making trails down his dirty face. Jasper tried to harden himself against the boy's emotions and deal with Jason. Yet they were strong and these days he could not keep them out of his soul._

_"Hey Chris, calm down he always rants like this; ya get used to it. You ain't in trouble. Yeah you do have a big mouth but we already knew that." Jason smiled and ruffled his friend's mop of hair. "He ain't in trouble is he Jasper?"_

_"No." Jasper sighed and stood by Christopher and waited for the trembling boy to stand up. Slowly he looked his senior in the eye. "Rules are in place to protect you from the humans finding out about us. Our coven could be wiped from the Earth because of two foolish boys in a bar!" The blonde cringed away from Jasper._

_"Protect us from Maria don't you mean." Jason said quietly earning a glare from his sire._

_"Yes Jason protecting from Maria also. When you fuck up that means I fuck up. I cannot always be there to protect ya all." He tried to remain calm and began to soothe the boys before him. The tension was thick until Jason raised his hand and grinned._

_"Jasper please get your guitar and let us have a good day. One we will always remember when we are old and grey..." _

Xxx

Present

Once Jasper had drank two brimming cups of hot blood his mother led him into the lounge and gently sat him down. She reached for the soft blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders and tucked him up like he was her little boy.

Esme sat beside him and felt his body tense and such sorrow washed over her she burst into tears. "Son, please." Jasper was startled that he had projected so strongly and began to replace sorrow with an uneasy nothing. She slowly put her arm around his burdened shoulders.

Jasper's breaths quickened as he tried to remain calm, suddenly he held a long unnecessary breath to hold in the sob. "Let it out Jasper." The grieving soldier began to weep and leaned into his mother and hid his head in her hair. "My poor boy. You have endured such a great deal today and have been confronted with events that you have not even had time to comprehend yet."

She listened to his tears and her heart hurt for him. "Love is the key to what has kept our little world safe. You once thought that all love was lost and then you found your mate and your family. I know at this moment you feel that loss again, it will ease because you have the love of a good family."

Esme stroked his hair and planted lots of little kisses while removing the twigs from his curls. "Jasper, love is what made Jason come and find you, not retribution; I have only spent a few short hours in his company and I do not believe that boy has a drop of poison in his venom. Am I correct?"

"Yes that sounds about right." He whispered and began to wipe venom from his muddy face leaving tear trails down his cheeks. "No poison; annoying as hell though!"

"Then you should already know that he means you no harm not emotionally or physically. And also remember it is love that made your siblings attack." She felt Jasper go stiff and gave his earlobe a small pinch to get his attention. "It is something I imagine you would get into your head if you thought a predator meant harm to your siblings." Reluctantly he gave Esme a small nod and relaxed once more.

"I believe I told you this morning that I would not be your whipping girl am I correct?" Her tone had sharpened slightly and Jasper winced.

"Yes Mama."

"Yet not so very long ago you did it again; shouting at me and your wife because you are hurting. Jasper I will not tolerate bullying behaviour. I have come a very long way from the woman that would live in fear every time Charles was in a bad mood. I will not have you or anyone else make me feel like that again." Esme was cross yet the look on Jasper's face told her all she needed to know and that he was sorry and ashamed.

"You manipulated my child Jasper. Alice was trembling and could not calm down. It was only the fact that you needed her that made my daughter put on a brave face and give you the comfort that you needed. I know that you have been punished it is the only reason why I do not deal with you myself." She held his chin firmly and looked him in the eyes. "However, I am still very close to changing my mind."

"Please Mama –"

"Hear me and hear me well. If you EVER do that to my child again I will personally ask you to leave. A trip across your Father's lap will just not cut it! There will be no family discussion my word will be final." Jasper broke from his mother's firm grip and put his arms around himself, bowing his head. Esme gently prised his arms down and put his hands in her lap. "Look at me son. I will still love you and you will always be my son yet you will not live here or with Alice."

She allowed her words to truly sink in before getting up and gesturing for Jasper to lie down. He quietly lay on his stomach and rested his head away from his mother on a fluffy pillow that she placed there for him. Esme kneeled down and stroked his hair. "Jasper, I love you so much. You my boy are the most kindest and compassionate of all my children. That is why you do not want to lose that good that you carry with you. Do not hurt the ones that you love and who love you. You are truly Carlisle's son and I never want you to do anything to break the bond that you both share."

Jasper remained still with his arms tucked under the pillow. He was sniffling yet Esme knew he was listening. She rubbed his shoulders until he began to relax.

"Rest my boy, close those eyes and forget for a while. Just as all love was once lost you found it again. Em and Rose need you and so will Jason when he returns. I know he will. Remember that the true character of a person shines through with forgiveness. It is so much easier to be bitter and lash out. Reach out your hand Jasper yet do so with compassion and clemency."

Esme kissed his head and put the blanket around him she switched off the light and went to offer comfort to her own poor mate. Also, a word or two in his own ear about compassion and forgiveness. Jasper had endured enough and her word was indeed final on that matter...

When were old and grey 

_Maria's two new favourite thugs stood guard on either side of Jason who had been forced to kneel between them. Each had a heavy hand on his shoulder and he kept his head down. Christopher had backed up against the side of the barn he was shaking from fear._

_ "Have you been having fun today my pet?" Maria asked innocently as she stared at Jasper. "It is always fun when Jason is around. Duties are shirked and my own commanding officer thinks he is in a school play ground." She smiled as she let her words penetrate all her victims. She suddenly glowered before turning to Jasper's boy. _

_"Jason look at Maria." She cooed and waited for his attention._

_"So-sorry, Ma'am it was all my fault." She stood in front of Jason and called her guards off him. The fiddle was in her tight grip as she raised it and smashed it over the boy's head. The pieces fell to the floor. "Oh look your fiddle has broken, clumsy boy." She grabbed his cheek and dug her long nails into his face making him scream as she would not let go. "I hate you, you snivelling boy." She then whispered for only his ears. "He loves you and I will make you suffer for it."_

_Jasper watched with dread when Maria bent low over Jason; he dared not intervene incase there was a slight chance of his survival. "Jasper. That boy." She pointed to Christopher who looked through terrified eyes at Maria. "Has outgrown his use." She paused and smiled. "Come to think on it I do not believe he was ever of any use. All he ever does is whine; sometimes I see the same traits in my Deputy."_

_She walked over to Jasper and stroked his cheek. "What is wrong with you lately my love? You are beginning to embarrass me in front of the ranks. Does honour mean nothing to you, my Major?" She raised herself up and pierced him with a fiery stare. "Finish him." _

_"Nooooooo! Jasper wait don't do it." Jason tried to get up only to be knocked back down again. "Jasper! Jasper!" Jason cried as he watched Jasper turn his back on him and start walking towards Christopher. "Do not listen to her she is all kinds of crazy. Jasper, I am begging you." He began to shout and babble all at once. "Chris, run." Jason screamed his friends name yet Christopher remained stiff and unmoving._

_"His name is Christopher Simms. He was sixteen when he was turned and has a Mama who relied on him to help with the farm because she is going blind, a sister Jenny who is eight years old and a three legged dog called Benjamin. He hated boiled cabbage and loves the sunset. Jasper stop! Listen to me. He is a person not an object and he is innocent. He feels and hurts like everyone else. Jasper, he likes the colour blue and is terrified of butterflies." Jason giggled hysterically and was kicked into the ground by heavy boots._

_Jason watched as Jasper put his arm around Christopher and whispered reassurance to him before leading him into the barn. The frightened boy looked around for Jason before disappearing. "Jasper! Please, please he is my friend and he is just a boy." Suddenly he turned to Maria who had been listening to the babbling of the foolish boy and smiled. For a moment she thought Jasper would refuse and listen to his monkey instead of his mistress. If he had she had already put new plans in place for a new Deputy._

_"Maria, Ma'am please you are angry with me not him. He is j-just a b-boy he means no harm, let him go, c-cant you just let him be." He implored and reached out to her. She was disgusted at his nerve to address her in such a manner. _

_She turned to the guards. "Open his mouth, I shall have his tongue for his insolence and then he will know what all kinds of crazy feels like." _

_Jasper lay by the still body of Christopher and hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth. He weeped openly and wished he could change places with the boy who cried for his mother until the very end. The gargled screams of Jason made him stand up, wipe away his tears and go and take his place by Maria's side._

_Jasper went back out into the sunlight to observe the scene before him. Jason was lying in the dirt on his side with his hands to his face. He went to stand at Maria's side and gave her a polite nod and stood to attention. "Jasper your monkey was out of control he reached out and brushed my sleeve with his dirty hands. I feel that your troops are becoming undisciplined and I wonder if they need a stronger leader?"_

_Jasper felt sick at the implications and knew that Maria was becoming fed up of her favourite and unless he convinced her otherwise he would be burned before long. He knew he had to escape and the only chance of that happening would be to stay on Maria's side._

_"I am revolted to hear that he would do such a thing." Jasper said sternly and glared at Jason. "If you had not taken his tongue I would have done it myself. You should rest my love you have had an eventful day and I want to show you the plans I have drawn up for the new training regime and takeover." He kissed her hand and gazed into her eyes projecting love and calm._

_"He is staring at me Jasper. I want his eyes." Jasper had to prevent himself from recoiling in horror. He smiled and then chuckled. _

_"He will make a very poor monkey if he is going around bumping into things." Maria pouted as if she was a sulky little girl who had dropped her lolly pop. _

_"Hymmmmmmmmm, are you turning sissy Major. There is not any places left for that job role here. Your monkey has last place for that. Then again now Christopher has gone a vacancy may have just opened." Jason's garbled protests made them turn to look at him._

_Maria then took hold of Jasper's hand and gave it a small squeeze before digging her nails into his marbled flesh and drawing venom. Jasper smiled at Maria and willed himself not to pull away. She dropped it and kissed him. "Do not let me down again, there are plenty who would KILL to take your place." Nodding he strode over to the barn and picked up the whip that was hung on a hook. _

_Jason watched Jasper moving towards him and blocking out the sun as he loomed above him making Jason appear suddenly dull. Jasper leaned down so that Maria could not see him and picked up the ripped out tongue from the floor and slipped it into his pocket; he whispered to the boy. "You really do have a death wish don't cha. I am sorry Jay; I will fix you up later and then after today you will remember your place. Just because I turned you, it does not make us friends."_

_ He stood up and uncoiled the whip. In a loud hiss he addressed the boy loud enough for Maria's eager hearing. "I am not your Papa I am your superior. That is all. How dare you touch Maria! You will learn your place or you will die." Jason looked at Jasper and shook his head, his eyes telling Jasper that he did not believe him. He protected his head and closed his eyes. His gargled screaming began to fill the air satisfying Maria for now..._

Xxx

Present

Screaming filled his head and Jasper sprang up from the sofa. "Alice." He panicked the house was silent and he felt a great loss as if his mate had been wrenched from him. He smelled her scent and knew she was still close and before he realised it she was there in his arms and rocking his trembling body.

"I am here baby, always." Jasper held her too tight and she winced. "Jazzy it is okay. You are trembling baby. You seemed so peaceful earlier that we didn't want to disturb you. Did you have a bad dream as you were screaming?"

"I was? Where is everyone?"

"Rose and Mom are at the cottage and Daddy is at work."

"Papa." Jasper whispered and realised how much trouble he was in after the disrespect he had shown to his leader. "Did he say anything before he left?"

"Daddy said that you are to stay in the house at all times." Alice looked sternly at her mate to see if he would argue. He bowed his head.

"I guess I cannot argue with that." He mumbled.

"Jazzy you know how much I love you, but boy you really need to take a nice hot shower while I incinerate your clothes. It is a pity though as you look damn fine in that waistcoat. It is a good job I bought another in navy and a red shirt to accessorise." She grinned and skipped passed her mate. "I will unwrap a new pine scented soap for you and perhaps may even scrub your back."Jasper smiled and followed his mate.

He let the piping hot spray wash over him and he relaxed completely and tried to focus on just remaining calm especially with his siblings. They were just trying to protect him but they could have been killed. If Emmett had turned up alone Jason would have torn him into pieces. Jasper cringed at the idea of his life without Emmett and realised he had to forgive because the pain of hating was getting too much to carry.

He turned the spray onto ice cold and turned around to let the cold soothe his throbbing rear and legs. He sighed loudly at the relief until Alice appeared and shook her head with a small smile. "What, Alice! It helps I always do it after a whippin, Edward told me it works and it does."

She rolled her eyes. "Boys; they are such wimps."

"Yeah well if I were a girl I would never be scared of getting a spankin from Papa because he only ever gives you love taps. We really do need to have a meeting about the unfairness of the situation. Now either come in and keep me company or leave me to my cold compress.

Alice continued to smile at her husband. "My hand is colder than the shower let me see if I can soothe you more..."

He put a pair of black jeans on, his new red shirt and navy waistcoat and pulled on his black boots. He wished he could put his sweats back on as the jeans were uncomfortably tight. He wanted to make a good impression to show his father that he has only respect for him and his authority. He brushed his wet hair away from his face. And then he waited. He really did not know what to expect yet knew he would be punished severely. As Papa's Deputy he would need to be pulled back in line. He would want the same for such disobedience in regards to his authority.

Alice and Esme could have been injured because of his foolish behaviour. He paced back and forth and kept glancing out the window in the hope of Jason waiting for him. The calming tones of Jeff Buckley filled his head and he turned to see Alice by the CD player. "It's a cold and it's a broken Halleluiah." Alice sang along to the words and embraced her mate.

"I love you Alice but seriously lil girl, Buckley will just make me more depressed." He gave her a smile and leaned his head upon hers and listened to the music as he rocked his wife. "I will love you endlessly Alice."

"I know and me you, we will NEVER be separated." Alice whispered. "Emmett is much better today. He wants to come home Jazzy." Jasper stiffened before listening to the steady rhythm of the music.

"I know. This is Em's home he is always welcome."

"Do you mean that Jasper?" She looked up into her husband's face to gage his reactions.

Jasper smiled and kissed her nose. "Unlike you lil miss I have never told a lie to you."

"Jasper I swear I did not know." Her eyes went wide in panic.

"I know that Alice I was referring to your unplanned vacation to Italy, credit card bills, phone bills, pretending my favourite jeans had been eaten by rabid wolves, saying that your new car was stolen when you had crashed it and then tried to hide the evidence, pretending my favourite hat had been eaten by rabid cats oh and not to forget the school's pet rabbit, God rest his soul.!" He counted off her lies on his fingers yet his eyes were twinkling and he seemed brighter than before. "I do not have enough fingers to continue." He suddenly twirled her around and sang along in a high pitch to _Dream Brother, _making her giggle_._

The sound of the Mercedes pulling up stopped Jasper in his tracks. Alice hugged him tight and whispered reassurance. "Please will you go the cottage until Papa and I have had a chance to -."

"Of course Jazzy. I have not seen anything concrete about your pun-"

"Alice Whitlock Cullen!" Alice spun around and faced her Dad. "Sorry Daddy." She gave her bewildered soldier a light kiss on his lips. "Be brave and do not lose your temper." She went for a hug from Carlisle before leaving them alone.

"Jasper I would like to take this to my study." The boy looked at his Father and realised how tired Carlisle looked.

"Of course Sir."

Once in the study Jasper sat down and waited for his Father's verdict. He watched quietly as Carlisle took off his coat and jacket and loosened his tie. Jasper felt his anxiety and it did not sit well with him. He heard his father inhale and then exhale slowly before sitting down. He folded his arms on the desk and looked Jasper straight in the eyes.

"You have put your family in danger." Carlisle said it quietly in a soft tone yet he felt Jasper's fear wash over him. "Jasper there is no need to be fearful son, please try and calm yourself."

"I cannot help being scared Papa. I disobeyed direct orders leading to our coven becoming separated. My own personal feelings are not significant when the coven is under attack. My actions are deplorable and I do not deserve to be by your side. Yet I am so scared you will not want me as your Deputy. You gave me a chance to correct my behaviour and I did not. My disrespect is beyond belief and no punishments will be hard enough. And that Papa is why I am afraid."

"You are correct on some of those accounts Jasper except the most important ones. Your feelings are relevant and I never want you to think you have no voice and I will always want you by my side. However, you are old enough to keep those emotions in check and being Second in Command means that you rule with a steady head. That display last night saddened me and I do not ever want to see it again. I did give you a chance to correct your behaviour Jasper and feel saddened that you would flout my authority so openly."

Jasper shook his head sadly. "I am sorry Sir for everything. Papa, before we continue can I just ask, can Emmett come home." Carlisle was surprised at the request and change of tone it was urgent and pleading.

"Well that all depends on you son."

"I will not do anything Papa. I give you my word. I understand his actions were noble in Emmett's world." He paused before admitting the truth. "I wanted to hurt him Papa, if you had not stopped me... Then today I was thinking about how close he came to being killed and the pain was intense. The grief at losing Emmett is fierce and suddenly I felt lighter and knew I had to forgive so I could try and heal my own past. Does that make sense Papa?"

Carlisle found that he could not prevent the tears that fell down his face and dropped onto his hands. "That makes perfect sense Jasper." Jasper felt the anxiety dissipate and was washed with relief and calm. He welcomed it and smiled at his Father.

"Your words have given me great comfort. We will move on from this son and rebuild bridges. I forgive you Jasper."

Jasper's eyes brightened as he felt his Father's love and forgiveness. He then burst into tears at how much better he suddenly felt like a weight had not been lifted but was being shared. "I am not going to punish you Jasper. You have partly your mother to thank as I got quite the ear bashing myself last night."

Carlisle smiled at his son before looking serious. "Jasper I was intending to show you just how hard I could make an impression with my strap if I so desired to. I was going to teach you a good lesson in knowing your place. Your words have convinced me that the lesson is already learned."

Carlisle went to stand in front of his son and leaned upon the desk. "IF we have to cover these grounds again boy you will not sit down comfortably for a month. Do you understand? Do not think showing you clemency is a free pass to behave in that manner again! Jasper I don't like having to repeat myself twice if I have to do it a third time you will have my full displeasure on your head. Your rank then would come in to serious question."

"Papa how can you forgive me without retribution."

"I punish you to keep you safe and for you to forgive yourself. I love you and if I believe that the lesson is truly learned then I will reconsider. These are exceptional circumstances Jasper. During times of stress we can make mistakes. Jasper the realisation of how deeply you hurt your mother and wife has punished you more than my strap could. You know the consequences as your mother has already spoken to you and I fully support her decision. Yet it will never come to pass as I believe in you. Forgiveness is the key to moving forward and like I have told you many times; we will move forward together."

"Sir. I will not let you down again. Thank you for giving me this chance."

"I will be keeping a close eye on you young man. ANY disobedience will be dealt with swiftly and severely. This is your one chance; keep that in mind." Jasper and Carlisle remained silent both lost in their own thoughts. Yet it was an easy quiet and they were both relaxed. Suddenly they caught a new scent blowing in from the open window. Jasper's eyes widened in shock...

Review Please:)


	8. Chapter 8 Do you Love me Papa

A/N Big smiles from Birmingham:)

Warning: A spanking theme runs throughout. (Rated M)

Do you love me Papa?

"Jasper, are you okay son?" The soldier was trembling and was rooted to the spot his arms down at his sides. "Stay here." Jasper watched his Father leave and close the study door, he felt sick and backed up towards the desk to lean upon it and hissed at the contact. He listened to his Father speaking too softly to catch the words and then he heard Rose. '_what has that foolish girl gone and done now.' _He smelled her scent and narrowed his eyes.

A small tap at the door and his sister entered and rushed to the medical bag and hugged it to her chest as she looked at Jasper. "I have bought him home Jasper." With that short statement she was gone leaving Jasper drained of any emotion and he was out of the window and running across the lawn before he had realised he had left the study.

He ran deep into the forest and climbed the highest tree he could find. Once at the top he sat on a large trunk and hugged his shaking knees to him, cried and buried his head on his crossed arms. He had a sudden memory of the flames that were long ago extinguished as Jason burned...

**_Before He Ran *Maria's Coven*_**

**_Jasper was studying a map in the dirt when Jason quickly walked on by. He turned to talk to him but was met with only determination. He folded the map and put it in his waistcoat pocket and quietly followed the boy. He watched as Jason walked swiftly up to Maria's new favourite and clonked him over the head._**

**_The goon was just as surprised as Jasper and turned growling and ready to pounce. He stopped when he saw who had dared touch him and smiled as he could not wait to inform Maria of her Deputy's pet. It would be another nail to bury Jasper with. "What are you grinning at, have you learned how to tie your shoe laces without Maria's help. Well done you." Jason goaded and clapped his hands._**

**_ "Do you want to end up the same way as that little friend of yours last week?" _**

**_The boy got on his knees and put his hands behind his back. "Yes" He said simply and Jasper was suddenly hit by Jason's intentions and knew there was only one way this could end._**

**_Jason's sire was behind the creep and had snapped his neck before Jason had even opened his eyes again. He looked down to see a head resting at his knees. "And still he has that creepy smile."_**

**_"Shut up Jason, grab the head and follow me." Jasper began to drag the body to the heap of decapitated and discarded vampires that he himself had mainly killed. They put him underneath the others and then went back for all his belongings. Jason threw the match and they watched the funeral pyre, mesmerised by the flames and their own pain._**

**_"Matty is under there somewhere...He is out of it now, how peaceful that must be. Are you going to beat me Jasper?"_**

**_"Well what do you think?"Jasper said regrettably. "And it is not because of that evil fucker either."_**

**_"I think that I am just a lil afraid." Jason admitted as he watched the flames as they beckoned him; and stepped forward as if to find some heat within the fire. _**

**_"Afraid of me?" Jasper asked far away in his own thoughts._**

**_"Never afraid of you Jasper. I am only afraid of myself right now."_**

**_Jasper felt so wretched and lonely that he stepped forward and just wanted the flames to consume him, he felt the hairs singe on his arms and suddenly stopped and looked at Jason who had continued and the flames were already licking at his legs._**

**_"Jason, stop!"He yelled as he pulled his boy from the flames. Jason struck Jasper to let him go, he was thrown to the floor and Jasper was frantically putting out the flames with his hands. "You bloody fool." Jasper lay back on the ground once Jason was out of danger and looked at his scorched hands. He growled and went to examine the boy's legs._**

**_"You'll live!" He said gruffly and recoiled by the despair radiating from Jason. "Get up and come with me." Jason just lay defeated in the dirt and closed his eyes. "Now why are you the only one that never obeys me when I give an order?"_**

**_After a long drawn out silence Jason laughed soullessly. "Because you are my friend and you should never be afraid to disobey a friend." _**

**_"You assume too much Jason and look where it always lands you." Jasper was hurting for his friend yet he knew that if Maria had found out he had attacked her new favourite the flames would be the least of his problems. But to take your own life, there had to be another way. "Come with me..."_**

**_Jason knelt on the floor of the barn and remained leaning across the small bundle of hay, he stayed that way until he heard his sire put his belt back around his waist. Slowly he put his shirt back on and gritted his teeth as the scratchy material rubbed against his welted back. "Ya ca-cannot wa-watch me all of the ti-time." He said bravely then winced when Jasper paused doing the buckle of his belt back up._**

**_"Do you want me to take my belt back off?" He growled narrowing his eyes when Jason ignored his threat. "You know if I have to take it to you once more for further correction you will receive the buckle end."_**

**_"No Sir." He said defeated and completely gave up on his buttons and sat down and hugged his knees and sobbed. "But I still stand by what I said. Anyway I am glad you disposed of him as he had it in for ya."_**

**_"I know that Jason, my days were certainly numbered while he was around, but that aint the point and you know it and that is not the reason you attacked him." He redid his belt and sat down next to him and put his arm around the boy's shaking shoulders. _**

**_"Well I reckoned, kill two birds with one stone." He tried to smile but stopped when he heard the soft rumble from Jasper's throat._**

**_"Just run Jason and don't look back." He whispered it to him as he cradled him in his arms and listened to his wretched sobs. Jason rested his head in Jasper's lap and stretched his long legs out in the dirt and closed his tear filled eyes. "You are so much better than this life, make a new one."_**

**_"Run where? All I know is here and you." He mumbled as he drifted. Jasper wanted to go now and take him but he could not leave there was so much to do and too many lives depended on him and if he ran he wanted to run from everyone and then forget forever. _**

**_"It is okay calm down." He felt Jason slowly relax as he continued to lay his head in Jasper's lap. Jasper leaned his head against the hay and stroked Jason's black messy hair. "Jason are you okay now?" There was no response as the boy drifted into an uneasy rest. "I do love you, even if I do not show it. It is for the best this way." Jasper drifted off too and they rested peacefully for the remainder of the night. Run was the last thought in Jasper's troubled head..._**

_xxx_

Jasper had been motionless for several hours lost in memories long ran away from. He felt a thud on the head and looked down to see the small figure way below of Edward. "I ain't coming down Edward please go away." Jasper crossed his arms and looked straight ahead; he heard his brother chuckle before joining him in the tree.

Edward sat opposite and swung his legs down either side. "Do you remember when Esme chased Emmett and he climbed the nearest tree and refused to come down." They both laughed at the memory. "He thought because she was in heels and a posh frock she would leave him be."

"Mama looked scary when the heels came off and she flew up that tree and grabbed him by the ear." They both winced then laughed. "You just don't test Mama Dragon."

"I have been calling you all afternoon you know." Edward raised an eyebrow and smiled sadly at his brother. "When I miss your calls there is hell to pay." He recalled the belt Jasper had applied to the backs of his legs only last month for ignoring his phone call.

He had tried to appeal to brother Jasper that when you're in the middle of alone time with the missus you didn't want to answer unimportant calls. Edward had realised his mistake was saying unimportant to Deputy Jasper! "Just be glad it was me calling and not Dad." Jasper nodded and swung his legs down and gave Edward a light kick with his boot.

"Sorry Edward, you are correct I should have answered my phone and yup I am mighty glad it was not Papa that called."

"You have been gone hours, Rose was really upset that you had bolted. Jason seems okay." Jasper shot his head up and stared at his brother.

"Y-you have met him?"

"Yes, I went to assist Dad and Rose as some of the injuries were deep. He is okay though and will heal soon enough just a few more scars to add to the body map." Jasper winced. "He is healing speedily; Dad said he has never seen such a rapid healing process."

"I believe that is why he has always been able to endure more than most." Jasper seemed far away and he blinked and shook his head. "Is he still at the house?"

"Mom is clucking over him and set him up in my old room." Edward frowned at the thought of his room not remaining as a shrine and was glad that Jasper could not read his thoughts. "He is in bed with endless cups of blood and Alice chatting excessively to him. I think Dad was shooing everyone out when I left. Alice has given him your sleep pants and The Cure tshirt you love." He grinned at Jasper.

"I can't go home Eddy."

"Major Whitlock you get your butt down from that tree this instant!" Alice huffed as she tapped her foot crossly. Edward and Jasper looked at each other and grinned.

"Best go before she drags you down by your ear." He laughed "She is her mother's daughter." Edward jumped to the ground dodging Alice's playful swat.

She looked back up into the tree expectantly. "Come on Mister I am waiting very patiently for you." Jasper landed at her feet and straightened up.

"Hi." He offered with a shy smile and a tilt of his head.

"Daddy was so worried that you ran off Jazzy, we all were."

"Alice I can't go back there."

"And why not?" She put her hands on her hips and looked up with blazing eyes. "Why are you so special that you can run away when the rest of us are making the best of a bad situation? The only face that boy wants to see is yours."

"Alice I cannot deal –"

"Tough! I will have no more of your theatrics today!" Alice stepped closer to her mate sounding every bit like her Father. She then smiled and took hold of his hands. "Jasper I do not mean to be cruel, you have hidden from Jason for far too long and need to come to terms with what you both have suffered at her hands. Hiding is not helping anybody baby, you know that don't you? You have your chance to face your demons and lay them to rest. It is time and we will all face them together as Daddy always says."

"I am so scared Alice I do not want to remember. Please help me." He enclosed his wife and lay his head on hers.

"I am Jazzy that is why we are going home." He stiffened at her words.

"Yes Ma'am you are right as always..."

Edward returned back at the house before his siblings and went to find his Dad. He knocked gently and put his head around the door as Carlisle had not responded. He was sitting on the sofa leaning his head back as if asleep. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Edward, come in I did not hear you knock." He smiled wearily and patted the seat next to him.

"That just bought back a bad memory. The last time you patted that seat I could not sit down for the rest of the day." He smiled shyly and sat next to his Dad and gave him a friendly nudge.

"Now why would that be? Oh yes now I recall, throwing a tantrum and smashing the TV. However, that type of behaviour is few and far between as it is most difficult to be a brat when you are a Father." Carlisle smiled and ruffled his son's thick brown hair.

"I have an angel so I do not need to worry about tantrums." Edward said misguidedly, smug all the same then his smile faded. "Then again throwing tantrums is easier than you would think as my daughter is in the year above me at school. I guess it is a god job she stopped aging when she did. Her temper is much more controlled than mine and Bella's though, I guess."

"Exactly, yours and Bella's; Ness is your child through and through as she is a mini tornado and clearly took tips from the Tazmanian Devil as you did yourself. She is a whirlwind when she gets started." He chuckled. "Paybacks a bitch baby."

"Dad, language!" Carlisle laughed at his son's serious expression and ruffled his hair again. "Daaad, mind the hair please!" Edward ran his fingers through it before smiling at his Dad and giving him another nudge.

"Jasper didn't want to come home." Edward looked at the hurt on Carlisle's tired face and quickly went on. "Alice is making him I get the feeling she would drag him back by his ear if he did not comply. How is the boy?"

"Much better I have told him to rest as he does not stop talking."

"What about Rose it was strained earlier yet I am shocked that he let her anywhere near him."

"Yes, he is an amazing individual who just sees things differently. Rose stayed speaking with him for another hour before I ushered everyone out. Jason said that he understood why she was so protective over Jasper." Carlisle knew he had been correct about Jason he was good soul and it made his past that much more painful. "Rose's new name is Barbie according to Jason."

"What did Rose say?" Edward imagined angry cursing.

"She laughed." Carlisle said still surprised himself. "I have asked Emmett to stay at the cottage until tomorrow. I do not think there will be any issues yet I want to give Jason time to heal as I do not want him to feel threatened. I am going to go and spend a couple of hours with him later as I do not want my Em to feel abandoned."

"Have you decided on Rose and Emmett's punishments?" Edward asked tentatively as he knew it would be serious and he had a feeling that being daddy's princess was not going to work in her favour this time.

"Not yet, I have decided to take one worry at a time for now, I want to discuss it with Jasper first before I come to a decision." He smiled sadly at Edward. "It is not a task I want. Is Ness coming home tonight?"

"I have asked her to remain at Jacob's for a few days until we are completely sure about Jason. I do not want Ness to read him as I have only seen glimpses through Jasper's head and I do not want my daughter knowing of the atrocities that were committed or the part that Jasper played. "

"That is understandable Edward. However, Ness uses her gift as a way of judging a person's character and by stopping her it may make her even more curious. I believe you would be best discussing Jason and the shared past with her uncle, just omit certain parts. It is up to you I have found out the hard way that trying to protect your children will just make them find another way to disregard your rules. Is that correct Edward?" He gave his son a mock stern look.

"Yes Dad." Edward rolled his eyes and dodged his Dad's hand. They heard Jasper and Alice and went to meet them in the kitchen...

Esme was making her children a drink when Carlisle and Edward entered and placed two more mugs on the counter. "Jasper we were worried how are you sweety?"

"Okay I think?" Jasper said nervously and tried to calm his emotions to a dull throb. "I am sorry that I worried you Mama, Papa." He bowed his head and stood very still. "C-can I go up and see him?"

"Yes Jasper of course. Do you want me to come with you?" Jasper shook his head sadly. "He has settled down now." Carlisle smiled. "Only just mind you, I have had to go back up there twice to tell him to lie still and rest." Suddenly they heard the sound of guitar strings being quietly strummed. "Maybe I was wrong about the settling."

"It is just his way of relaxing Papa." Jasper whispered.

Jasper gave Alice a quick hug and looked at his family for a moment before his eyes locked on Rose who was hovering by the door.

"Rose you were a fool to go back out there looking for him." Jasper said quietly. "He could have hurt you, you were lucky the first time but going back could have signed your death warrant. I hope Daddy gives it to you good and not gives in when he sees a few tears. This time you deserve the strap."

"Jasper!" Esme chided and put her hands on her hips. "That is quite enough young man."

"Well its true Mama." Jasper said indignantly and then gulped when he saw the stern look from his Father; making the boy shield his sore backside. Ever since he agreed to be Second in Command Carlisle and Esme had taken a harder stance with him in regards to his temper.

Jasper was made aware long ago that if he misbehaved in front of others; he would be spanked there and then with whomever in the room. He had found that out the hard way when Mama was reading Alice's letter out all those years before... It had been a big incentive to hold his tongue and not be a childish brat up until now that is. "Sorry Sir." He then added quickly when Carlisle's eyes remained onyx "Please don't give me another hiding."

"Watch that tone when you are addressing your mother or myself son or anybody else for that matter. Rose will be punished for sneaking back out to once again meet with a possible threat to our coven. You are my Deputy, Jasper of course I expect you to have a say yet do not think that you will stand there and dictate to us and deliberately make your sister cry."

"My apologies to you Sir." Jasper was on the verge of tears and Esme rushed up to him and encased him in the comfort that only a mother can offer. "Sorry Mama."

"I did it for you." Rose said through her tears as she sadly watched her mom and brother. Jasper moved quickly from his mother's reach and turned to face Rose, he looked imposing and Rose stepped closer to her Father afraid of her brother.

"Well for future reference Miss Hale, please don't." He placed his hands behind his back before walking swiftly past his family; he did not give Rose another look as he walked by which made her cry quietly and go to her Father for comfort which he gave gladly.

Esme was about to go after her son and give him a good telling off for making his sister weep; when her mate called her name. "Esme, he is upset you can speak with him later as right now Rose needs her mother." Carlisle gently removed his daughter's tight embrace and guided her to Esme's consoling arms. He left them together and went to his son...

Jasper stood outside of Edward's old room and listened to the sounds from within. The room was silent now and Jasper knew that Jason was listening for him. He smelled his scent and felt nauseous as memories began to flood his senses. Jasper backed up and went to go to his own room when a hand touched his shoulder.

"It will be alright son. I promise that you will feel better when you see him as Jasper the memories will become bearable and you have the chance to make new ones. Better memories." Carlisle stroked his cheek. "I am here do not be afraid." Jasper hugged his Father and allowed himself to be comforted and absorb his Papa's love and confidence in him. "I will be in the kitchen and waiting for you."

"You love me don't ya Papa?" Jasper asked softly tilting his head to the side slightly to catch his Father's words.

"Of course I do son."

"Would you ever leave me?"

"Never, unless I am forced by death, why Jasper, I do not need words as you can feel my love for you every day."

"No reason, I knew that would be the answer." Jasper bowed his head which was abruptly pulled back in line by Carlisle's steady hand as he stood in front of him.

"I can make that promise Jasper because I am a part of a stable loving family with a Deputy that keeps the family from harm. I am not a lonely and abused boy who had the burden of an army to command and the fear of another day. Jasper you did what you thought was right at the time. Jason escaped and you gave him the courage to do that and never give in. Are you giving in Soldier?" Carlisle said sternly making Jasper open his eyes wide.

"Never, Sir." He said feeling a little more confident to face his ghost. "Thankyou Papa for putting up with me I know it must be difficult as I did not come with a guarantee of a stable background."

"Jasper!" Carlisle quietly hissed. "You should know better than to say something like that. We all have a past yet when you are with people you love you share that past and its entire heart ache. I love you son and would not change you for anything. Be brave my boy and knock off the self flagellation before I kick your rear."

"Sorry Sir." He whispered. "I am ready now." He knocked lightly on Edward's door and listened to his Father descending the stairs.

"Hell-hello." The quiet whisper from the other side made Jasper cringe and he took a deep breath and released it slowly before turning the handle and entering the dark room.

Jason was standing by the window and Jasper knew he was covering his exit point. He heard the boy take a sharp intake of breath at the sight of his sire. He walked slowly forward before stopping and standing to an uneasy attention.

"H-hope you didn't mind your wife said ya never wore it as you looked like a grungy English teenager in it." He looked at the cure tshirt and then stepped back a little as clearly nervous. "I have waited for a long time to see you and now that you are standing right in front of me I do not know what to do or say and wearing sleep pants is not helping much."

Jason picked up the guitar and inched slowly forward to Jasper who had remained still and quiet. "I wanted to give you this." He handed the beloved instrument to Jasper and backed up again nervously shuffling his feet. Jasper suddenly remembered that about him that even in line he could never remain still.

Jasper slowly walked further into the room and held out the guitar as he got closer. "You have taken really good care of my guitar, though I do believe that it is more yours than mine. Please keep it." He handed the instrument back and saw it was trembling fingers that snaked around the long neck. He could see the silver scars that adorned his hands and the joints of his fingers, which was highlighted by the moonlight shining through the window.

Was this really happening? It was like a dream he had thought about this moment time and time again but now it was here he felt the same as Jason confused, scared and clueless as to what to do.

"You do not want it?" Jasper heard the hurt in the boy's voice and began to soothe him.

"Of course I do. It is in safe hands and that makes me happier than keeping it. I le-left it for ya Jason." Jason stepped forward allowing Jasper to take in the full extent of the boy's injuries. Comfort was replaced by anger and Jason was engulfed in such white hot rage that he quickly stepped back towards the open window.

Jasper panicked when he felt Jason's terror and realised he did not want him to flee. He calmed himself at once before his Papa came up. "Sorry I am not angry, not with you anyway." He moved up to the boy and stood infront of him.

"I have been looking for you for a long time." Jason said softly and his swollen eyes filled with fresh tears. Jason impetuously threw his arms around Jasper who went rigid and raised his arms out wide unsure what to do. The boy was trembling and he slowly returned the embrace. It was the strangest feeling to Jasper as if a part of him had returned home and he held him tight not wanting to let him go. They both were taking comfort and reassurance they needed from the other and it felt right.

They remained like that for several minutes before Jason pulled away and smiled. "That is enough of that Jasper, ya soft git." Jasper laughed remembering his quirky friend and hugged him tighter lifting Jason off his feet before releasing him and giving him a playful shove...

Jason was sitting in the moonlight under a huge pine and smoked and it felt good. He had decided to sneak off for just a quick one to steady his nerves. After his sixth he felt more chilled. He had waited for the house to go silent, then waited another hour and then took his chance to leave. He looked at the moon as his music played softly in his ears.

He suddenly smelt new scents and thought it was a Cullen yet the other scent made him wary and Jason got to his feet when two others approached. A young couple; he was unsure if she was a vampire yet he knew she was not human. "Jason I assume." Jacob said standing very tall as he put an arm around his girl.

"And you are?" Jason replied flashing dark and dangerous eyes. "A wolf in boy's clothing by the looks of ya."

"I am Ness Cullen and this is Jacob my boyfriend."

"I bet his barks worse than his bite." Jason said smiling as he liked the girl. "Another Cullen? A friendly one I hope."

"Yes, we are all friendly, my aunt and uncle just-"

"If you mean Ken and Barbie than yeah I get it they were protecting their own." Jason meant it as he did understand, that did not stop him from being wary though.

"You remind me of Emmett in ways, he is a good guy. I am a little different from the others, I will show you." Ness stepped forward and touched Jason's cheek not showing any signs of noticing his injuries.

_Jason saw himself as a baby being cuddled and loved who was then a black-haired boy emerging into a forgotten memory, he smiled and laughed with his mother. She clapped at his tricks and cuddled him just because she loved him so very much. He was overwhelmed by the emotions of seeing his mother of feeling loved, wanted and cared for. Then the casket and sorrow enfolded him._

_Jason began to tremble as he felt long lost grief swamp him and he tried to back away, only to see his uncle drunk and wanting. The Red Eyed Monster watched from afar. Emily dead in the dirt... _"Get away from me!" Jason growled and found himself lying in the dirt with a giant wolf snarling down into his face as he lay pinned underneath.

"Get off him!" Ness yelled and grabbed his wolfy ear and pinched it, the beast whimpered and backed off, never leaving eye contact with the weeping blood sucker. Ness was shaken at the strong emotions that she had endured from the lone boy.

She had felt the complete and utter despair as she saw Jason's uncle, then hope at the image of her own uncle standing so still watching...Why had he been watching? Why did he not do something before - ? She blinked back tears and went towards Jason.

"Please do not t-touch m-me again." He put his arms in front of him to ward off the girl; all the time watching the wolf that eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry, it is just how I say hi."

"Could you not just say hi?" He tried to smile when he saw the devastated look on her face. "That was intense; I never thought that I would see my Mama again."

"She was beautiful and you were so loved, you totally look like her you know. You had beautiful eyes and so did your mom."

"Yes, but I had forgotten that I was loved like that; it felt nice and I guess I had blocked it out. Her eyes were so blue how I could have forgotten. When I think of eyes all I see are –"

"Red." She whispered thinking of her uncle just watching and not doing anything to save the abused boy. Tears welled up in her eyes and she went and stood by her wolf.

Jason knew what she was feeling as she had just shared one of the worst memories he had locked away and he was glad to see her take comfort in the wolf.

"Thanks Ness Cullen. Ness, what an unusual name now I wonder what your Mama and Papa were on when they came up with that." Jacob growled softly and Jason just grinned and relit his joint with trembling fingers, making Jacob growl once more. Jason stared at the wolf and took an extra long drag and shrugged.

"You have known uncle Jasper a long time?"

"Uncle? " He queried confused.

"It is a long two-parter. Short version is Edward is my Dad, real Dad and Bella is my mom."

"Yes, the miracle child. You were a lil girl last time I saw you and wow look at you now. I am standing next to a beautiful marvel and that is your boyfriend, what a waste." He smiled at the wolf sheepishly. "No offence pup."

Ness laughed at Jacob's hound dog expression and gave his back a rub making his tail wag before he could stop it. Jason laughed at the wolf's tail that was now tucked between his hind legs but felt the love that the wolf held for the girl and realised he liked the boy too. They all looked into the distance as they heard movement from the Cullen abode.

"I have a suggestion pup to help you in the pant department. Purple elasticised pants like the ones that -"

"The hulk wears." Ness clapped her hands and jumped up and down. "I have already suggested that but Jacob got huffy. A snort from Jacob made Ness giggle and she jumped on his back making the wolf wag his tail happily now, not caring that they had a very annoying blood sucker with them.

Renesemee Cullen that is your name, yes I can see why you are called Ness I like it." The wolf seemed to nod and then snort angrily at the next words. "and your are the cutest dragon around."

"Dragons are not real." She grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Neither are vampires and the concept of werewolves is rather ridiculous." Jason smiled at Jacob.

"You said the first time I saw you, what did you mean? We have never met before."

"That day in the meadow, you were standing by your Mama and Papa and the pup. I was there; just hidden I was not ready to see Jasper unless we had to fight the Volturi, anyway there was a Spanish vampire there that I was trying to avoid."

"Do you mean uncle Eleazar?

Jason now rolled his eyes. "Another family member, damn the world really is too small."

"Why were you avoiding Uncle Ele? What did you do to upset the most calmest and compassionate of elders?"

Jason did not answer and had one long last drag on his smoke before crushing it under his boot.

"You know Jason, that is a disgusting habit and Nanna and Pops will not be happy." Ness said knowingly. "Just ask uncle Jasper he will tell you."

"Yup Ness I guess you could ask Uncle Eleazar too..."

**Review** please and make Ruby smile:) Mind you I am already smiling after all of Mrs Whitlocks143 updates.


	9. Chapter 9 Is it Time Daddy?

A/N

It has been put off long enough and I guess it is time for Rose and Em to face the consequences of that day in the clearing...I am relieved it will soon be over and the family can all settle down and become better acquainted with Carlisle's newest charge...

**WARNING:** Harsh Disciplinary punishment with a strap *on the back – sorry in advance* and a good ole fashioned spankin'. Please do not read if it is not your cup of tea. Thanks:)*

Thankyou for following my tale.x

xxx

**Is it Time Daddy?**

Jason had been with the Cullen's for a little over a month and had settled in well and enjoyed the company and to be with Jasper; and a content Jasper that smiles. He had built a bond with all the siblings, especially Emmett who was as hyped up as he was. He was always bored when they went to school and would spend hours with Esme in the garden chatting or playing his guitar to her. He had been trying hard to get his smoking under control but would still disappear for hours at a time and wished he had an invisibility cloak. Then again...so did Esme when she wanted an hour of peace and would think back to Em when he was an excitable newborn.

Carlisle had been biting his tongue each time he reappeared and was never fooled by Jason's fresh change of clothes and Lynx body spray. Yet, he knew this could not go on and that Jason would have to make a choice very soon or face the Cullen consequences. He was reluctant to be overly harsh as the boy was still adjusting to their way of life.

However, he did feel that the boy's adjustment period was about to come to an end, and that was not something that Carlisle or Esme were looking forward to facing. The Elder's was aware of how anxious Jasper was over the weed dilemma, as he was afraid of losing Jason again as habits were difficult to break and Jason may choose the weed over his family. As long as he didn't get Jasper involved, as that boy needs no encouragement where weed was concerned!

Today was going to be hard on all of them...Esme and Carlisle had discussed at length the punishments for Rose and Emmett as they had put it off longer than was necessary as Emmett had been healed for over a week and back at school now.

Carlisle was so pleased how Emmett and Jason had bonded and knew his children had been punished that night when they realised what they had done. Though he knew he could not leave it at that as would Jasper or Edward have got off so lightly? He knew they would not have and yet still he had not punished them.

They could have been killed! Carlisle broke the pen he had been writing with and stood up and paced to the window to see Jason and Em wrestling and Rose sitting on the grass staring into space. He smiled at the boys and then looked at his daughter who was hugging her knees and seemed so sad.

Rose was his problem. He had never been comfortable punishing the girls and mainly left the unpleasant task to Esme. Alice was not such a difficulty as she only ever needed a few swats as seeing the future can really keep you out of trouble and Jasper was so strict at times that Alice was well behaved for the most part.

Rose was different...She had suffered greatly at the hands of men and the last thing he would want is for his princess to be afraid of him or have unpleasant memories resurfaced. If only they had not gone off like that and come and talked to him first; they had to be punished and severely and as coven leader this time he could not shirk his parental responsibilities onto his mate..._'Or could I?'_ Carlisle mused and was glad Edward was not around to eaves drop on his cowardly thoughts...

Rose, Emmet, Jasper and Jason sat at the kitchen table nervously and watched Carlisle and Esme as they had been called inside for a meeting. "Is it time Daddy?" Rose said sadly and began to play with her wedding band. Em took a hold of her trembling hands and placed them in his lap.

"Time for what?" Jason asked as he looked at the neutral expressions and turned to Jasper for clarification.

"It is time for them to be punished for what occurred the day they found you." Jasper said quietly as not to upset his siblings any further or Jason who was growing irate.

"Why? That was ages ago and we are all friends" Jason stared at Carlisle. "Why drag it back up Carlisle?" Jason said a little insolently for the Elders' liking and Esme tsked.

"It is not being dragged up Jason so please watch your tone when addressing me. The unprovoked actions of Rose and Emmett were disgusting, aggressive behaviour. Not only did they gang up on a lone vampire which, in itself is shocking to us. They put themselves in danger from following through on their macabre undertaking."

Carlisle lowered his tone as Jason was getting edgy and looking under his eyes at Jasper to sort the problem out.

The Patriarch gave the boy a stern look and continued. "Rose then went back out after being sent to her room and could have been seriously hurt. I am happy that all has turned out well Jason and I know you are all friends." He watched as tears appeared in the boy's eyes. "This is going to happen, for us all to move forward. Especially Emmett and Rose, who have had this punishment hanging over their heads and they need closure also."

"Jay, it is not your fault okay." Rose said trembling. "It is our fault and we both knew it was coming and rightfully so I guess." She gave Jason a dazzling smile and he smiled back and wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Bee, but I still think this is wrong."

"Jason." Jasper said quietly. "This is not your decision yet you were involved and that is why it is being discussed with you first." He spoke sternly and Jason frowned.

"Look people, we are all friends and they were not hurt; all they were doing was protecting their own and ya should be proud of em for trying. And I do not need protecting as Kenny knows if he touches me again he will be sorry." He said it light hearted but Jasper growled and stood up and grabbed Jason by his Muse tshirt and practically yanked him across the table.

"Do not EVER be so flippant about hurting my brother again. If you touch one hair on any of their heads you will be sorry and answer to me." Jasper's eyes blazed as he knew the power Jason had and if Rose had not been with Em that day then Jason would have killed him. He saw the look on Jason's face and realised his mother and Father were both calling his name.

"Jasper!" Carlisle said more firmly, "Remove your hand from Jason's clothing and sit down...NOW." Jasper was embarrassed at the stern tone his Father had used on him while in a meeting, and knew that would not save him from a humiliating punishment if he pursued the issue. The soldier sat back down watching Jason who now seemed shaken and scared; his bottom lip was protruding in a pout and his eyes had become moist and dark crimson.

"I am sorry Jason I never meant to scare ya." He said it half sincerely and hoped that his parents bought it, though the way his Papa was staring at him he didn't think they had. _'I don't want a spankin' infront of Jason.'_ He thought miserably and wished he had bit his tongue and had words afterwards when no one was around. Jasper was responsible for the boy and did not like to see him speak so openly insolent to Carlisle. For Jason's sake mainly as he knew it would not be tolerated.

He was responsible for all that Jason was and the fact that Em and Rosie could have been killed made Jasper cringe every time he thought upon it. As he watched Jason's expression turn from fearful to bitter he tried to appease him and perhaps avoid a hiding and it was his Mama that was worrying him the most as she continued to watch him steadily before turning to her newest youngster.

"Well you didn't Jasper so do not flatter yourself." Jason said sullenly and folded his arms, slouching in a very unsoldier like pose which irritated his sire but he bit his lip and kept quiet.

"Jason sweety, sit up straight as we are having a meeting." Esme said and passed him his drink, she smiled and he could not help grinning back. She turned to frown at Jasper. "I would like a quiet word with you in a moment son." She raised an eyebrow and Jasper gulped.

Jason had a sip and looked at Carlisle. "Please do not be too harsh on them Sir, they really are sorry and will never do it again. And I was only teasing, I would never harm this coven and would defend it with my life as you would do yourself Sir and so would the others so why punish them? You want a strong coven; it is the chance of a long and peaceful existence."

"I do not appreciate that type of teasing Jason and even though Jasper is in trouble for being so aggressive with you I agree with what he says to some extent. Only it would be me that you would face if you hurt your family as they all would. For your own hide's sake, please remember that. Also, Jasper is my Second in Command and you will show respect for his position. Is that clear Mr Walker?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow at the boy and waited for a reply.

"Sorry Sir, I meant no disrespect." Jason bowed his head and sniffled and could feel Jasper still watching him...

"Emmett." Carlisle said gently once the meeting was finished. "Jasper and Jason will take you on a hunt; I want you back here in one hour." Emmett's eyes grew wide and he put his arms protectively around his mate.

"Dad, please just punish me it was my fault as I riled Rosie up to agree with my stupid idea. Let Rosie off please." Carlisle shook his head sadly at Emmett.

"No son you do not speak for Rosalie and she made the decisions herself that has led her here today as you did yourself. Rose will be fine Em, you know that and Esme will stay with her during the punishment. Please do not worry my boy we will look after her and the same goes for you."

Rose pulled away from Em. "It is okay really, I have been preparing myself for this day and I deserve it. Emmy, we both do." She looked around at all of them and her teary eyes fell on her Dad. "I am ready Daddy and I deserve it as I cannot stop th-thinking about what I did to Jay."

She looked at her hands and began to rub them as if cleaning off the venom, left from Jason's open wounds. "I feel sick all of the time and cannot rest." She burst into tears and Esme was by her side in an instant, comforting her baby daughter and shushing her, as Em sat awkwardly not knowing how to make his mate feel better.

"It is guilt sweetheart. Your Dad and I were wrong to leave the punishment this long as you need to release those feelings and forgive yourself. Jason forgives you and understands your reasoning's. My brave girl, do not weep you are a kind person and you are not bad. Come on Rosie come with mommy and let us get this over with and I promise you will feel better afterwards. Do not be scared honey."

"I'm not mom." Rose mumbled into Esme's shoulder. "Well not much, cannot you punish me?" She whispered to her mother.

Esme sighed and shook her head. "Not this time Baby... Carlisle can you give us about ten minutes before you come in as I want to prepare Rose for her punishment and get her another drink." He nodded and turned to the boys. Esme waited to see if Carlisle would have words with Jasper before leaving them to comfort her daughter.

"One hour and then I expect you to be waiting by the study door young man. I will not be pleased if I find you back here during Rose's punishment."

"I won't Dad...Besides; I promised Rose I would back off." Emmett whined as he shuffled his feet and clenched his fists. Carlisle looked at the boy's aggressive stance and walked up to him and encased him in his embrace. "Please do not be too harsh on her she may act like a bit – numpty but she is soft."

"I know that son, now you need to trust me as I have never steered you wrong have I?" Emmett shook his head sadly and was led out the door by Jason leaving Jasper facing his Father. He stood to attention and waited to hear what Carlisle would say to him.

"Any other time young man and I would have spanked your bare bottom for that display. Consider yourself lucky that I didn't today." Jasper winced and worried that Jason had heard the rebuke. "I never want to see you grab Jason like that again, he is not a rag doll and you will remember that for future reference." He went over to Jasper who tensed his muscles in prepation for a good smack.

"It is good to see how you care for them all son." Jasper unscrunched his eyes and peered warily at his Father and was relieved as instead of Carlisle grabbing his arm he stroked it affectionately. "Try and think on how you come across to the others when you behave aggressively." Jasper nodded and patted his Dad on the shoulder as he could feel his growing anxiety.

"Jason is not your responsibility alone and you need to let him find out the hard way how much will be tolerated from his behaviour. What you need is too just have some fun with him as you both start a new relationship as friends. If he gets too far out of line I will pull him up over it. I do not want you treating him in the manner that I have just witnessed Jasper, do you hear me? I know you do not want to be spanked in front of Jason and that has saved your hide...This time." He spoke softly and kissed his son on the forehead. "Think, think, think."

"I will try harder Papa, I just get so annoyed with him." Carlisle chuckled.

"The joys of being a parent."

Jasper smiled and then looked concerned at his Father as the emotions were rolling off him and making the boy feel anxious and upset. Carlisle would normally mask his true feelings much better from his prying empath. "You will be okay Papa, ya cannot always leave it to Mama ya know." He smiled cheekily and Carlisle laughed and ruffled his boy's curly golden locks. "Rose needs this, you have kinda left it a long time and I feel the guilt consuming her."

"I agree son and I dare say your mother will say the same later. Go and keep those pair out of trouble for an hour if that is possible."

"Papa can I ask you something? Doess lil Ness seem off with me lately?" Carlisle looked at his son's worried expression.

"We will talk later son, not that I have noticed. Perhaps now Jason is here you have not been giving her enough attention." Jasper smiled, yet still felt she was blocking him and not sure why. Jasper shrugged and went to find his charges relieved that for once it was not his butt in a sling and said a silent prayer to Cumor, the Goddess of Words and Wisdom and thanked her kindly for watching over him...

Rosie was sitting on the sofa wrapped in Esme's arms. She had been weeping and her eyes were swollen from the venom. She sat up straight when her father entered and he bought a chair up to the sofa and sat by them. "Rosie, has your mother spoken to you about what is about to happen?"

"Ye-yes Dad." She sniffled and looked at him hurt. "I th-thought only the b-boys got the str-strap daddy." She looked so betrayed and frightened that Carlisle's eyes widened in panic. He looked at Esme for support who leaned over and took her child in her arms and shushed her.

"We dicussed this Rosie, didn't we." Esme said softly and kissed her hair. "It would not be fair to Emmett would it if only he received a strapping when you were both equally to blame. It will be only one on each palm baby and that is because your Father had the final say on that matter. I love you Rose but you would be receiving more if your Father had not persuaded me otherwise." Rose cried even more as her mother not only agreed but was pushing for more.

Esme sat Rose up and stroked her wet cheeks. "Deep breaths, you are safe okay. I am going to go and sit at the desk now." Rose looked panicked and grabbed her mother's hands. Esme gently removed them and stood up keeping gentle pressure on her daughter's shoulder to remain sitting down. "I am not going anywhere baby girl, you are safe with us as always."

Esme walked over to Carlisle's black leather chair and sat down and turned it in the other direction so Rose could not see how upset she was.

The Matriarch felt dreadful for not taking over the punishment as she knew it was what they both wanted. Yet she could not, Carlisle was coven leader and this was a serious matter and she did not want someone as hot tempered as Rose to think that her mother will always deal with her. Esme knew her hand was hard, yet not that hard.

Also, she knew it would have a bigger impact if her Father corrected her as one stern look from her Daddy would have Rose in tears, how real those tears were half the time was anyone's guess...but still, Esme knew this was Carlisle's correction that was needed here and anything less and Rose would not be able to forgive herself.

She also knew that Carlisle had to face up to the fact that the girls as well as the boys need to be disciplined from time to time. Rose was different though as her experiences had made her mistrustful of men even her Father and brothers at times and Carlisle respected that a mother's touch was more appropriate. Even though it would be traumatic for both of them they would realise that it was not as bad as what they had imagined and perhaps that will help Rose overcome her silent fears.

She heard Rose mumble to her Dad so quietly that it was clear to Esme that the girl did not want her mother to catch the words. Carlisle seemed a little flustered yet remained calm and gentle as he talked to his daughter. "I understand that honey, yet this time I am going to have to insist. I am a Doctor Rose and I see the human form every day or at least it feels like it, I am not thinking anything only to get my point across so that I never have to be so harsh with you again."

His heart went out to his daughter's embarrassment. "I want you to concentrate on why I will be punishing you and not because you're shy of me seeing you." He said it softly and rubbed her hand. "Let us get it over with as I think your mother is planning a movie night in our bedroom. Girls only apparently." He smiled and rolled his eyes and Rose chuckled and rubbed her eyes.

"Ca-can I say something first, I am not stalling." She leaned forward on the sofa and took her Father's hands in her own. "I am not trying to lighten my punishment and I won't be trouble as I deserve this Daddy we both do and I am so sorry for hurting him and want to pay for it, you do-don't have to be so nice to me I do not de-deserve it."

"Rose, look at me. I am most shocked and hurt that you would deliberately go out of your way to hurt someone, anyone before you knew the facts first and only then if it warrants such drastic actions. You already feel repentant for that I know you do and that is why you cry and believe you do not deserve kindness, which is not true."

Carlisle stroked his daughter's cheek. He held his arms out and she stood up and gratefully snuggled up to him as he rocked her. "Rose I have forgiven you for that day as you stood so lonely in the doorway of the kitchen and I could not offer you the comfort that you needed and I am sorry for that sweet girl..." He paused as he looked at Rose. "The main reason you will be unable to sit comfortably for the next month is because you could have been killed and you seem to be missing this point; you and Emmett both."

The eternally young blonde Patriarch continued. "Jason is a skilled fighter as you have seen first-hand and he WOULD have killed my son; there is no doubt in my mind. As I have already told you my girl, you were lucky that it was Jason and not another of our kind."

Carlisle stood Rose back up to stand in-between his legs and gave her a hug before removing his wrist watch and rolling up his sleeves. Carlisle's eyes went onyx and he spoke more sharply than he intended to, making Rose burst into fresh tears and hide her face in her hands. He removed her hands and cupped the palm of his hand under her trembling chin and snapped it back into place, as Carlisle watched her frowning. "We nearly lost our children that day and it makes me feel humanly sick every time I think about it. Rosalie, you will never be that reckless with the life of yourself and that of your mate and our son again. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes Daddy." She cried and nodded several times. "Bu-but do you really forgive me about Ja-Jason?"

"Yes, you need to do the same as Jason holds no ill will." He stood up and removed the chair back to the desk and looked sadly at Esme. She nodded encouragingly at her mate and watched him walk back to their daughter.

"Look at me Rosalie." He said sternly, the loving Father now gone to be replaced by a determined one, though not any less caring. She stood up and looked at her Dad. "Pull your jeans down, you can leave the pants up for now."

Rose slid her baby pink jeans down her long slim legs and shyly stood straight yet would not look at Carlisle. He sat down in the middle of the sofa and took her hand and gently pulled her towards him and over his lap. She gave no bother and remained still as he positioned her in a position where she would feel safe. Rose leaned her head against the vacant seat and her hair fanned out around her hiding her away. He legs were resting on the other seat and Carlisle rubbed her back until she was breathing normally. "Okay Rosalie, you understand why you are here in this position?"

"We hurt an unarmed man and then I left my room when I was told not to...Sorry Dad."

"Are you forgetting something or do you need a reminder young lady?"

"That I am a mixed up monster." She said hesitantly and hissed when her bottom was smacked once hard.

"Try again please Rosalie."

"I could have been killed and so could Em have been. Sorry Daddy I really am." She sniffled into the cushion and shifted slightly as the sting from the single slap had begun to pulse.

"How did you feel when Edward and Alice nearly lost their life by thinking they knew better than the coven collectively? Thinking they had the monopoly on the decision making when it came to foolish planning?"

"I was de-devastated and I still think on it sometimes and it still hurts that we almost lost them." She weeped and felt wretched.

"That is how I am feeling over you Rose and I need to know that it will NEVER happen again."

"It won't, I promise Daddy."

"Let us begin." Rose's head shot up and over to the desk. "Your mother is still here Rose, try and relax as much as you can." She settled once more and closed her eyes when she felt her Father's movement shift slightly as he raised his hand and struck the centre of her small bottom several times creating gasps, mewls and yelps from the sorry girl and making the right side of her pants rise up, exposing a small portion of her bare buttock which Carlisle's punishing hand caught repeatedly as her rear was so small. She cried and reached back to right herself only to have her wrist pinned gently by her Father's other hand to the bottom of her back.

Rose tried to remain still as had promised herself that she would not create a fuss like she normally would have done. She could not help squirming as it was difficult to remain still as her Father was not letting up and continued to lash her upturned bottom until the yelps turned to very loud maons and then the flood gates opened and Rose began to bawl. "I'm sorry about ja-jason, Daaaadyyyyyy. Please It hurts too much, please st-stop Daddy, please it hurts. Please Daddy pl-"

"What else are you sorry for young lady?" Carlisle growled as he focused on the back of her thighs with heavy smacks. "Well I am waiting for an answer and will take my belt to you if you do not answer me this INSTANT!"

"I put our lives in danger and Emmy was nearly killed!" She howled out the words brokenly and wished the pain would stop and her Daddy would love her and tell her all was well once more. Yet he did not stop and she began to wriggle more forcefully.

She did not intentionally move position and clawed the cushion with her free hand to stay down as the force of the blows were sending her further forward and Carlisle had to keep moving her back in position to regain a firm hold on her squirming little form. After ten minutes of constant hard, fast slaps; he stopped momentarily and reached over and took hold of the strap and placed it against her throbbing rear making her jump.

"Rose any of the boys would receive a good dose of punishment from this strap for behaving only half as bad as what you did. If I have to see you in this study for any kind of bullying behaviour or for a total disregard for your own life and YOU will receive six lashes across an already spanked bare bottom, do you understand? I mean every word."

"Yes Daddy." She sobbed and trembled and could not focus as the pain was so intense that she felt light headed and she made a promise to herself never to underestimate a punishment from her Daddy again. He placed the strap back down and tilted Rose further forward and gave her one hundred powerful blows on her sit spots until she cried so hard, she became exhausted and only gasps and shudders escaped. Her bottom hammered and pulsed and yet the smacks continued relentlessly, lash over lash he struck her stinging flesh with his hard hand."N-never again, I promise."

Finally and with much relief from all in the room, the barrage of smacks ceased and the repentant blonde girl closed her eyes and whimpered. "Never again Rose!" He let her compose herself before hooking his thumb around the waist of her pink Betty Boop pants to finish off the spanking. He noted that Rose became frozen and began to tremble yet did not fight; he could feel her fear and panic and removed his hand. "It is okay, I do believe that I have left a reminder for a rather long time on how I expect my child to behave towards others and also to herself."

Rose was calmed that her panties were kept in place though felt guilty as she knew Emmy would not get any special treatment. Her rear was throbbing and it felt ten times bigger than before and she whimpered and sobbed and wanted Esme to love her. "Nearly done Rose, you have been a brave girl and I thank you for making this job a little easier. Prepare yourself." He released her wrist and let her settle and then wrapped his arm snugly around her little waist pulling her close and secure. He raised his hand higher this time and planted another twenty of the hardest smacks yet on each cheek making Rose howl and plead as she did not think she could take much more.

She stopped yowling once she had realised her Father had stopped spanking her and tried to peek over her shoulder. He smiled at her through his own tears and assisted her to stand by him, which she did on shaky legs. He then motioned for Rose to pull her jeans up. Rose looked at the strap and whimpered as she gingerly touched her butt.

She watched as her Father stood up with the strap now in his right hand. Rose watched with a horrified fascination as her Daddy doubled it over. "Hold out your hands Rose, straight out in front of you and palms up." His tone was once again sharp as he pulled the strap back and smacked Rose on her right hand making her scream and beg no more. She trembled and cried and ran into Carlisle's arms and buried her head in his chest.

"It hurts, Daddy." She wailed and clung onto him with her left hand. "I h-have learned my le-lesson, please daddy no more, no more, please Daddy."

He sighed and placed the strap back down on the desk. "All done, baby. Will you ever put yourself in danger again, eh?"

"Never!" She said truthfully and wailed at the pain from her butt and palm, not sure which hurt more. "Never, ever."

"Well then I shall let you off with the last lick, just this once." He stroked her hair and soothed her and then allowed her to run to Esme for comfort that only she could give.

"Alice has frozen some blood for us baby, she is hoping it will be a bloody ice treat to watch chic flicks with." Esme smiled and rocked her baby. Carlisle watched over them sadly and wished he could have some comfort too. He knew now was not the time when Esme was in her in nurturing mode.

"Rose look at me for a moment and then you can go. Tonight you can stay with Mom and Alice in our room, this will give Emmett some time to rest. Tomorrow you are both restricted to your room and to the house for the remainder of the week. I am proud of how you have welcomed Jason; we know you find it difficult at times." Rose snuggled up to her Dad and was comforted by his presence and felt better than what she had done for a month. "Try not to rub your palm as it could cause the skin to tear."

Rose and Esme went off to have their girly night and much needed mother and daughter time plus a lil pixie to cheer them up and Bridgette Jones of course...

Esme left Rose to be comforted by Alice who was letting her pick a new designer dress from Paris over the net as a just because present...while she went back to the study to see on her mate.

Emmett was already waiting at the study door and her big boy looked small and afraid. She went to him and gave him a long cuddle and a kiss on the cheek before letting herself into to see her husband.

Carlisle was standing at the window looking out onto the sunset and his shoulders were hunched. She encircled his waist from behind and laid her cheek on his back and they rocked slightly. He wrapped his arms around hers and sighed. "I needed you and then you appeared." He whispered and turned to her encasing his mate and resting his head upon hers. "Is Rose settled down? Was I too hard on her Esme?"

He was surprised to hear a small mumbled chuckle. "She got to keep her pants and Daddy let her off with the last stroke of the strap." She looked at him and smiled. "You were not too hard on her my Carlisle, the only fault of ours was leaving their punishments for too long. They could have been killed and you need to stop torturing yourself." She felt him tremble with the exertion of remaining calm and stroked his back, making small circling motions with her thumbs, Carlisle felt as if his body tingled from Esme's touch, it was a feeling that had never left him and he knew never would.

"I believe it is time me and you had us a little trip to F-Fruits this weekend I have a new trick to show you." She whispered in his ear and heard him gulp at her sultry words. "It will be a good incentive Carlisle as my puppy will learn much quicker wearing a humane electric dog collar." She grinned and knew she had taken his mind off his present woes if only very temporarily.

"Humane." He chuckled. "I do worry what tricks Alice is teaching you Mrs Cullen." He gave her a long deep kiss and then pulled back and mentally prepared himself for the task ahead with a boy who rarely gave him trouble or needed a great deal of correction. "I guess I have stalled long enough haven't I my love...?"

Emmett shuffled his feet nervously and kept looking up and down the hall, he knew his Dad was already in the study and was unsure if to knock or maybe enjoy the freedom of an unspanked butt for a while longer. He watched his mum leave the study and head back up to Rose and knew it was time. "Emmett, you can come in son." Slowly he went inside and his eyes went straight to the strap that was placed on the desk. "Take a seat Emmett. Rose is fine and watching films so please do not worry."

"Dad, can we please just get it done, I am jittery and I want to be forgiven and then start again." He looked so unhappy as he stood and chewed his lip and his bright eyes dulling and becoming dark and teary. "Please send Rosie out Dad I don't want her to hear or the others."

"No Emmett, Rose needs to rest and it may be a good reminder on how I expect my family to behave. What is the main reason you will receive a severe whipping Emmett?"

"For attacking Jay."

"Not only that boy! YOU led my daughter into what could have been her death. You are her husband and I am shocked that you allowed that to happen." Carlisle was getting annoyed at Emmett who seemed stunned as if it was a new revelation he was hearing. "You could have been killed you immature boy." He watched his son flinch at his hard words.

"I thought we could take him as we were two and –" He stopped as his Father's expression was turning dark.

"Remove your shirt and pull your jeans down and then over the desk." Emmett stood frozen to the spot and his eyes grew wide. "Now, Emmett."

"Are you going to whip me like you did to Jasper that time?" He said anxiously and began to fidget more. "Please don't use the strap Dad." He whined and pleaded which fell on closed ears or so Emmett thought. "I am so sorry, please do not whip me like you di-did Jazz."

"No Emmett, your punishment will be harder to endure than what your brother's was as he did not put his mate's life in danger. However, as I tell your brothers when they are deserving of correction: endure you will. Please do what I ask or I will undress you myself and if that happens the jeans will come off completely and so will your shorts. It is up to you to decide which path to choose, there is only one outcome and I am losing my patience son."

Emmett began to unbutton his shirt and then paused. "Rosie." He said frightened of what she had endured.

"Your punishments are not the same, do not fret. Rose is fine and so will you be." He said it softly and looked sad as he watched his son attempting to look like he was undressing.

"Come on Dad it all worked out okay in the end, were all buddies." He said weakly and then continued to look busy, and doing it as slow as a sloth as he saw his Father frown and growl quietly. Carlisle took a hold of Emmett's shirt and pulled it roughly off him and slapped it down on the desk. Emmett whimpered and backed away.

Carlisle open palmed, smacked Emmett hard across the new scar that Jason had given him. The sound was like a pistol shot and Emmett yelped and rubbed the stinging area. His chest and shoulder tingling from the impact, the burly boy began to cry and put his arms across his chest. "Daaad, please that hurt."

"YOU NEARLY DIED EMMETT CULLEN! Think on that every time you look at that bite. When the sting of my strap is only a memory remind yourself of your stupidity and look at your SCAR to prove it...Never have I been so angry and disappointed in you... My daughter could have been killed, she came to you as she needed to talk about Jasper and YOU riled her up and you knew it would not be hard."

Carlisle began to pace and picked the strap up as he remonstrated. Emmett began to unbuckle his belt and fumble with his jeans. He was afraid of his Dad for the first time since he was a new born and could not stop from crying. "I am sorry Dad; please stop being angry, please." Emmett flinched when Carlisle slammed down the strap and grabbed him by the upper arm and took hold of the buckle of his son's belt and pulled it from the loops making Emmett yelp in fear. "Please don't be angry, please Dad, please don't be an-angry at me anymore. I am really sorry."

"I am angry Emmett Cullen, I cannot even try and pretend that I am not. You decided to go and do this and create this situation and did Jason deserve to be treated in that way? DID HE? All that boy has suffered and you put the cherry on the cake didn't you. You and Rose thinking you're so much better than him." He released his son's arm and went to the desk to retrieve a small steel oval mouth guard from the drawer which Emmett had never seen before and the boy sank on his knees crying.

"So-sorry Da-dad. Please don't whip me." Carlisle watched him crouched on the floor like a trapped animal and gently lifted him to his feet.

"Do you think it is not deserved Son?" He said softly and put his arms around Emmett's broad toned back and pulled him close."I love you and I do not want to lose you because you ran off without thinking of the consequences and I will make damn sure that I leave enough of an impression on you to remind you for future reference. Always come to speak with Mom or myself first and if you feel that you cannot then it means that your idea will end with you getting a blistered behind."

He straightened Emmett up and led him reluctantly to the desk and forced him to lean over it. Taking the steel mouth piece he wrapped it in Emmett's thick belt and guided it into his son's mouth. "Bite down on this son it is not to be cruel it is to save your tongue." Emmett bit down and cried into the desk growling and whimpering alternately as he kept an eye on his Father.

Instinctively he reached over and grabbed hold of the edges of the desk and then closed his eyes as he felt his jeans and shorts being yanked down low to his ankles. Emmett had never felt so vulnerable before and wanted to cover himself. He squirmed slightly as the slap to his shoulder began to pulse as he could not shift position and relieve the sting.

"I am going to deal you twenty five hard strokes Emmett and then we will be done. You are then restricted to your room until tomorrow at nine pm and then to the house for a week with no privileges and you hunt with me, Jasper or your mother. Rose is staying with the girls tonight although she will be allowed back in your room tomorrow."

He rubbed his boy's back. "Emmett you know the rules, what will not be happening while you are both on restriction?" He pulled the mouth guard from Em's mouth to allow him to speak.

"No funny business Dad." He mumbled into the desk.

"And if you do?"

"I will get a spanking and sent to the junk room. I will behave Dad I promise."

"Hymm." Carlisle placed the strap in his hand and held onto the buckle. "I want every lick to be remembered boy and for you to contemplate what could have happened to you and Rose and why you are in so much trouble young man. Failure to remain in position and I will add extra licks."

"Okay, I am ready." He whimpered and accepted the mouth guard without fuss and waited though not for long as the strap whistled through the silent air and landed with a tremendous smack across the middle of his back. He screamed as pain filled his head and bit heavily into his belt.

Emmett's eyes filled with stinging tears as he willed himself to stay in position. He counted five burning licks on his back and realised that he had never made Carlisle this mad before and started to press his forehead down on the desk and arch his back as the licks got lower down. After fifteen Emmett began to turn to try and see his Dad and to plead no more which he did, but due to the mouth guard only moans escaped.

Hardening his heart Carlisle continued and gave his son the remaining licks by wielding the strap with force on the back of each thigh and shins; finishing with the hardest blow of all being delivered to the middle of his bottom, the skin puckered and a strap shaped welt ran the length of his rear and around to his left hip bone. The thick stripe looked raw against the white of his skin. The boy screamed out repeatedly and stamped his sneakers on the carpet. Finally Emmet stopped screaming; exhausted he lay still and silent; he could not focus by the time the thrashing was ended.

Carlisle gave him time to compose his body and come down from the shock; he took this time to examine Emmett's body and check for any tears. He went to his medical bag and slipped on a pair of latex lavender gloves and removed some bandages from his kit and dressed the welt on his son's bottom to cushion it to prevent a tear. "It will be healed in an hour or so, remain on your stomach and still until then and drink plenty of blood."

Carlisle pulled Emmett's clothes right and guided him to the sofa taking most of the boy's weight as Emmett was struggling to remain standing. The boy removed the guard from his own mouth and watched as his belt snapped where he had bit down and it fell to the floor. "Th-that was new, Al g-got it f-for m-me." He burst into more tears and rocked slightly on his feet as his Dad helped him back on with his shirt, which made Em sob at the contact on his stinging back.

"I shall get you a new one son." Carlisle encased his brave boy and rocked him gently. "Come on up to bed. I shall get us both a drink and I will stay with you until you settle." Emmett smiled through his tears.

"Dad I lo-love you, but we ain't g-getting all senti-senti-slushy and bondy as I am not watching Br-Bridgette Jones and complaining at length about the evils of m-men." He smiled and clung on to his Dad needing the contact and forgiveness. "Please don't wh-whip me like th-that again." He weeped openly as he hugged his Dad. "So sorry, so sorry, so sor-"

Carlisle took a hold of his son's upper arms to keep him on his feet and pulled him away which made Em whimper softly. "Please do not EVER give me cause to then Son." Carlisle said sadly.

Emmett looked at his Dad through his tears and took comfort in the fact that he was not angry anymore; The younger vampire was crying openly and embraced his Dad, sobbing into his shoulder. Stroking his child's short hair and shushing him like a baby he offered words of comfort. "You are forgiven. Now let us see if they have finished with Bridgette Jones yet as I could do with some girl power." He could feel Em's wide cheeky grin against his neck and then a muffled chuckle.

"Daaaad, you're so lame sometimes..."

Several hours later Jason knocked softly and quietly entered the dark room. "Hey Kenny, I got you a drink." Jason whispered and crept further in. "Do you want me to put it into a tippy cup?" He teased and placed it down on the side locker. "Are you feeling alright? That whipping sounded fierce and I am so glad I am exempt."

"Go away! This is your entire fault and EXEMPT! You just wait and see what will happen if you keep putting that crap in your system. Now GET LOST!" Emmett mumbled through gritted teeth into the pillow and turned his head away. Jason bowed his head and walked to the door.

"So very sorry Emmett." The boy bowed his head and walked back to the door.

"Hey wait." Emmett raised his head from the pillow and whimpered and bit down on his tongue. He looked at Jason "It is me that is sorry and not because I can barely move. The pain just keeps reminding me of what I did to you and it helps me to accept the punishment that Dad chose to dish out." Em blinked back the venom and smiled. "You wait til I am feeling better and off restriction, I need to show you who can whoop whose butt at PS4." Jason looked around and laughed.

"Well when you see him tell me okay, Kenny. Oh and its PS3 numb nuts."

"New one is coming out Christmas and it is at the top of my Christmas list for Santa." He paused and looked serious. "Jay, thanks for not hurting Rosie that day, you had every right to defend yourself, yet you didn't." He nodded as Jason grinned and started fiddling with his wrist bands and wondered if he would ever adorn the Cullen Crest.

"Do you fancy a quick match later when ya feel up to it?" He whispered to Em.

Jason heard Jasper hissing at him from his room to leave Emmett be, as will get him into more trouble if he is caught fooling around when on restriction. Jason rolled his eyes and hissed back. "All right Jasper keep ya white frilly panties on...Kenny, I gotta go." He looked at his new friend anxiously and then left him to rest and heal and no doubt plot strategies to be the champ of the Zombie slayers...

Carlisle lay on the sofa in the lounge, the house was quiet except from the occasional giggle and an endless soundtrack of upbeat '_gonna make it after_ _all_' music coming from his Bedroom. He flicked on the tv and watched the Music channel for a while and tried to relax. He switched it to the News and snuggled onto his side and pulled Esme's blanket over him and smelled her delicious scent.

He opened his eyes when his little pixie got under the blanket with her Dad and snuggled close. "Are you okay Daddy?" She whispered into his chest.

"I am now." He smiled and stroked her arm and then sat up a little, resting on his elbow.

"Umm, Daddy...Would you agree that out of all your children I am the best behaved?" Before Carlisle could answer she went on. "Take today for instance everyone did something to upset you, I can't say about Eddy and Bella as who knows what they get up to in the cottage –"

"Alice you are babbling sweety, please get to the point as I have to be up in two hours for work." His eyes twinkled at his daughter as he knew she was after something.

"As a reward for being your favourite can I please have a new wardrobe? You see Daddy I am going through a mellow happy time in my life and I would like my clothes to represent my mood. I am thinking yellows, pinks and greens with a hint of purple but only because Jay won't shut up about the colour...I would not even ask but my clothing allowance is so small –"

"Three hundred dollars per month on handbags is not small honey." He said lying back down and closing his golden eyes.

"Well that depends on where you go Daddy, a girl has to have standards and –"

"Okay Baby -"

"I want to fit in with my peers and then there is the emergency change of clothes when a girl is wearing the same top or socks." She shuddered at the thought.

"Okay honey -"

"And then there is the weather –"

"Papa, do you want me to dispose of the girl?" Jasper said entering the lounge and putting out his hand for Alice to accept, which she did happily and jumped to her feet. "Think of how much more wardrobe space we would have." Alice swatted his shoulder and turned back to her Daddy who was now feigning sleep; she went to open her mouth again when he opened one eye and smiled.

"You just get what you need honey. The thought of my baby being traumatised over having to wear the same colour socks as another girl is horrifying." He laughed when Alice started jumping up and down and clapping her hands. "Sweet pea I do love you but Daddy needs his beauty sleep."

"Okay Daddy." She gave him a kiss and pulled the blanket up to cover his shoulders. She turned to Jasper and smiled and pointed her thumb in the direction of their bedroom.

Jasper grinned wickedly and scooped his wife up and ran out the room...

xxx

**Review: ** Pleasey please with a fresh cherry on top as the glazed ones are just nasty pasties :)

A/N *oh dear, Jasper has found Jason chillin' in the sunshine and that smoke is looking mighty tempting... One won't hurt as I am sure Carlisle will not find out...And I do believe Eleazer and Co are back from their trip and is looking forward to catching up with his old friend and confidant. :)

Love to my Goddess and Jaffa... Always:)

Ruby.x


	10. Chapter 10 Buffalo Soldiers

Warning: Spanking of a vampire with the munchies and illegal substances used *oh and lots of cheese...I like cheese:)***  
**

xxxxx

"_If you're not ready to go home_  
_ Can I get a "Hell, no!"_  
_ 'Cause we're gonna go all night_  
_ 'Til we see the sunlight, alright_

_And we can't stop_  
_ And we won't stop_  
_ Can't you see it's we who own the night_  
_ Can't you see it's we who bout' that life..." Miley Cyrus  
_

**Buffalo soldiers  
**

"What are you doing? I can smell you from the house!" Jasper exclaimed as he watched Jason from his relaxed position under the tree. Jason smiled happily as he smoked his joint and removed his ear phones.

"Just chillin in the sun." Jason shifted over slightly and patted the ground. "Join me."Jasper looked around and shifted slightly as he contemplated his options; chillin in the sun did sound nice though. He slowly went over to Jason and sat beside him, stretching out his legs and basking in the heat.

As their shoulders touched it felt like a small shock went through Jasper's body and he shivered. "Are ya cold Grandma, should I fetch a blanket?" He grinned and squinted from the sun.

Flashes of crimson reflected from the light from Jason's eyes and made Jasper's eyes shine red. "It is nice out here, peaceful and gives you time to think."

Jason went to pass the joint over only to have a worried soldier shoo his hand away. "You are so close to our house, Carlisle will flip." Jasper whispered through gritted teeth..."Besides, don't tempt me." He looked at Jason who sat so happy and content, enjoying the sun. "This is nice spot; you are like a cat always knowing where the sun shines the warmest. What are you listening too?"

"Marley, when I listen to his words it makes me smile as all he ever wanted was to spread the word of peace through his music. He always reminded me of you, I think that is why I listen to him." Jason's easy going nature made Jasper relax and he took the offered ear piece and closed his eyes. "Marley had a touch of the Empath in him I could feel it when I heard him live."

"I do believe you honour me with too much regard. Wow I have not listened to this song in years." He said embarrassed and wished Jason was like any normal stoner and chilled out quietly.

"You have this ability to sooth and calm and you used to use it to try and make that place better for all of us. When you played it was like being in another time and it gave hope. I don't think you ever realised what a difference you made to our existence, to be given hope in hell."

Jason frowned for a moment before smiling once more. "Now this song is my favourite; I listened to it live and I was so happy that I was given the chance to experience that. Thank you Jasper."

Jasper was stunned as he removed the ear phone. "Have you lost your mind? How can you sit there and say thank you. What I did to you was horrifying please do not thank me."

Jason continued as if his sire had never said a word."I have visited the most wonderful places and have met awesome individuals human and vampires alike. The world is an amazing place; I like to watch humans and their little mannerisms." Jasper realised that the boy was about to go into Jason babble and he rolled his eyes and relaxed once more.

"They are all so similar with the same fears, wishes and desires. I see past the language and culture and truly look at the soul beneath. The only problem with them is that they cannot see how alike they all are. Unless they are with their own group they look at everyone else with mistrust and I find that sad. Wars could be avoided if people had the insight to look passed the uniform and just see somebody's son or brother who are just as lost and alone as they are."

"Maybe you think too much, all the chillin in the sun... School would stop ya thinkin and keep you quiet, it may put you off humans though." Jasper burst out laughing when he saw the horrified expression on Jason's face and wondered if that is how he used to look when the word school was mentioned when he first joined the Cullens.

"I picked a book up in England a few years back and I kept it because I hoped one day I would find you and give it to you." Jason took the small paper back from his pocket and handed it to Jasper. The book was held together in several places and was dog eared and well loved.

"This is how a book should look." Jasper ran his finger down the creased spine and looked at the red poppys that adorned the battered cover. 'World War One Poems.' "A cherished book should look used and well read." Jasper opened the book to look at the index and saw his own name in small neat script besides the solitary word: _Redemption_ p.35. Jasper traced his name written by Jason's own hand in another time and turned to the page.

"This poem always reminded me of you and it gave me comfort to read it when I was feeling lost. It is about a soldier alone and searching for Redemption."

"Did he find it?"

"What do you think...The last line; see he makes his way home."

"Home is Redemption." Jasper smiled. "Thank you kindly for the book and the words." Jasper blinked back the stinging venom tears that were threatening to make an escape, he coughed and blinked to stop the tears and closed the book. "So you heard Marley live. Wow. I imagine you must have stuck out like a sore thumb in the sun."

Jason chuckled "No way, I was the Diamond Man; it was a mellow crowed."

Jasper cocked an eyebrow. "I bet."

"Man have I seen the greats. Marley was the legend and I had the privilege to share his world for just a little while. I met a girl on the beach that night who suddenly made me realise I did not want to be alone anymore. We just chatted and smoked and I wanted her." Jason looked down at his hands and Jasper was suddenly engulfed with Jason's regret and guilt. "I waited for her to go to sleep and then decided to turn her. I couldn't stop what I had started and ended up killing her."

"Sorry to hear that." Jasper sent soothing vibes to Jason and they settled down once more enjoying the sun and the music. The aroma of the smoke made Jasper's mouth fill with venom and he swallowed it down hard, every now and again peeking at the joint in Jason's hand.

"Have some, it won't do any harm will it? We are not human."

"I made a promise that I would not do that anymore and I cannot go back on my word. It is mighty tempting though as it smells so good."

"You need to relax and just do what makes you happy and that is why I would never live with a coven again. Rules, rules and more rules. I always believe as long as you are not hurting anybody then you should have the freedom to be. You are grown and should be able to choose your own path. It is your life, right?"

"You make everything sound so simple." Jasper drawled as he picked up the joint and smelled it before putting it to his lips. "Societies would crumble if we all decided to show a complete disregard for the rules... Besides, it is nice to be part of a family to have others to look out for you and for each other. I did not think that would ever happen and then I met my Alice and here I am. You could stick around maybe just for awhile at least."

"I can't. I like spending time with people, I just get angsty when I am closed in for too long. I just like to be free and do what I want to. Carlisle is cool and I have wanted to meet him for years as the man is bigger than Jesus in the vampire world so I know he is fair and good. I still could not settle though. I just wanted to give you your book and guitar and say thanks for you know, saving me."

Jasper looked incredulously at the boy and nearly choked on the smoke. "Are you for real? It was me you needed saving from! That is absurd." Jasper saw him flinch slightly and settled his own nerves and sent reassurance instead.

"You saved me, could have done it a little sooner maybe..." Jasper flinched at those words and inhaled deeply. "You are a vampire; I am surprised you stepped in at all. Yet you did and I was shown a world of beauty and wonder. Jasper do not look at me like that. Bad things happened and to be honest I try not to dwell on them." He touched Jasper's arm.

"Good things also happened; the beauty of your music was like being in another world. A good world of harmony and not pain and I also had the knowledge that you escaped to a better life. I was staying with a coven when your name was mentioned; it made me pause from my book to listen. The Cullen's had two new additions to their coven and I knew you had found your family. Is that not something to be thankful for?"

Jason took back the joint before Jasper caned it all and relaxed once more and put his ear phone back in. "You are such a good guy Jasper Whitlock. You need to start believing it." He passed the joint back and tapped his foot to the beat.

Jasper was numbed by Jason's words, yet he felt so much lighter than he had ever done before. Jason was doing okay and actually happy and he was not a monster in the boy's eyes. It was a good feeling and he raised his face to the sun as he finished the spliff and enjoyed the warmth of the rays and the gentle music playing in his head.

He looked over to see Jason giggle. They both watched a squirrel run up high in the branches as it tried to carry too many acorns and kept dropping them before having to go back and make the journey again. "You can do it dude, you just keep on truckin, ya greedy rodent."

Jasper was passed another spliff and they went back to their own thoughts with the occasional sound of fallen acorns landing close by. He was relaxed and content and let his mind wonder to Alice. The vibration of his phone startled him. He picked it up and read the name: Dad calling...

Guiltily Jasper put it back in his pocket and settled down once more. Jasper was hungry and wanted to hunt, he was so comfortable though and briefly wondered how far the squirrel had gone.

He began to feel uneasy and shifted awkwardly as his phone went to answer message three more times and had a deep drag to steady his nerves and his hunger. "Jason turn the music up...Thanks."

A scent caught Jasper's attention. Carlisle calling had made the soldier uneasy as he would now be in trouble for ignoring his Father's calls; but a spankin' for that offense was still better than Carlisle ever finding out about his current activities.

The sun suddenly stopped shining onto his closed lids and it became darker. A new scent was mixing in the breeze. It was Carlisle's scent. "Carlisle!" Jasper suddenly yelled as he realised the scent and whom it belonged to.

Carlisle looked down at his son. "First mistake." The furious patriarch waved his own phone at the boy. "Second mistake." He held out his hand for Jasper to give him the spliff. This was done with trembling fingers as Jasper gave Jason a hearty dig in the side. He watched as Carlisle crushed it between his fingers and dropped it to the ground disgustedly.

Jason opened his eyes and gazed up at the coven leader's fierce expression. "I will see you both back at the house." Carlisle and Jasper stared at each other as Jasper stood up and looked into his father's black eyes.

"Papa..." Jasper stopped when he realised he had no idea what to say.

"You made me a promise." That was all that was said before Carlisle stalked back out of the clearing. Both boys watched the leader's retreat.

Jason picked up his bag and guitar. "Now do ya see see why I don't live with a coven..."

The boys sat facing Carlisle, Jasper was sitting up straight and had his eyes locked on his father's. Jason was trying to remain in a relaxed pose as if he was just socialising. He was nervous though as he had never seen this side of Jasper before. His sire was scared and anxious which was creeping into both precipitants. "Control those emotions young man."

"Sorry Papa." Jasper kept looking at Jason from the corner of his eye. "Please Sir, can we do this in private?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Carlisle spoke sternly and Jasper winced. "I will not punish you in front of Jason. This time! Unless you are in class if I phone what do you do?"

"Answer your call." He said miserably and looked at his hands. A small cough from Carlisle brought Jasper's eyes back to his father's once more.

"I watched you take out your phone and let it go to answer phone, before putting it back in your pocket!" Carlisle raised his voice and both boys cringed. "What did I say would happen if you ever deliberately missed my call again?"

"Papa please I do not recall." Jasper said with embarrassment. A look from his father made him rethink his answer. "That I would get a hiding." Jasper mumbled as Jason turned to gape at him. "E-every day for a week." He hung his head and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

"After I have spoken to you both I will dismiss Jason and then you my boy are going to get a very sound spanking and four licks with my belt on your bare backside."

Embarrassment filled the room as Jasper kept his head down. Carlisle knew the impact his words would have on his son to disclose this private information yet he wanted both boys to understand that Jasper's world was not the same as Jason's. He needed Jason to understand the consequences of leading his son down, the weed filled path.

"Are you hungry son?" Carlisle said more gently as he watched Jasper's humiliated expression. His eyes were large and dark and he was skittish.

"N-no sir." Jasper fidgeted. He did not want his father to know that he was ravenous and could have drank just about anything at that moment and eyed Jason hungrily and then thought gross and shook his head to concentrate.

"Lie to me again and I will put you across my lap right now. Do you understand? Now look at me please."

"Y-yes sir I am hungry."

"How hungry."

"Ravenously so, Sir." Jasper said sadly as he knew the point that Carlisle was making. The last time he had smoked an unfortunate lost rambler passed by and Jasper just could not help himself as he had been starving.

"I believe the technical term is the munchies." Jason said helpfully making Jasper giggle before he could contain it and put his hand too his now shut mouth. Carlisle was by his son in an instant and pulling him over to the corner of the room by the back of his navy shirt.

"Have some respect for the Father of four that you killed the last time you got the munchies!" He gave his boy ten very firm swats on his behind making Jasper grunt softly. "Hands on your head and not one sound."

Carlisle went back to the desk and sat down giving his full attention to the black haired boy, who fidgeted with his wrist bands. "Do you think this is funny Jason?" Carlisle spoke sharply. "You made me a promise that you would refrain while under my roof. As a guest in this house you should have respected my orders."

"I was not in your house." Jason mumbled. Jasper cringed from the corner thinking Jason really should not go there.

"You were on my land and do not play the fool with me young man! You knew exactly what you were agreeing too. We have all grown very fond of you Jason and consider you apart of our family. However, disobey my rules again and I will insist that you leave my property. If you have to smoke that filth you do it far from my family and my land. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Papa!" Jasper turned around and glared at his father. "That is no way to talk to a guest in this house." Regretting his words he implored his father with his eyes not to spank him in front of the boy. "Sorry Sir."

"Turn around and be quiet. Another outburst like that and you know what will happen..."

Once alone Carlisle pushed up the sleeves on his thin grey cardigan and instructed his child to place the chair in the center of the room. This was done slowly as Jasper stood to attention beside it and waited for his father's dreaded words. He watched as Carlisle unbuckled his belt before placing it down on the desk. "Jeans." The blonde Elder snapped said and grabbed the cushion and placed it on his lap once seated.

Before Jasper had straightened up from pulling down his jeans he found himself tilted so far across his father's lap only the tips of his boots touched the ground. He instinctively grabbed onto Carlisle's jeaned leg and tried to balance himself as he felt his red shorts quickly joining his jeans.

"We will discuss your bad choices when it comes to illegal substances next week when you will be severely punished once more. If I focused on that issue at this time boy, you would suffer. Second in Command Jasper! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN? Has the smoke addled your mind?"

Jasper was struck with a sudden force of anger from his Father, he whined. "Sorry Sir, it was a terrible mistake and I never meant to break my promise."

"I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT JASPER!" Carlisle closed his eyes and forced calm into his mind. "I have nothing more to say to you on the matter of my missed calls as you know this rule well and is one that you also insist upon when in charge. Did you not chastise Edward for this very offense not two months ago?" Jasper remained silent. A sharp stinging slap caught the under curve of his right cheek and Jasper nodded and yelped, igniting the earlier swat to wake back up and say hello.

"Y-yes sir." He said miserably as he hoped Jason was out of hearing distance. The warning smack had been hard and he knew his father was going to really lay into him. Chewing his lip, he steadied himself once more; as he would do the same in his Father's place.

"Why did you repeatedly ignore my calls?" More silence before four very hard slaps caught the underside of the same cheek making Jasper yelp out with the deep burning pain and he suddenly found himself shielding his blazing butt from enemy attack. "Remove your hand, you know better...Or at least I thought you did." Slowly he moved his trembling hand and clung onto his dad's leg.

"I was ashamed to answer as I knew I was doing wrong. I am so-"

"You can save your sorries until we are done. Now prepare yourself as I want this lesson to stick in your head for a very long time." Carlisle gave his boy another four punishing blows to the same cheek and then repeated the lesson once more.

Jasper realised without a doubt that this was going to be a very long and hard spanking to endure and his anxiety raised. "Watch those emotions as I want you to concentrate on your punishment." Carlisle smacked rigorously on one area at a time, building up the heat and discomfort.

Jasper growled low continually only Carlisle knew it was not a threat and the boy was only whimpering as he knew he was smacking his him hard, though not as hard as he was tempted too.

This new approach made Jasper panic as there was no relenting as the pain intensified as the spanks were being given slowly in one stinging spot at a time. After several blunt slaps to his right buttock Jasper cried out and tried to wriggle free only to be tilted even further forward.

He received a few dozen swats to his sit spots once more for his gallant efforts of escape. Once his son's battered behind had been spanked every which way til Tuesday; Carlisle gave Jasper a moment to calm himself before tightening his hold on his waist once more making the boy weep pitifully into the carpet.

"Please Papa no more."

"I will not spank you every day for a week because Jason would be most distressed and I do not want to upset the time you spend together... However, I have no problem with you having a reminder for the rest of the week of what happens when you ignore my calls."

Raising his hand high, he smacked it down on Jasper's bottom, this time distributing the spanks erratically and peppering every inch of his bare skin. Jasper flinched involuntary every time his father's hand raised back up and he began to wriggle as his lashed behind actually felt scorched as the skin was struck again and again.

"D-daddy please, I w-won't do it again. P-please... I am aching." Jasper moaned as he tried to kick his legs free, his jeans hampering the movements. "P-please daddy, I can't take no more."

"What must you do son when you cannot change the outcome? Hymm." When only silence followed Carlisle's question, he spanked his son's legs continually for several minutes. "What must you do?"

"ENDURE PAPA, ENDURE!" Carlisle went back to spanking his boy's severely sore bottom and growled softly when Jasper began to arch his back and straighten out his legs to ward off the blows. "Ahhhrrhh! Please... No more... Please show me some leniency Papa, I ca –"

"Will you ever miss my calls again?" Each word was reinforced with a heavy blow until Jasper was unable to contain even the tiniest shred of his dignity.

"NO!" The boy howled; sobbing, he let his body loosen and he lay still apart from the occasional flinch when his father's hand struck at his tortured rear. Carlisle gave his son ten more hard smacks across the center of his cheeks with such force that Jasper bit his lip and was hitching his breath and literally clinging on to prevent himself from tumbling off his Father's lap. He had his eyes closed shut and could not believe just how hard his father was hitting him and was momentarily relieved when the smacks stopped. "Go and bend across the desk please. You will receive four lashes with my belt, why?

"Be-because I deliberately missed your c-call four times." He whispered as he sobbed; he was anxious and jumpy and tripped over his jeans. Carlisle quickly caught his boy before he fell and helped steady and guide him to the desk. Jasper panicked when Carlisle began to bend him over and he tried to pull away.

"Obedience, son." The Patriarch said softly and pulled his son back towards the desk. "You will then put your sleep wear on and spend the rest of the day in your bed contemplating your very poor choices. You have shaken my belief in you badly today boy and you need to prepare for your punishment that you will receive next week."

Jasper looked at his Father indignantly through his tears as he thought about how disappointed Carlisle was with him right now. "Papa you cannot send me to bed for one I don't sleep and for two I ain't five years old! I am sorry about the joint I just wanted to feel comfortable and bond with Jason."

Carlisle took hold of Jasper's upper arm and pulled him close. "I do not want to hear your excuses for breaking your promise to me. That sorry mess will be discussed next week and as for not being able to send you to bed; I can and I shall. Now do as you are told!"

Carlisle released his son's arms and gave him room to decide how he wanted this punishment to play out and hoped Jasper would just comply. He watched him sternly. "I can change my mind and spank you every day for a week if you do not behave yourself this instant."

"Sorry Sir." He hung his head ashamed and embarrassed.

He hobbled closer to the desk and picked his Father's belt up and handed it over. He leaned over and decided that he and the desk really should stop meeting like this and placed his hands on the back of his head and shut his eyes. His rear was on fire and he began to move.

"If you move again young man I will add another lick." He pressed down firmly on Jasper's back and raised the belt swinging it down hard on the blistered undercuves of his son's rear making Jasper holler and arch his back. "Be still, final warning." Three more were placed on the same spot and his punishment was complete.

Jasper cried ashamed of himself and was assisted to stand pulling his clothes straight, he looked sadly at his Father. "Sorry Sir." Carlisle hugged his boy for a moment and kissed his hair.

"Never miss my calls again son. Go and change and straight to bed. You do not leave your room and will remain in your bed and truly reflecting. I will smack your bottom again if you dare to disobey me."

Jasper watched his Father and even though he was sorry and his backside was blazing he still had an urge to argue the odds on being sent to bed. His rear did hurt though and Jasper decided to just cuss in his head instead.

He pulled his jeans up and reluctantly went to the door before looking at his Father who continued to stare sadly at him. Jasper realised that Carlisle had offered very little comfort afterwards. "Papa, may I stay with you for a while?"

"No Jasper. I understand that after a punishment all is forgiven and hurt is healed. It is not that simple this time. I have had to restrain myself from not thrashing you senseless and focus on the missed calls for now. I need time alone. I cannot offer comfort at this time. I am sorry...It was you who chose to make the decisions that have you standing before me now. Get to bed..."

Jasper cried all the way to his room and stiffly walked to his underwear drawer and pulled out a pair of grey sleep pants. He slowly got undressed, relieved at removing the jeans from his tortured skin and pulled on the pants. He put on a pale blue tshirt and got under the covers and lay on his stomach. He ran his thumb over the bites on his arms as he weeped. Grabbing Alice's pillow he placed it under his head taking in her scent and allowing his nerves to settle.

Carlisle knocked lightly and placed a mug of blood on the locker. "Drink and then rest son." He pulled down the blinds on the huge windows and the room was caste in shadow. Jasper slowly lay on his side and watched his Father leave him alone and shut the door. He drank the blood hungrily and curled up and hid his head under the duvet.

The spanking had been hard yet nothing more than he deserved. He was embarrassed that Jason now knew how they were punished as he knew Emmett had made it sound like the beating he had received last week was a normal punishment.

Jasper preferred Jason to think that too as it was more manly than getting spanked. Spanked...the word made him cringe. He also realised they must have made Jason apprehensive about joining them; just because they didn't want to admit they were all scared of getting put over their Father's lap.

He kept hoping Papa would come back in yet he didn't and listened to Emmett and Rose whispering about him from their own room. It was always worse to be punished when other siblings were grounded, though he guessed he was putting on some entertainment for them.

A soft knock made Jasper look over his shoulder as Jason entered the room and stood awkwardly by the door. "Come sit down your making me jittery." Jason sat down on the bed, the movement making Jasper wince.

"Sooo, this is kinda awkward." Jason said and began to mess with his wrist bands. "A girl gave me this one." He held out his wrist to show Jasper his lilac band.

"Girls, they would give you the moon and the stars." He chuckled sadly. "Stop stressing I am okay."

"Are you really okay? I thought that Carlisle was different."

"He is." Jasper said defensively. "I disobeyed the rules. We keep our phones switched on and answer calls as it could be that the coven in danger. Papa was right to correct me and besides it was only a swat on the butt." Jasper whispered looking down as he admitted the truth.

"Yeah with a belt!" Jason realised he was making Jasper feel worse. "I am sorry I got you into trouble. Some things never change."

"Don't you dare compare my life here to the life with Maria." Jasper growled and sat up in bed making Jason flinch away and stood up quickly.

"I am sorry Jason, please sit down." Jasper watched as the boy sat down only this time he sat further away. Jasper rolled onto his side and chewed his lip to stop the whimpers. "It hurts that you could compare this coven with Maria's because there is good here, we are punished and thanks to Papa you know how. Other covens punish disobedience with dismemberment and death as you well know."

"I know that, but you are a soldier you give the orders not take them. Yet you're in pjs at five pm and you are not allowed to come out and play." Jason smiled now and his eyes twinkled.

"Jasper... Is it nice being looked after and cared for?" He was not being sarcastic as he genuinely wanted to know what was so special here that would make his sire accept such a humiliating punishment. He thought of Eleazar and guilt flooded him making Jasper look up suspiciously.

"Yes it is really good to be accepted and loved. Maybe you should stick around and find out for yourself?" Jason just smiled and went over to Jasper's cds and began to pull faces at them. "Jeff Buckley, Nirvanna! Man that is depressing, you need some happy tunes." Jason threw one of Alice's many scatter cushions at him and grinned before cringing when the lamp smashed.

Jasper jumped out of bed and went to check the damage. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen you were told to remain in bed." Esme said sternly from the door. Jasper darted back under the covers and shyly looked at Esme. "Sorry Mama."

"Jason come and help me in the garden." Esme smiled and Jason grinned and followed her out the door, giving Jasper a shrug and a wink. The sullen soldier folded his arms and pouted at the degradation. Angrily he threw a scatter cushion knocking over the contents of the dressing table which bought Carlisle from his study.

Carlisle looked at the lamp and then the broken perfume bottles and quickly sat down on the bed. Before Jasper had chance to register he was looking at the carpet. His sleep pants were yanked down and he was smacked twenty times on his bare bottom. "Owwwwwwwwww, Papa." He burst into tears when the final smack landed on his left cheek.

He was sat up and pushed back on the bed. Carlisle pulled the covers over him and kissed his head. "Behave yourself young man. Any nonsense and I will come straight back in here and smack your bare bottom again. I have sent you to bed to have a good think on your behaviour. You have a great deal of explaining to do when I next call you to the study. I should start thinking if I were you." Jasper watched his Father leave and then rolled his tear filled eyes and jumped out of bed.

"Jasper!" Carlisle called from down the hall. Jasper gingerly got back under the covers and hid his head to muffle his curses.

"I heard that young man..."

Review please:)

Ruby.x


End file.
